One of a Kind (Remake)
by DeltaSandman
Summary: After their first match, Sun Ray Ling transfers to Ooarai Girls Academy to start anew. A life without Tankery. But after finding her 7TP in possession of the school, Ray will soon herself back in the field of battle. The Reward: The Pacific Tankery Tournament Championship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a remake of _One of a Kind, _because I wasn't a fan of how it was going and felt somewhat shallow. So here's my second attempt.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Dark clouds hover over the rugged field as the rain begins to fall, tearing into the soil. However, it doesn't change the fact that Kuromorimine's renowned tank column has rendered the majority of Jiangdong's T-26's and Shermans inoperable. Twelve of Jiangdong's tanks have their tiny humiliating white flags towering above them.

Jiangdong only incapacitated one Tiger I.

Only thirteen of their tanks remain while Kuromorimine has their team virtually intact.

Commander Nishizumi Maho gives the order to move out the forest where the turkey shoot commenced.

_"Looks like their little ambush didn't work out as well as they hoped." _Vice-Commander Itsumi Erika chuckles over the comms. _"Still... I'm not going to enjoy this rain." _

Maho scowls ignoring her sub commander. "Everyone, button-down the hatches until further notice." She instructs. "Rendevous at point 0923 and form up. Jiangdong will likely retreat to point 098, so keep our formation tight and shoot on sight."

After receiving multiple acknowledgments from her tank commanders, Maho orders her driver to move out. Sitting in her Tiger I safe from the rain, Maho can feel her tank not moving at full speed and she can hear the engine roaring louder than usual as their speed slightly increases. But her concerns subside as she can feel it picking up it's normal speed again.

The sooner their out of this forest, the better.

***Panzer Vor***

Safely nestled on a cliff overlooking the whole field, an authentic 7TP Tank with an adorable tiger head embedded on the turret sits in wait while being flanked by two friendly M4 Shermans.

Sun Ray Ling has a birds-eye view of the battlefield through her Gundlach tank periscope. She shifts her view to her allies that successfully made it across the river before the storm dangerously intensified its flow.

Even though this is all part of the plan, Ray can't help but feel that her sister, Ying, trapped themselves rather than being safe from Kuromorimine's monstrous tanks. The land their settled on has a mountain boxing them in, and with the river's flow moving at a maddening speed, they can't fall back and regroup. It certainly doesn't help that their flag tank, a simple M4 Sherman, is down there in that column.

The same Sherman that Ying is commanding.

As she watches their tanks struggle to get into formation, Ray sits quietly in her beloved 7TP while a famous video game soundtrack fills the interior of the tank.

"Could one of you turn that down, please?" Ray gently orders her two crew members, Vicky Fang and He Mei Jin.

Mei, in the driver seat pouts, "C'mon, Ray. It's awesome to listen to."

Ray rolls her eyes and turns down the music herself. "I need to hear what's going on the comms. If we miss our moment, we'll lose!"

Mei sighs and leans in her seat. "When this match is done I'm definitely going to treat myself. I don't know how, but I'll know it when I see it."

"Maybe... you can plan out your night instead of... you know, just diving into it?" Vicky, the gunner, suggests. "It will allow for a much smoother process and you won't be torturing yourself on what decisions to make."

Mei laughs. "Girl, Imma thrill seeker. I don't plan anything! I just go with the fuh-low." She jabs Vicky's shoulder. "YOU on the other hand, need that list of yours to make sure YOU don't go crazy."

Vicky looks offended. "That's not true!"

Mei wiggles her brows. "Yes, it is!"

Ray kicks Mei in the shoulder and jabs Vicky in the arm. "Shut up! Both of you!" She hisses.

Their bitter silence comes as a voice gargles over the radio.

_"Tiger Team, Shu Han Team here, you there?" _The voice of her outgoing friend is heard.

"Go for Tiger Team," Ray responds.

_"Go to the secure channel, I've got a question to ask you." _

Ray reluctantly complies and switches to their secure channel. "What's up, Xiao? I don't think this is a good time for us to be having a personal call."

_"You know you're no fun when it comes to this stuff, right?"_ Xiao teases. _"Anyway, I guess I'm just curious... You think we're ready for the Pacific Tankery Tournament?" _

Ray pauses, unsure of how to respond to that answer. "I don't think we have a choice." She says solemnly. "I mean... our school just made tankery a mandatory course, so... it's out of our hands right now."

_"Well, what if it is in OUR hands though?" _Xiao asks.

"What are you talking about, Xiao?" Ray sounds puzzled. "You're not planning on busting out of Jiangdong right?"

_"No," Xiao responds confidently. "Not so much 'busting out' and more like 'transferring'." _

"Trans-" Ray stops herself before whispering. "Transfer? Xiao, where'd that come from?"

_"Well, I've heard that a few schools in Japan are offering international transfers. I was thinking of settling somewhere at Saunders High, but Ooarai sounds like fun, too. Plus I hear their tank commander is a unmatched genius when it comes to Tankery."_

"You mean that girl, Miho? That's her first name, right?" Ray asks. "Didn't she beat her sister and some other scary tankery school or something?"

_"Yup." Xiao answers. "It'd be pretty awesome if we got a chance to meet her and maybe be friends. Our lives would be pretty freakin' awesome!"_

Ray rolls her eyes but smiles. "You mean YOU'RE life would be awesome?"

_"Oh and I would love her autograph! You think I'd get her autograph?" _

"I dunno. Maybe." Ray casually responds.

_"Aww, you're no fun!" Xiao pouts. "Fine! But we're still getting you out of your shell!"_

Ray chuckles at Xiao's excitement. "Y'know I'm not much for that kind of life, Xiao. I love my peace and quiet."

_"You love hanging out with me!" _Xiao argues. _"And I drag you all over the place!"_

"Well hanging out with you is fun!" She then admits, "You're my best friend, so... power of friendship I guess."

_"My point exactly, Ray!" Xiao says proudly. "Power of friendship." _

"Ugh! Don't go all mushy on me!" Ray chastizes.

Xiao giggles. _"Too late. You walked into my trap." _

"I hate you."

_"Love you, too!" _

Ray's heart feels a lukewarm feeling in her heart that she welcomes. Her spirits are much better after having this talk with Xiao.

_"Look, after this match, we'll get together and go over the schools we want to transfer to." _

"But, Xiao..."

_"Dammit, Ray! Just... when was the last time you were happy at school? Without feeling that dread and bleak vibe? This is our way out! To enjoy an awesome school life! And by the way things are going, Ying is just gonna take over the whole school!" _Xiao sighs over the radio. _"Look... I just want us to have a new start. You deserve one. WE deserve one." _

"Xiao... I'll thi-"

Ray is cut off from an explosion of frantic chatter over the open line of communication!

_"It's them! I think they found us!" _

_"What do we do! We can't get out!"_

_"Everyone, calm down! Maintain-"_

_"We're gonna lose! WE'RE FUCKED!"_

_"We can't go up against those tanks! They'll murder us!"_

_"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" _

That last voice comes from Ray's older sister.

"Switching back to the team channel, Xiao. We'll talk later, I promise."

_"I'll hold you to that, Ray."_ Xiao says. _"Changing frequency. Out."_

"Out." Ray says before turning back to the original frequency. "This Tiger Team. We're standing by with Teams Shu Han and Cao Wei! Instructions?"

_"Hold position, Tiger Team! Same goes Cao Wei and Shu Han!" Ray instructs coldly over the radio. "I want every tank in this column to load HE rounds and fire at maximum range on my command!"_

"High explosives..." Ray mutters. "The hell are you doing, Ying?"

"You think they'll do some damage?" Mei asks out loud.

"I don't know." Vicky answers honestly. "It may burn the armor, but even then, that won't be enough."

"Well, regardless, we have our orders." Ray declares before getting on the radio. "Teams Shu Han and Cao Wei, maintain your positions. We charge on my order!"

_"I hear you, Tiger!" _Xiao smartly responds.

_"Acknowledge!" _Cao Wei's commander answers.

Ray peeps through her periscope and her eyes widen with alarm as the Kuromorimine tanks are closing in on Jiangdong's battered column.

_"All tanks fire!" _Ying barks.

Then Ray can see the sporadic booms erupting from the guns. All of the rounds exploded into the ground, nowhere of hitting the first line of Kuromorimine's tanks.

Ray sighs and sinks bank. Through her periscope, she can see Jiangdong's tanks continue to fire HE rounds that were still way off target.

"Dammit, Ying, get everyone under control," Ray growls and brings the radio to her mouth. "Han Team, this is Tiger Team. Do you need backup? Over."

_"Hold your position, Tiger!" _Ying says coldly. _"All tanks continue to fire! Forget about aiming! Out!"_

"Well... this should be an interesting plan." Mei jokes.

"Tell me about it." Ray mumbles.

***Panzer Vor***

Maho watches as the enemy tanks continue their chaotic firing spree as her column efficiently closes in on them.

_"Are they even trying anymore?" _Erika laughs. _"I swear, it's like these guys want to lose!"_

"All tanks, reduce speed." She instructs. "Fire a combination of tracer rounds and cannon fire upon the enemy when you're in range!"

"It would be nice if I can see the ground though!" Maho's driver complains.

"We'll be far away from falling into the lake," Maho assures her crew. "On my command, be re-"

She's cut off as she feels gravity lunging her forward and down. She nearly hits her head before the center of gravity is restored.

"Report!" She cooly demands.

"Looks like we fell in a foxhole. Likely from their HE rounds." Her driver tells her. "I'm picking up speed. Be ready for the climb up."

"Roger. And Gunner, raise the gun all the way!"

"Yes ma'am!" Maho's gunner responds.

"Commander!" The driver shouts. "We've got a problem!"

***Panzer Vor***

"Holy..." Ray murmurs in amazement. "They're getting stuck!"

She watches as Kuromorimine's killer tanks fall into the depressions violently created by the HE rounds. Some are misfortunate enough to have a nearby tank sliding down on top of them and rendering them inoperable.

"They're all trap!" Ray exclaims joyfully. "The whole column is pinned!"

_"Tiger Team! Prepare to descend and engage, over!"_ Ying finally gives them the green light.

Ray curves an eager grin and answers over the radio, "Roger. Shu Han, Cao Wei, prepare to descend on my order!"

"Can I just express my concern of how dangerous this is?" Vicky apprehensively squeaks.

"Hey! I got this!" Mei assures her with a cocky tone in her voice. "Woo! This is gonna be fun!"

_"Never pictured you as a daredevil, Ray!" _Xiao teases over the radio. _"We're gonna need to work on it though. Less... jargon and chest-pounding next time." _

Ray chuckles before responding with, "Can the chatter, Shu Han."

_"Hmph! Sassy!"_

"Teams Shu Han and Cao Wei! Descend!"

The 7TP tank leads by example and gracefully slides down the cliffs with the two Shermans following not far from behind.

"Don't reduce speed!" Ray orders. "Keep your momentum going!"

***Panzer Vor***

"Dammit!" Maho curses. "Did she plan this?! Was this all part of her plan?!"

Her Tiger tank and the rest of her column is pinned from the depressions in the ground and the soft soil gluing them in place.

"Driver, accelerate!" Maho snaps. A rare sign of her losing her cool. "NOW! GET US TO HIGHER GROUND!"

"I'm trying!" Her driver responds, slightly panicked. "Ma'am I can't! The treads are too deep! I can't get us out!"

"DAMMIT!" Maho snaps.

_"What the- Ene-" _

The line is abruptly cut off.

"Status!" Maho demands.

_"We're out of commission. A tank got us from behind..."_

"What kind of tank?!" Maho presses her subordinate.

_"I dunno! It's too dark!" _

_"Tank 15 here, We're outta commission." _

_"This is Tank 7... they just got us..." _

_"Ah, hell! We're out!"_

The reports are all the same. One tank is out of the fight. Along with another. Then another. At this point, all Maho can do is sink to the floor with a blank stare in her face.

For the first time in her career. She does not know what to do.

Her crewmates cry out for orders, but she has none to give.

***Panzer Vor***

"Han Team! I need another flare shot!" Ray barks over the radio.

_"Roger! Firing!" _

A flare illuminates the darkness clouding the field. With a better view in front of them, Ray allows her 7TP to fluidly evade the depressions while easily picking off two Panzer IVs on her left and right.

"Man! I love this tank!"

_"Tiger Team! I located the Flag Tank! The foxhole closest to the river! I'm going for-" _

A nearby boom cuts off Xiao's transmission. _"Ah, dammit! We're out! Tiger you're closest! Be on the lookout for Panther!" _

"Shit..." Ray mutters. "Roger! Driver, full speed ahead!"

The 7TP accelerates ahead towards the flag tank.

"Flag Tank spotted! HALT!" Ray orders. "AP round! Fire when ready!"

The 7TP's 37 mm gun takes aim at the Tiger's rear before the shot was fired. The back of the Tiger erupts in fire and smoke, rendering the flag tank inoperable.

The tiny white flag popping over the tank's turret confirms Kuromorimine's shocking defeat.

"We..." Ray is speechless. "Holy sh..."

_**"Jiangdong Academy takes the match!" **_

***Panzer Vor***

The announcement hits Erika a stone to the gut. Her school, her revered Sensha-Do team not only suffers their second humiliating defeat but, their trial to let them enter the Pacific Sensha-Do Games.

And now, Kuromorimine's chance is been swept away to some nobody academy with a poorly-trained enemy!

Erika's fist trembles with rage as the anger and shame boils in her blood.

"This..." Her teeth grind against each other to the point of pain. "THIS WILL NOT GO UNANSWERED!"

In her rage haze, Erika aggressively shoves her gunner aside and prepares to deliver her retribution on the lone Polish light tank. "This is a fraction of what I'm feeling..."

***Panzer Vor***

Ray pops her head out as her crew bails out of the tank to celebrate. She exhales with joy as she feels the rain bless her skin with its brisk touch.

"WOOOOOO!" She whoops with glee. "Yeah, baby!"

Cheers and shouts of praise are heard from the other side of the river as the girls climb out of their tanks and cheered for Ray.

She looks down at her crew, kicking their shoulders to get their attention. As she points across to their teammates, Mei and Vicky wave enthusiastically.

Ray's smile brightens at Xiao sprints towards her with a beaming smile on her face.

Ray, on the other hand, triumphantly raises her fist. "Fear the Tiger of Jiang-"

An AP round sends the 7TP flying in the air and Ray with it.

Ray's vision spirals out of control as well as her limbs. She cannot scream or even think properly. Her brain is still registering what has just happened. She can't even comprehend the fact that she's underwater being swept across the current.

When Ray's brain brings her up to speed, she cries out in terror as her as she's powerless to regain control of her body.

She feels her back smack against something hard rendering her unconscious.

***Panzer Vor***

Ray gasps for air she arches herself from her bed. Sweat drenches from her body as she takes in several deep breaths.

She realizes that it was a nightmare. A nightmare that's been haunting her for the last month.

She struggles to hold back the tears. "Why is it that same FUCKING DREAM!" She snaps before throwing something at random. "Goddammit..."

Ray doesn't waste any time and marches into the bathroom ready for a shower. She doesn't care if it's four in the morning or ten at night. She's having these hours to herself and she's getting a hot shower.

***Panzer Vor***

Sitting on her bed with the TV on, Ray feels much better after her nightmare.

With a towel wrapped around her body, Ray ignores her school uniform laid out on her bed as well as the rising sun.

Right now, she's treating herself to her favorite series of _Shattered Shards._

One of the best animes she's ever watched.

But her thoughts still linger on that fateful match. And the cost it had.

With a sniffle, Ray sinks her hand under her towel and pulls out a jade pendant Tiger.

"Xiao..." She shakily whispers.

Feeling the numbing pain in her heart, Ray wastes no time in removing her necklace and placing it on her clothing cabinet where she can't see it.

With the moment now ruined, Ray begins to get ready for her first week of school.

Scratch that, her first day at Ooarai Girls Academy.

"Okay..." Ray gathers herself as she slips her shirt over her head. "Time to head off I guess."

As she gathers her backpack containing all of her school supplies, she skillfully multitasks in turning off the TV and getting her key.

She opens the door taking her first step out into the brisk morning aboard the Zuikaku School Ship that's sailing across the vast Pacific Ocean.

* * *

**For those who are curious of the names, Shu Han and Cao Wei are the names of the two of the Three Kingdoms during the Three Kingdoms Era (Or Shu and Wei if you play Dynasty Warriors) **

**And this will be a Pacific Tankery Tournament instead of an International one. So, this will be interesting! **

**Panzor Vor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Student Council Office, Ooarai Girls Academy**

The day hasn't even started yet, but for the three girls of the Ooarai's Student Council, their day has begun much earlier.

One of the girl's Koyama Yuzu is barely awake as she's staring into the screen of the computer waiting for an update from their assignment.

Yuzu lets out a weary sigh. "President... why are we doing this again?"

President Kadotani Anzu, a tiny girl lazily laying back in her office chair spines herself around with ease. "Opportunties like this LITERALLY come around once in a life time, Yuzu. And trust me, this rare wonder is going to be a big welcome to our Sensha-Do team."

"But do we have to be up this early?" Yuzu complains. "We've been here since nine."

"Aww." Anzu feigns her hurt expression. "I thought you liked hanging out at school."

"I do." She mumbles. "But that doesn't mean I would like to LIVE at school!"

"Mumbler!" Anzu teases. "No gold sticker for you!"

Yuzu shakes her head and shuffles herself around to keep herself awake. "I hope Momo-Chan calls us soon. She should've found it by now..."

"Well you try getting a 9.9 tonne tank out of the ocean." Anzu continues to tease her lifelong friend. "Ahh... I can see our battles becoming more glorious with a tank like that by our side."

Before Yuzu could ask what the big deal about this tank is, Anzu's phone goes off on her desk, startling Yuzu.

Anzu answers on the second ring. "Momo-Chan?"

Yuzu looks back at her tiny friend to see her chuckling.

"Gee, so touchy. I'm just curious to see how you guys are doing." There was a pause before Anzu's face lights up. "When can you guys have it here?" A few second pass before her smile stretches across her face. "Okay! Five gold stickers for you!" With that she hangs up and leans back in her chair. "Mission accomplish."

"Soo..." Yuzu tries again of getting her question out there. "What's the big deal about a 7TP anyway?"

"Not just a 7TP." Anzu corrects her. She arches forward with a determined grin on her face. "An actual 7TP tank."

Yuzu is still clueless. "I think we both need some sleep." And with that, Yuzu brings her head down on the desk closing her eyes for just a few minutes.

Anzu, on the other hand, hops out of her chair and gazes out to the bruising purple sky. "It's official. We're the only school ever to have a tank like this."

***Panzor Vor***

Ray sits at her desk not making eye contact with any of the nearby students. All of her attention is in her journal as she hastily documents her thoughts into paper.

_I never done anything like this before, writing in a journal or something, but I don't have any sketch paper and I've got a few minutes to kill before first period, so... here goes._

_I'm going to be cliche and start with my name: Sun Ray Ling. I used to be a student at Jiangdong Academy. Now, I'm a full-fledge Ooarai gal. So far, it might as well been uneventful with coming to school finding your class and settling in. Y'know, regular school stuff. Except when this is your first time going to a Japanese school, it's a whole lot more exciting. _

_Anyways, if I have to say anything negative about my first day it's very cold in the morning! So I'm waiting fo-_

"Everyone in their seats, please!" The teacher's voice startles Ray out of her thoughts.

Ray closes her notebook and brings out a fresh one ready for her first class.

As the other girls settled down and found their seats, Ray waits for the teacher to begin her dreadful sentence of starting the day and most likely assigning them all work.

As expected, the teacher welcomes everyone back to a new year of school, warmer and more inviting than Ray expected, but what she says next catches Ray's attention.

"We have a new student joining us for the year and she has the honor of sitting at the front of the classroom!"

Ray purses her lips and exhales deeply out her nostrils.

_Why do I have to be put on the spot like that?_

_"Ms. Sun?"_ Ray's eyes widen when she hears her teacher speaking Mandarin. _"Would you stand and introduce yourself to your classmates?"_

_Oh sure, and why I don't I paint a giant target on my back with the words 'mess with the new kid'. _

Ray gives a curt nod and reluctantly stands to view the whole class. All eyes are on her now and it unsettles Ray. Some of the girls started whispering, but Ray couldn't make out what they are saying.

_"Ms. Sun?"_ The teacher gets Ray's attention still using Ray's native language. _"Is everything alright?"_

Ray forces a smile and nods before introducing herself. "Ogozaimasu. Hajimemashite." She greets in fluent Japanese before continuing in their language. "My name is Sun Ray Ling. But please just call me Ray. I'm not big on formalities."

She quickly sinks into her seat and looks back to the front avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Xièxiè sūn nǚshì" The teacher responds in rough Mandarin, looking impressed with Ray's bilingual skills.

Ray rolls her eyes, but she admires this pleasant language exchange

With introductions out of the way, the teacher begins class and Ray dives deeps in her notes and listening as much as she can.

_Wonder if how long I'll keep this model behavior up 'till I get all tired of school. _

***Panzer Vor***

The day is going much faster for Ray than expected. It felt like a moment ago when she was just in her first class. Now, she's outside on a dirt field in the hot sun fending off one of the best volleyball players she's ever met.

Her opponent, a tiny girl with short brown hair, is a very agile player with quick reflexes. Fortunately, Ray is barely able to keep up with her at the cost of the sharp stinging in her arms from the ball.

The rest of the class is sitting on what looks like new and polished bleachers, cheering and exclaiming after each tense serve.

However, Ray is slowly but surely feeling the stinging effect of the ball slapping against her arms, unsure of how much more she can take.

The ball is now in her opponent's court and she leaps into the air ready to deliver a striking ball.

"For victory!" She cries triumphantly as she slams the ball down with her fist.

Ray's could not register the speed of the ball, but her reflexes calculated that the strike was very likely, and probably unintentionally, aiming for her face, allowing her to shield it with her red arms.

_"Argh! Sonuva-"_ The impact of the ball is so powerful that Ray's arm jabbed her nose, smarting it.

While Ray recovers from the pain, her opponent effortlessly retaliates with lightning speed and a farther range.

Ray gasps and springs into action and leaps to the sides stretching her arms out. She then crashes and slides across the field kicking up so much dirt that no one can see if she caught the ball or not.

Everyone gasped as all eyes are glued to the ball flying into the air and over the other side of the net, catching the tiny pro off guard. She lunges forward to return the serve and barely touches it with the knuckle of her index finger.

The result is the ball bashing directly into the net.

Game over. Ray is the winner.

The tiny girl's face is contorted with disbelief and disappointment as if some illusion of her being unbeatable has been shattered.

As the dust settles, Ray scrounges herself up into a ball with raw-looking scrapes on her knees and elbows. Labored breaths and sharp inhales through her teeth are heard.

Everyone on the bleaches, equally as shocked, offers a lukewarm applause for Ray, genuinely congratulating her but, at the same time, hurt that their preferred player lost.

As the class is soon dismissed for lunch, three athletic-looking girls in volleyball looking clothes rush to the tiny girl's aid. They offer her words of comfort and her small smile hints that she's feeling better.

Ray, on the other hand, is still on the ground still recovering from her daredevil stunt she pulled off.

_"Man, showering is not going to be fun tonight."_ She mutters to herself while imagining all of those burns she'll have to endure while cleaning herself.

She grunts in pain as she slowly rises to her feet. "Well, guess it's lunchtime."

"Hey, girl! You wanna get some lunch with us?" A cheerful upbeat voice fills the silence.

_"Huh?"_ Ray's mind is registering if that question is directed at her, and after seeing that no one else seems to be around, she slowly turns her head to see something she didn't expect.

Two girls in the same PE uniform as Ray are smiling warmly at her while approaching her. One of these girls has shoulder-length copper hair and rather short in stature, while her partner, about the same height, has curly chin-length brown hair and looks rather nervous but excited at the same time.

"Umm..."

Ray is unsure how to respond to the question. Why would two girls want to invite a complete stranger to hang out with them at lunch? There has to be some sort of catch right?

As Ray tries to rise to her feet, she quickly forgets of her injuries.

_"Ow!"_ She grunts, holding her bleeding knee.

The two girls' expressions quickly shift to concern. Genuine concern.

"Uh... stay there!" The brown-haired girl exclaims as she rushes forward to Ray's aid. She examines her knee and eyes her elbows. "We're going to have to wash these scrapes."

"Agh!" The copper-haired girl squeaks. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it was that bad. Umm... let's get you to the nurse's office!"

"Right!" Her partner affirms, more confident than before. "Let's help you up, Miss!"

Ray couldn't help but chuckle as two random strangers help her to her feet. "I'm not hurt that bad, guys." She assures them before wincing from taking a step. It's more painful than she expected. "Ah hell..." She curses in Mandarin.

"Just take it easy!" The copper-haired girl tells her gently. "We're taking this nice and slow."

"Here, I'll keep you level. Hop on your other leg if you have to." The brown-haired girl suggests.

Ray does not hesitate on hopping on her good foot as these random girls help her to the nurse's office.

_What's your angle, ladies?_

But out loud, and being somewhat sincere, she mutters. "Thank you."

***Panzer Vor***

After the brutal stinging of the disinfectants and bandaging her knee and elbows, Ray sits on her bed with these two girls beside her. It's a strange feeling to them still with her. She didn't expect them to actually stay behind and see if she's alright.

But Ray doesn't mind the company. Still, she's suspicious of their purpose of wanting to befriend her.

"It's feeling a lot better." Ray says carefully bending her knee, testing it's mechanical function. "Thank you."

"I'm glad it is." The copper haired girl says. "Honestly, I never thought that Noriko would meet her match in volleyball."

"Ms. Isobe wishes that she can participate in the volleyball tournaments as soon as she graduates." The brown-haired girl explains.

Ray shifts uncomfortable. "I... didn't expect volleyball means that much to her."

The brown-haired girl smiles. "I think she'll see you as a worthy opponent, and she'll work harder to beat you next time."

Ray lets out a chuckle. "Oh boy... competition."

"But don't worry about that right now." The copper-haired girl says. "We haven't even introduced each other!" She eagerly offers her hand. "I'm Takaebe Saori, Ooarai student and expert on boys! So if you're ever thinking of trying to seduce a man I'm always happy to help!"

Ray laughs at Saori's self-proclaimed expertise and shakes her hand.

"Akiyama Yukari." The brown-haired girl gives a sharp salute. "Very nice to meet you!"

Ray's brows arch up, surprised to see Yukari acting all regimental.

_This girl gonna sign up for the Defense Force or something?_

"It's nice to meet you both." Ray nods to both while returning Yukari's salute with a casual two-finger salute. "I'm Sun Ray Ling. But just call me Ray. No offense, but It's kinda awkward when people are formal with me."

"Sun... Ray Ling..." Saori repeats slowly before smiling. "It has a nice ring to it!"

Yukari gives Ray a curious look. "Did you transfer here to Ooarai?"

Ray nods. "Yeah, just last week! I came from Jiangdong."

Yukari and Saori give each other a look before looks back at Ray.

"I'm... unfamiliar with that school, sorry." Yukari sheepishly says.

Ray chuckles. "It's fine. It's on the School-Ship _Three Kingdoms _and based out of-"

"Oh yeah!" Saori gleefully interrupts. "I heard gossip that we were getting a Chinese transfer student, but turns out those rumors are true! This is awesome!"

Ray laughs awkwardly. "Well... actually-"

"That also explains your accent, too." Yukari chimes in.

Both Ray and Saori shot Yukari glares, and the girl realized her error.

"Oh! Uh... It's nothing bad! I just notice it is all! B-but don't worry! I-it's nice and i-it's awesome that you can speak Japanese so well! M-my Chinese is improving though! I prom-"

Saori takes over. "What Yukari is trying to say is that it's nice that you can understand us and vice versa."

"Yeah," Ray says. "I lived in Japan for a bit when I was little, so I picked up on Japanese really quickly."

Ray's leg unconsciously twirls around without much pain to it.

Saori grins. "Looks like you're better already! And I think there's still some time to get some lunch!"

"Oh yeah!" Ray recalls lunchtime. "I forgot. Sorry I made you guys miss half of lunch..."

"Think nothing of it." Yukari assures her. "Meeting a new transfer student from another nation is far more exciting!"

"Yeah!" Saori agrees. "I hope you don't mind if you join us."

"Wha-? Uh... for real?"

"Mmm-hmm." The girls' chorus

Ray hesitates but accepts their invitation. As first days go, this is a very entertaining day so far.

***Panzer Vor***

Ray has not seen herself separated from Saori and Yukari ever since they guided her to the cafeteria. On one side, Ray enjoys the small talk with the two girls, but she can't help but feel there some sort of ulterior motive to them reaching out to her.

Regardless, she decides to let this go not wanting to get too paranoid. Especially on her first day.

The cafeteria is vibrantly lit as the interior feels cheerful and natural, and the natural lighting coming from the glass walls and ceilings. Ray reflects back to her old school where the cafeteria had a bleak and dull atmosphere to it. At least the staff allowed the students to eat outside.

"So, Ray," Saori catches Ray's attention. "Do you need any help with getting settled into Ooarai?"

Ray arches a brow. "Settled in?"

"Mmm-hmm." She nods. "Do you know what kinda activites you like? Or what sort of courses you would like to take?"

Yukari joins in on the conversation. "Our school didn't have a lot of programs not too long ago, but now with the funding, we have a variety of courses and clubs you can join!"

Ray is caught off guard by their curiosity and couldn't formulate a genuine answer for them and herself. And she doesn't want to give them a lame answer like, 'I don't know, yet.'

Thankfully, she has an alternative answer. "Wow... it's pretty cool that you guys got a whole lot of funding now."

With their food paid for, the three girls walk toward the busy center with many occupied tables. Ray is unconsciously following them.

"It's pretty amazing, to be honest!" Saori says. "But really, the only reason we got funding, to begin with, is because of our Sensha-Do team."

Ray is initially confused by what Saori means, "I'm sorry?" But then she puts two and two together. "Oh! Tankery!"

"Yep!" Saori chirps. "Not to brag, but we're known for having a pretty flawless winning streak in every match."

"Well... except a few practice matches with St. Gloriana..." Yukari sheepishly adds.

Saori's face flushes red. "She doesn't need to know that!"

But Ray smiles. "So... you guys are part of... Sensha-Do then?" She slowly enunciates the Japanese word of Tankery not wanting to mess it up.

"Affirmative," Yukari replies. "Not only that, but Ms. Nishizumi is our commander!"

"Huh?" Again, Ray is confused, but again, she quickly figures it out. "Oh! You mean..." The thought sinks in and it shocks her. "Holy... You mean... you guys know, Miho Nishizumi?"

"Know her? More like she's one of my best friends and mentor!" Yukari exclaims.

Saori looks surprised herself. "Wait, you know Miho?"

"Well, I know of her." Ray specifies. "Ever since you guys defeated Saunders, everyone back at my old school watched every match you guys had! Even against Kuromorimine! That's like the best school in all of Japan! Especially with the types of tanks they were driving!"

Saori and Yukari grin seeing Ray being more engaged and open.

Ray continues. "And that match with All-Stars, that was tense!" She realizes that she's becoming a little too excited. "Sorry... I guess I'm kinda a fan of you guys is all."

"It's perfectly fine," Saori assures her. "Honestly, it's pretty cool that we have a fan here! And consider yourself lucky, because you're about to meet Miho yourself!"

"W-WHAT?!"

Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, Ray follows the girls to a nearly occupied table where three other girls are sitting. Two girls have a similar look with their raven-black long hair, but one is taller and has a gentle expression on her face, the other is shorter in stature but has a mellow and tired expression. However, the last girl, there is no denying that from her short reddish hair and familiar face that it is the legendary Miho Nishizumi!

Ray can feel the butterflies kicking up again and she can feel her legs freezing up on her.

"Hey girls!" Saori calls out. "Guess who we picked up along the way!"

The three girls look up and greet them with smiles and waves. Ray feels uncomfortable being put on the spot now.

"Hey, guys!" Miho calls back before bringing her attention to Ray with a smile on her face.

"We picked her up from the volley match! One she won!" Yukari explains.

Ray greets the three girls with a quick bow. "Hajimemashite."

"It's nice to meet you." The soft-spoken girl greets Ray. "Did you transfer here?"

"Oh yeah!" Saori chimes in eagerly. "She's a foreign exchange student!"

Yukari joins in. "Ms. Nishizumi, Ms. Isuzu, Ms. Reizei, allow us to introduce-"

"Sun Ray Ling." Miho reveals Ray's name. "Born March 24th."

That catches Ray off guard. "Umm... I'm sorry?"

"Miho has a tendency to know people she meets and their birthdays!" Saori explains. "She knew mine and Hana's on her first day here!" She points over at the tall raven-haired girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Sun."

"It's just Ray, please." Ray corrects her. "But nice to meet you, too Hana."

"Hmph! Mako!" Saori cries out at the other black-haired girl. "Say something!"

"Hmmm..." The girl known as Mako hums and gives Ray a nod. "Nice to meet you." She greets in a low and tired voice.

Ray nods. "You too, Mako."

With introductions out of the way, Ray, Saori and Yukari take their seats with Ray taking her seat next to Mako and Yukari and facing Miho. As the girls are engaging in their conversation, Ray's somewhat surprised to see that these girls are not what she expect.

_Man, everyone here, including Miho... they're all down to earth and friendly. Not what I expect from Tankery vets._

"Ray," Miho's voice catches Ray's attention.

Ray seems a little surprised that the legendary tankery commander is now talking to her.

"Is it true that you won a volleyball match against Noriko?"

Ray nods. "Well... it wasn't easy. I never played so hard in my life."

Miho flashes a warm smile. "That's pretty cool! I wish I would've been there to see it!"

"It was tense, Miporin!" Saori tells Miho. "I mean there a were a few close calls, and I thought Noriko was going to win this!"

"Yeah!" Yukari joins in. "She was formidable! But we did warn her that Ms. Isobe will be working hard for a rematch."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Mako's low voice is barely heard.

Hana smiles. "It's not every day that a new student wins against one of the best players." She pauses and ponders for a bit. "Is there a term for something like that?"

Mako offers an answer. "I think it's an underdog victory."

"Or David vs Goliath!" Yukari exclaims.

"That's it!" Saori declares. "It's so cool we have her at the table!"

Ray's smile slightly fades from the conversation.

_So that's why they invited me to sit with them. At least... I DID get a win in on my first day._

Feeling hurt by all the shallow praises, Ray wishes that lunch can be over soon and off to her next class.

"Ray?" Miho's voice brings Ray out of her thoughts.

"Oh..." Ray feigns a smile. "Yes, Ms. Nishizumi."

"No need for that. Just call me Miho." She says. "But... are you okay? You seem a little uncomfortable."

"Oh yeah... sorry... It's just ummm... this may sound a little weird, but..." She brings a clean napkin out with a pen resting on top of it. "Would it be okay if I got your autograph? Umm... again, you're kinda a legend back at my old school, soo..."

"Oh!" Miho looks taken aback by this but delighted at the same time. "Sure thing!" She giggles. "I never signed autographs before!"

Saori seems excited from Ray's offer. "Miporin, you're really popular!"

Everyone else starts cheering for Miho soon after

Miho blushes. "C'mon, guys, you're embarrassing me!"

Ray smirks. "You very modest, Miho. That's truly unexpected. Not a bad thing. In fact, it's really cool that an undefeated winner can be very humble."

Miho smiles at Ray's praise. However, Saori and Hana give Ray strange glares. The way Ray said what she said, there was a passive-aggressive feeling fuming in her.

Ray continues. "It's refreshing because, for fans, it doesn't matter if you're nice or a total jerk as long as you win." Her fist, hidden underneath the table, starts trembling. "It's kinda weird, because if a winning streak is cut short, all those friends that winner had moved on like nothing ever happened." She bites her lip, threatening to make it bleed. "But it's cool that I got a win like that at Volleyball, because I got to meet you guys."

Miho quickly catches something off about Ray. "Oh... umm..."

A low chime flows throughout the cafeteria signaling that it's time for the next class.

Ray is the first one to rise from her seat. "I have to get to my next class." She gathers her tray and leaves. "Thank you for lunch!"

The five girls remain at their seats puzzled on what happened.

"Well... I think that didn't go well." Mako states.

"Yeah..." Saori agrees. "Ray was definitely upset. Was it something we said?"

Miho frowns. "Let's try and meet up with her after school. Maybe we can take her out for something to eat."

Saori nods. "I think she'd like that."

"Maybe we can take her shopping, too?" Yukari suggests.

Everyone stares at Yukari.

"What?"

"You just want to go down to the tank store." Saori mutters.

Yukari stammers. "That's not true! I didn't even say that!"

"But you were thinking it." Maho mumbles.

"Huh?" Saori cocks her head up, something grabbing her attention. Suddenly, her eyes widen. "Guys! Look!" She points up at the ceiling.

The other girls glance in the direction where Saori is pointing where a new flatscreen TV is located. The news anchor's voice is drowned out from the noisy chatter in the cafeteria, but the bulletin words make Miho's heart drop.

_**Breaking news: Kuromorimine School to be shut down. **_

"Oh no..." Miho whispers.

The four other girls come to her aid as Miho's eye are glued to the TV.

All she can think about now is her mother and her sister.

***Panzor Vor***

**Kuromorimine Girls Academy**

"What sort of idiocy is this?!" Nishizumi Shiho snaps over the phone with a rather condescending financing bureaucrat. "This isn't a common school ship, we are Kuromorimine! We are the best academy known throughout the country, and the bes-"

_"Best Sensha-Do team?" _His voice finishes cooly. _"Ms. Nishizumi, based on your recent track record in Sensha-Do, even your recent tryout match with a foreign academy with limited funding and inadequate tanks, it, unfortunately, tells us that Kuromorimine's golden age has long passed. And lets not forget that incident where a student from YOUR school illegally fired AFTER the match resulting in one dead and another injured?__"_

A chill runs down Shiho's spine but she grinds her teeth and continues. "May I remind you that Ms. Itsumi is now awaiting prison for her actions. A decision that Kuromorimine handled personally, and let me remind you that our academy has ONLY suffered three losses throughout our ENTIRE history of Sensha-Do. In comparison with other academies-"

_"Such as Ooarai?"_ He cuts her off again._ "They have remained undefeated, Ms. Nishizumi. Their reputation for defying all the odds and winning against academies superior to them has made them very popular."_

Shiho growls. "I will state the obvious that if my daughter hadn't transferred away from Kuromorimine, we wouldn't be having this pointless conversation!"

_"Yet here we are, ma'am." _His tone drips with mockery. _"Just keep in mind that this is nothing personal, Ms. Nishizumi. However, maintaining school ships is expensive and we need to make cuts. If there was any other way..."_

Shiho wasn't even listening to him anymore. Her mind is on something far more infuriating: Kuromorimine is a scapegoat for them wanting to cut funding! Their target was Ooarai all along, but after their string of victories, and a written agreement, Ooarai remains untouched from being shut down. So, it's only natural they decided to target a much more expensive school with high-quality tanks.

That humiliating defeat at the hands of Jiangdong Academy was all the proof they needed to proceed with their scheme.

Now, Kuromorimine will soon be-

"NO!" Shiho screams. "This Academy is renown for delivering quick and decisive victory! It has a huge part in Sensha-Do tradition, it made this sport into what it is today! I will be damned if I have you shut down this academy!" She lowers her voice into a menacing growl. "And you'll have your precious funding when you pry it from my cold dead body."

With that she cuts the line and throws the phone towards the wall making a dent.

Shiho rises to her feet and away from the table pacing back and forth leaving Maho sitting there shocked of what she just heard.

"It's true is it?" Her oldest daughter murmurs. "Our school... will be shut down..."

Suddenly Shiho turns to face her daughter. Her scowl softens into a hopeless frown. "When... Miho left Kuromorimine..." She slowly walks to Maho. "I did not hide my willingness to see her go to Ooarai. I even went as far as casting her out. But now... I see that letting her go was a huge mistake..." A stray tear falls from the woman's cheek. "You were right... Miho... my daughter... she has truly redeemed herself as a commander. More than that, she has exceeded everyone's expectations in every match thrown against her. She truly is the best Japan has to offer." Her scowl returns. "Something I foolishly proclaimed you to be."

Maho is taken aback by this. "Mother..."

Shiho seizes her daughter and forces her to her feet. "Maho... my daughter... Commander of Kuromorimine's Sensha-Do team, through your arrogance and stupidity, you have sentenced our academy into irrelevance AND BANKRUPTCY!" Her voice dangerously rises as she roughly removes Maho's Sensha-Do jacket. "You're... unworthy of this school!" She then seizes her trademark cover hat. "You're unworthy of Sensha-Do! YOU'RE UNWORTHY... of being my daughter!"

Those last words shatter Maho's heart, and cracks in her stoic facade show with a lump throat holding back the urge to sob.

"Get out of my sight."

Maho remains frozen. Her mother's words petrifying her from leaving.

"OUT! NOW!"

Her scream releases Maho from her spell and Maho marches out of the room without looking back. She didn't even have the common courtesy to slide the door shut.

With Shiho alone, all she can do is break down crying and falls to the floor, instantly regretting her actions. "Maho...? No... what have I done?"

***Panzer Vor***

**Leclerc Tank Cafe**

Everyone is chowing down delicious tank-styled cheesecakes and Miho is feeling a little better after seeing what was on the news earlier today.

"I still can't believe Kuromorimine is getting shut down." Miho murmurs, still plagued by the news.

Yukari gently rests a hand on Miho's shoulder. "If need be, we'll find a way to help them get back on their feet."

Hana nods. "It's still horrible though. All because they couldn't get into the Pacific Tournament?"

"Oh right!" Yukari exclaims. "I forgot! This year is the first annual Pacific Tournament! From what I heard every school is competing to earn a spot in the Tournament. Not just Japan, but every nation across the Pacific!"

Saori seems a little confused. "I don't understand though. Why are they holding a PACIFIC tournament? We never had those before?" She asks not because she was curious, but hopefully to shift the conversation away from Kuromorimine for Miho's sake.

"Well..." Miho ponders this. "I think it's because a lot of Sensha-Do matches are held in the Pacific."

Yukari nods. "Sensha-Do is popular in other parts of the world, but it's true that everyone in the Pacific region loves it."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Anzu signs us up for the Tournament." Hana says before chowing down on a piece of her chocolate cake.

"That would be a huge step up for us." Mako states before flashing a small smile. "So I guess we'll just have to work harder than we have before."

"Right!" Miho nods before smiling feeling excited. "You know, I never thought in participating in a regional tournament. But now I'm ready!" She looks at her four treasured friends. "And with you guys by my side, I know we can give this everything got."

Yukari places her hand over Miho's. "Always."

Saori follows suit. "We're with you all the way, Miporin."

Hana joins in. "This is a whole new journey."

Mako rests her hand on top of everyone else's. "They better give us four times the credits if we win."

Empowered by her friends, Miho beams and cries out proudly. "Panzer Vor!"

"Panzor Vor!" Everyone chorused.

Shortly after, Yukari and Saori begin to debate on whether 'Panzer Vor' should only be reserve before matches. However, Miho soon has her mind on something else. Or more specifically, someone else.

"I hope Ray's okay." Miho says in a concerned tone.

Saori and Yukari, no longer arguing over 'Panzer Vor' express worry as well.

"Me, too. I really thought she was happy with us."

Saori nods. "We tried finding her after school, but I think she left school as soon as it was over."

"Maybe she doesn't like us all that much?" Mako weakly suggests.

Saori shakes her head. "No. Something's bothering her."

"Hopefully, once we meet up with her we can cheer her up." Miho says.

The girls hum in agreement before continuing to eat. It didn't take long before Hana comes up with an idea involving her pristine flower arrangements.

***Panzer Vor***

With her first day done, Ray is enjoying the solitude out by the pier as she watches the sun sink into the water.

For Ray, there's something comforting about looking out a sea. There's something timeless and adventurous about it. It's a view the most beautiful landscape cannot compete with.

It's enough to distract her from lighting her very first cigarette. A nasty habit to help her calm her nerves.

But as she holds that crumples napkin in her hand, she resists the urge to let tears flow down her face.

"Well..." She struggles to produce words. "One step down. One more to go." She sighs before lighting her cigarette. "First day of break, I'll drop this off."

She blows stream of smoke through her lips, hoping to make cool rings like in those mythical movies.

_"Better luck next time I guess."_

A distant cry startles Ray, fearing that someone has caught her smoking. But as she desperately extinguishes her butt and coughing violently as a result, she discards the evidence in the nearest bin before hearing the same old lady cry out again.

_"What the..."_

_Okay, someone is obviously in pain. But... someone has got her, right?_

After hearing the same old lady whimper, and the fact she sounds close, Ray lets out a cry of frustration knowing that she has to help whoever is in trouble.

_Please no mouth-to-mouth. PLEASE no mouth-to-mouth!_

She races across the street to see the source of the cries and whimpers, an elderly lady clutching her chest while trembling on her side.

_"Ahh, fucking hell..."_ She curses in Mandarin before calling out in Japanese. "Um... excuse me! Ma'am!"

Multitasking, Ray races over to the lady while already having an ambulance on the line. After giving her location, the lady on the line tells Ray to put her phone on speaker so she can instruct her on what to do.

But things take a turn for the worse when the woman soon becomes unresponsive.

_"Oh, shit..."_ Ray whispers before crying out. _"She stopped breathing!"_

The lady calmly relays a series of instructions to Ray as she desperately rests the woman on her back. She begins a series of CPR actions with 30 chest compressions followed by two kisses of life. She repeats this process several times without stopping, adrenaline pumping throughout her body and sweat beads forming on her forehead.

_"27... 28... 29... 30..."_

Before she can give the woman another kiss of life, the sirens of the ambulance grow rapidly louder and parked right beside Ray before she could react. The paramedics quickly and efficiently got the elderly lady on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Ray, without thinking, leaps into the back by the woman's side.

Ray watches as the paramedics quickly place IV's on her arms and hook her up to life saving machines, as one of them questions what happened. Ray, still feeling somewhat of a rush, shakily answers to the best of her abilities.

_Come on... please don't die... my day was rough enough already!_

***Panzer Vor***

Ray must have been waiting in the waiting room for an hour, and there's still nothing on the woman in intensive care.

She can feel her fist trembling and she's taking in several deep breaths to steady herself.

_"Well... if the doctor came out just like that, then I know it would be bad news."_ She tells herself to boost her morale. She forces out a laugh. _"Man, she may be old, but looks like she's still got it!"_

But Ray becomes paralyzed as she sees the doctor walking towards her. The blood in her body freezes as she steels herself for what the doctor has to say.

He's a tall prestigious looking man that looks somewhat wary look on his face.

Ray stands as he approaches and the pass two seconds feels like an eternity.

"She's stabilized." He says with a content smile.

Ray lets out a shaky breath. "Wow... she is a tough lady."

"Don't downplay what you done, young lady. She's still alive because of you."

Those words sink into Ray and she feels a lukewarm sense of peace knowing the woman is okay.

"W-when will she recover?"

"Likely tomorrow." The doctor answers. "But she'll need to stay in the hospital for a while just to be safe." He chuckles. "And I can tell that she's just going to love that."

Ray frowns. "I see."

"Don't worry about it." He assures her. "Her heart is doing much better now, thanks to you."

Ray sighs. "Well... thanks for stroking my ego, doc. Guess I needed it."

The Doctor smirks. "Well, her granddaughter is going to be relieved." His smirk falters. "Poor girl. They may not show it but her granddaughter her love each other very much."

Ray nods. "Well... have a good night, Doc."

With that, departs from the waiting room and toward the exit. She can see the exit doors in front of her until they slide open.

"Wait! Mako!"

Ray gasps seeing the four girls she hung with earlier at school today. _"Gāisǐ de!"_ She swears before seeking covering in the nearest bathroom.

She can hear Mako, the sleepy girl, pleading for the room number her grandmother is in before sprinting forward with her friends not far behind.

With them out of sight, Ray slips out of the hospital and begins her long walk back to her apartment.

*Panzer Vor*

**Jiangdong Academy**

The auditorium is packed with every student in the school. Sun Ying Shang scans the girls sitting on the floor.

Unmotivated, unsure, and unwilling to compete in tankery.

That has to change soon. Otherwise...

Ying, flanked by her new lieutenants Vicky Fang and Hei Mei Jin, adorns herself in a crisp olive green uniform with her cap sandwiched between her arm. She looks over at Vicky and gives her a nod, signaling her she's ready.

With that, Vicky steps forward to silence the chattering students.

_"Everyone please..."_ She begins sheepishly. _"We're about too..."_

But she couldn't get the girl's attention. She tries again, pleading louder, but to no avail.

Suddenly Ying steps forward and positions herself in front of the mic.

_"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"_ She snaps.

Everyone, paralyzed by her shout, goes silent.

_"Now then,"_ Ying begins in a calm professional tone. _"As all of you are aware, Jiangdong has secured its spot in participating in the Pacific Tankery Tournament. But as you all know, our match against Kuromorimine has left much of our medium tanks currently inoperable, and we do not have the funds to have them repaired."_ She turns to Mei and she responds with a sharp nod.

Mei steps forward stealing the Mic. "T_hat means we'll be taking on our next opponent the hard way! We've scrounged up what was left of our funds and have ourselves a series of Vickers, Panzer I's and CV.33 Tankettes. And a WHOLE lotta them, so we won't have to worry about running out of those bad boys anytime soon."_

Ying watches as the students' spirits rise hearing the news. But the reality is that the majority of their tanks, even with their high numbers, are weak in armor and firepower. One of the main reasons Jiangdong got them so cheap.

_"But these tanks will have to be commandeered by new recruits. So it's our duty to inform the students and staff of Jiangdong that Tankery is a full-on Mandatory course. Failure to sign up for Tankery within the next 48 hours will result in students being expelled."_

_"What?!"_

_"Are you kidding me?!"_

_"That's fucking bullshit!"_

_"BOO!"_

_"You guys suck! We didn't sign up for this!"_

Everyone in the auditorium is growing more and more hostile, almost ready to charge up the stage and personally beat the crap out of the three girls.

But Ying remains unfazed and takes over. _"Do you idiots have aNY IDEA WHAT FACING?!"_

Her menacing tone pacifies the mob and points to the slide show in front of her. _"Our next opponent, Chi-Ha-Tan Academy,"_ Video footage appears of WWII Japanese medium tanks swathing through metal corpses of numerous Vickers and Panzer I's. A sharp chill races down the spines of every student. _"They've been wiping out our neighboring schools in every match so far. Wuzhang, Hulao, Hefei, and every other school, they've been massacred against Chi-Ha-Tan. And now, we're going to be going up against them." Her brows furrow. "Let me repeat our situation: We're going up against a fierce and fanatic opponent. Our job is to win... no matter what the cost. Because if we lose... we lose everything."_

The students are now being filled with a grim sense of determination.

Seeing their faces makes Ying nod. "We have two weeks to prepare for our match. Everyone will be assigned duties and roles tomorrow." She turns to Mei again. "Dismiss the students."

She salutes sharply. _"Yes ma'am!"_ She takes over the mic again. _"Dismissed! Get to your dorms and be here on time tomorrow! Move!"_

As the students begin scuttling out of the auditorium, Mei, Vicky, and Ying are left alone on stage.

_"I don't know how we're gonna win against them though, Ma'am."_ Vicky tells Ying. _"It's going to be a slaughter."_

_"Don't be a wimp!"_ Mei scoffs. _"We still got three Shermans with us."_

_"I'll need a full review of where we'll have our match. Terrain, starting points, everything!"_

_"Yes ma'am!"_ The two girls salute as their tank commander marches out of the auditorium.

Vicky sighs. _"I really miss Ray..."_

Mei scowls. _"She made her choice."_ She growls. _"And we made ours. And right now, our job is to win this Tournament."_

Vicky nods reluctantly. _"Right."_

* * *

**Phew! Another chapter done!**

**So to those who don't know, when Miho says Saori's and Hana's birthdays on episode one, those were important battles during WWII. This means that Ray's birthday, March 24th, is the beginning of a very important battle. **

**I won't reveal what that battle was but one of the most important battles in Chinese History. Hope you guys enjoy the trivia :) **

**Panzer Vor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

**There are a few things that are going distiguish dialogue between characters.**

_"When dialogue like this appears, this is characters talking in Mandarin." _

**Also I want to apologize for butchering any Chinese names and phrases. I, being an ignorant fanfiction writer, am not the best with Mandarin. If you guys give me tips to improve, I'd welcome it. **

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Commander Nishi Kinuyo watches with pride as her team executes a perfect of balance between aggression and patience. A balance that has rewarded Chi-Han-Tan another grand victory.

The fighting was tense, and the school of Hefei put up a fanatical resistance within a small residential town that is within the boundaries of the match. To add more difficulty to Chi-Han-Tan, the town Hefei's tanks entrenched themselves in was encircled by an ancient but sturdy stone wall. Fortunately, Kinuyo and her team kept their cool, coordinated an effective offensive and systematically made every one of Hefei's Panzer Is and Vickers inoperable.

_"Chi-Han-Tan Academy of Japan takes the_ _match!"_

The tank crews cheer as they leap from their tanks and embrace one another in celebration.

Kinuyo smiles with pride. Her crew has come a long way of breaking from their traditional tactics their school has followed and blend them with strategies that would have been considered taboo.

"Banzai!" The commander thrusts her arms in the air.

"Banzai!" Her crewmates chorus proudly.

The commander of Hefei, Nina Tang, stumbles out of her battered M4 Sherman. Her brows furrow seeing the powerful Ha-Go and Chi-Ha tanks proudly displayed in the center of town, like glorified heroes.

She shakes her head in frustration. She knew that Hefei was bound to lose this match, especially with the tanks they had. But for a split second, she thought they could hold. If she hadn't dispersed the column of T-26's from the match, then maybe, just maybe...

_"Well this sucks." _

Nina turns back to see one of her crew members, Bai Shang Li, stumbling towards her. A broken expression is seen across her face, but also seething anger as well.

_"I know you love arguments, boss, so I'm gonna say what the hell were you thinking?! Out of all of the choices, you ordered our calvary to retreat?! I mean, we could've stopped them right here! But noooooo! We have to join the league of losers along with the last five schools! And now Jiangdong-"_

_"Jiangdong is going to need those tanks!"_ Nina snaps before letting out a weary sigh. _"Let's be honest, even if we were gonna win this match, we wouldn't make it to the finals."_

Shang's scowl softens._ "So... Jiangdong's our only hope? Are they?"_

Nina grimly nods. _"Trust me. These guys are going to be the least of their problems."_ She soon forms a small smile. _"But given what Ying can do to freakin' Kuromorimine, she can definitely wipe the floor with these fools."_

Shang nods. _"Ying is pretty scary. Y'know that right?"_

Nina chuckles. "What_ else is new?"_

_"They better win. Xiao would be pretty pissed if they lost." _

Nina's heart sinks. _"Yeah... hopefully she's not mad we lost in her hometown." _

Shang gives Nina a jab on the shoulder. _"Then we better hope Ying can win this one for us... and Xiao." _

_"She will." _Nina answers with confidence. _"Especially with the calvary coming her way."_

_"Does she know?"_

_"I'm gonna let her know soon. The T-26 column will likely arrive in five days, so-"_

_"Five days?!" _Shang exclaims. _"They'll already be up against those condescending bitches!"_

Nina flashes a cunning grin. _"I know. Right on time, too." _

Shang's eyes widen and her mouth drops. _"What the... i-is that even legal?" _

Nina nods. _"Under certain circumstances, it's totally legal. And if I know Ying, she's definitely going to bring our tanks into the fight!"_

Shang's shock expression twists into a sinister smile. _"Then Tojo will never know what hit 'em!"_

***Panzer Vor***

**Ooarai Girls Academy**

With the school day over, Ray thinks today would be a good day to branch herself out and try out one of the after school clubs.

Ooarai's History Club seems like a good place as any to start.

After wandering a naturally lit corridor, Ray comes across a door with characters displayed on the wall showing that she has reached her destination.

She snickers finding a mildly crude drawing of a happy blue hippo with crooked teeth proudly displaying it's rear end at her.

_"I'm never gonna get that out of my head, am I?" _Ray wonders out loud.

A cheer is heard from inside the classroom followed by a frustrated groan. Ray's face contorts into a puzzled expression, wondering what is going on in there.

_"Maybe knocking would be a better way to get their attention," _Ray mumbles before sucking in a deep breath. _"Time to meet and greet I guess."_

With five sheepish knocks on the door, the chatter going on in the other room ceases for second before continuing.

Ray frowns, thinking that the History Club is just ignoring her. _"Guess they're not accepting new members." _

Disappointed, Ray slouches her arms and prepares to walk away, wonder what other clubs she can take.

A sharp click is heard and the door opens rather suddenly. Ray stumbles back, caught off guard by the girl in the doorway with a big smile on her face.

The girl is dressed like some sort of vintage military officer. Her short blonde hair is mostly covered by a snappy officers cap with a golden eagle emblazoned at the top, and sports a khaki military jacket over her student uniform.

Ray can't help but wonder if this girl intentionally dressed after the famed Desert Fox himself.

The girl's smile slightly falters. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Guderian."

Ray's at a loss. "Umm... excuse me?"

The girl shakes her head. "Never mind! Can I help you?"

"Uhh... yeah..." Ray stammers. "This is the History Club? Umm... I'm Sun Ray Ling, I kinda transferred here and I'm interested in joining."

The girl suddenly beams. "Oh! Of course!" She chirps. "Please c'mon in!"

After thanking her, Ray slowly enters the classroom to see that it's heavily decorated with vintage items and artifacts. From the red Roman banner posted on the wall, to what looks like an authentic display of old Samurai armor. Ray is simply blown away by everything in this room.

"Woah... This is... this is incredible!"

Three girls are seated at five desks glued together with what looks like a pretty tense board game with a map of Europe and pieces of artillery, infantry, and tanks. They all glance up to see their officer dressed friend and Ray approaching.

Like her greeter at the door, Ray can tell these girls are dressed in pieces of clothing that represent a specific time era. One girl with short brown hair has a piece of red cloth wrapped around her neck like a scarf. The other is a girl with straight shoulder-length hair with her left eye completely shut and dressed with a red headband that resembles Fedual Japan. And last but not least is a girl with short black hair and glasses with an elegant black jacket that leaves Ray somewhat puzzled of what era is supposed to represent.

"Everyone!" The military girl starts waving a hand at Ray. "A new recruit is eager to join our ranks!"

Everyone cheers, sounding elated actually.

"Awesome!"

"Our influence grows!"

"Welcome aboard!"

Ray offers them a friendly smile. "Hi there." She greets timidly. "My name is Sun Ray Ling. But, just call me Ray." She glances around at the class still amazed by all the history references. "I gotta say, I've never seen this much devotion to history before."

"Well, yeah!" The girl with the red scarf speaks up. "We're not called the history girls for nothing." She offers her hand. "Suzuki Takako. But everyone knows me as Caesar."

Ray accepts the handshake. "After the Roman dictator, right?"

"And General." She nods. "Defeating the Gauls and Pompey's more numerous army makes this man to be admired."

Then it's the girl with the headband to introduce herself.

"Sugiyama Kiyoumi. But I'm honored with the soul name of Saemonza."

"Saaaeemoonza." Ray slowly repeats, but she has no idea what the reference is. "Sengoku Jidai?"

She happily nods. "You know your history! The era that finally united Japan!"

_Yeah... under that dickhead Hideyoshi, AFTER over a hundred years of war._

"Nice to meet you."

That finally leaves the girl with the red glasses and black jacket.

"Nogami Takeko. But everyone knows me as Oryou."

"What's your favorite area to cover in history?" Ray asks.

"Bakumatsu." She answers, hoping Ray can know what is represented.

"The end of the Shogunate, and the Modernization of Japan, right?" Ray asks.

Oryou looks pleased. "That's correct!"

Caesar glances at the military girl. "Looks like she passes with flying colors, Erwin."

"Erwin?!" Ray cocks her head to her and it all makes sense. "So you took the name of the Desert Fox!"

Erwin nods proudly. "A brilliant leader and an honorable man."

_That's kinda debatable on the former..._

"So... will I need to come up with my own nickname as well?"

"Soul name." Saemonza corrected. "It's not a requirement, but it's bound to happen. The question is... what sort of person do you represent the most?"

That catches Ray off guard. She never compared herself to any historical bigshot, and she has no desire to make comparisons.

"Honestly, I don't know." Ray honestly answers. "Hopefully, not some egotistical maniac."

Caesar grins and waves at Ray to join them. "We'll find out down the road. C'mon! You can join in on the defense of Poland!"

Ray is baffled. "Wait what?"

Erwin chuckles. "We're reenacting the invasion of Poland. Where Bliztkriege was first used in battle! My Panzer Corps is just on the outskirts of Warsaw."

Oryou frowns. "I'm doing everything I can, but the enemy is just overpowering me in every turn! My forces have been depleted by 65%!"

Ray glimpses over the map to see the situation and based on what she's seeing, Poland is holding on by a thread. Erwin's forces are covering all of the major territories in Poland except Warsaw and everything behind it. And to make matters worse, several infantry and Panzer divisions are just outside the gates of Warsaw.

Ray looks up at the girls. "So... what's my objective?"

Caesar smirks. "Repel the invaders from the city."

Ray sighs and takes her seat. "Okay... lemme see what I can do."

As the new commander of the Polish forces, Ray makes the insane choice of pulling back all of her forces to Warsaw and the outskirts of the city, leaving Erwin to roll through uncontested. Everyone is baffled by this move and Oryou plants her hand on her face thinking it's game over.

It doesn't take long for Erwin to seize on the opportunity and hastily allow her Panzers to storm the city to meet Ray's forces.

"Why didn't you send in your bombers in?" Caesar asks.

"I outnumber her forces in everything. Tanks, men, besides I'm a born tank commander." She stretches a cocky grin. "And you only have 40 tanks with you."

Ray counters with the same cocky grin. "But at least those 40 tanks are GOOD. TANKS."

Soon, Ray's tanks are sent to engage Erwin's armor and slowly moves her infantry up getting dangerously close to the enemy. Soon the whole battle is a mess.

"Damn!" Erwin cries. "I can't coordinate effectively!" She panics and sends in more and more tanks.

As more and more Panzers and infantry march into Warsaw, Ray's forces are being pushed back, but at a slow and costly pace. Ray's tactics consisted of small bands flanking and maneuvering around the more numeral forces cutting off Erwin's army.

"I'm calling in the Luftwaffe!" Erwin declares.

"You can't!" Saemonza objects, pointing to the map. "Look at your forces!"

Erwin sucks air through her teeth. "Dammit! They're danger close! If I send in my bombers I risk bombing my army!"

Erwin continues to take more and more of Warsaw but with more casualties and Ray's forces continue to be mobile enough to continue her hellish maneuver warfare tactics. Erwin's huge forces have little room to move around.

But each daring offensive is another costly loss for Ray, too, and she's running out of forces. She purses her lips and contemplates her next strategy.

In the midst of this intense battle, no one pays any attention to the door open.

"Guderian reporting for duty!"

Erwin quickly looks up and flashes an elated smile. "Good to have you, Guderian! I could use your console!"

Ray, contemplating her next strategy, and pondering that familiar name of Guderian, keeps her eyes fixated on the board. Erwin's forces have been severely battered, but she's down to her last 2 tank corps and seven infantry divisions. She's still vastly outnumbered.

_This game has a lot of freedom, but I don't think I can scatter my forces into neighboring countries. And I can't coordinate an effective resistance in Warsaw with the numbers I have! Dammit... wait... that might work... it's a big gamble, but it's all I got. _

"Oh, Ms. Sun!"

That familiar feminine voice that has that hint of formality that Ray despises, it's a voice she recognizes immediately.

In shock, Ray shoots her head up to see a gleeful Akiyama Yukari waving at her. Ray returns the gesture, but inside, she's not all that eager that Yukari is here, especially since she's still calling her 'Ms. Sun'.

"Hey, Yukari." Ray greets. "Or, is it Guderian?"

Yukari chuckles. "That's the soul name I've been bestowed with."

Erwin speaks up. "I did recommend Montgomery, but..."

_He's a condescending ass?_

"Oh..." Yukari looks at the map looking baffled by the situation. "Uhh... Erwin... your Panzer Corps has a 60% casualty rate. Status report!"

Erwin jabs a finger at Ray. "My intelligence reported that the enemy has had a change in leadership and the new commander has employed unconventional urban tactics!"

Ray snickers at the military jargon going on between the two girls thinking it's so adorable. She can definitely see these two signing up for Japan's Defense Force.

Erwin then lets out a reluctant sigh. "I have no choice. I have to call in my bombers!"

Everyone's eyes went wide. But Ray cracks a smile.

_Perfect._

"But you'll be targeting your own soldiers as well!" Yukari cries, pointing at the board. "And look at their formations! It's too dangerous!"

But Erwin shakes her head. "It's the only way."

Erwin then moves her bomber pieces into Warsaw and with the damage they unleash, they indiscriminately target friend and foe alike.

All of Ray's pieces are off the board, but the victory was too costly for Erwin's forces.

After that, Ray is caught off guard when Erwin offers a hand to congratulate her.

"That was a fine defense there, Marshal Rydz-Smigly!"

Ray, flashes a puzzled glare but accepts Ray's handshake.

"He was the Commander of Polish forces during the Invasion of Poland," Yukari explains. "Though he never wiped out almost all of the invading force in real life."

"Ahh. Makes sense then." Ray says. "Then again, I never had to worry about a Soviet invasion from the east. That gave me some breathing room."

"Speaking of which," Caesar leans in with a curious look on Ray. "How'd you manage to lure Erwin into that mess?"

"It was kinda a gamble," Ray explains pointing at the board. "I was never going to take you head-on out in the country," She directed her reasoning toward Erwin. "So I had to lure you into the city where I can introduce you to urban warfare. I had to watch out and not let those bombers come in so soon during the siege." She points at the bomber pieces. "So... when her forces entered the city I had to be up close and personal so I won't have to worry about Jerry going Blitz all over the place."

"All while denying Erwin's forces the mobility to properly counter yours." Yukari adds amazed by the tactics. "While allowing your forces to have that mobility!"

"Mmm-hmm." Ray hums. "All I had to do was ware her forces out every turn I had. Oh, and Blitzkrieg was first used in the Spanish Civil War, not Poland."

All eyes are on Ray, somewhat baffled as she displays that information. However, no one says anything making Ray feel somewhat awkward.

_Well... that went well..._

"This pyrrhic victory is similar to the Battle of Thermopylae." Caesar comments.

Erwin frowns. "I think it's more in lines with the Battle of Greece."

"I can't believe I missed out on this match!" Yukari whines. "Ms. Sun, I hope you can join the history club! I want to have a chance to go up against you in _Panzer Wars._"

"Please, Yukari, it's just Ray." Ray corrects again. "But yeah, I'm down with that."

_Y'know for a board game that emphasizes on tanks, I love how they include soldiers and aircraft. _

An obnoxious blaring noise fills the room causing Ray to flinch. The five other girls, more or less familiar to the noise, glace up to the intercom.

_"All Sensha-Do members, report to the hanger."_ A calm but stern voice echoes. _"Repeat: All Sensha-Do members report to the hanger."_

All the girls, besides Ray, grow eager smiles across their faces.

"You guys in Sensha-Do, too?" Ray curiously asks the History buffs.

Everyone nods.

"We're proud to operate the StuG III!" Erwin says proudly. "Our devastating firepower combined with our well-coordinated strategies make Ooarai Girls Academy a force to be reckon with in the World of Sensha-Do!"

Ray just smiles and nods. But she's disappointed that the history club is canceled due to another club beginning.

_You guys are going to have to work on your schedule..._

"If you want to join us, Ms. S- uhh- I mean Ray, we're accepting newcomers." Yukari warmly offers. "We even have a new tank to our column! I don't know what it is, but the Student President seems pretty excited about it."

"I don't think 'excited' is the word I would use." Caesar says. "She's too laid back for that sort of thing."

Ray shakes her head. "Thank you, but I'll pass. I'm not much of a tank gal." She says rising from her seat and taking her leave. "Thanks for inviting me, guys! I'll see you later!"

She departs the classroom, leaving a somewhat disappointed group behind.

"Well..." Oryou starts. "She seemed eager to leave."

Yukari sadly brings her head down. "I hope I didn't offend her, again."

Erwin rests a hand on Yukari's shoulder. "They'll be another time, Guderian." She assures her. "In the meantime, let's train ourselves with the efficiency of the Afrika Corps!"

With her spirit uplifted, Yukari nods eagerly. "Right!"

And all five girls bolt out of the class, eager for more training in their tanks.

***Panzer Vor***

**Hanger, Ooarai Academy**

Yukari and the history girls barely make it on time as they take their positions almost out of breath.

"I'm glad you can make it, Yukari." Miho genuinely says.

"Sorry, Ms. Nishizumi!" Yukari replies through labored breaths. "We had a new member in the history club and she is a formidable _Panzer Wars _Commander."

"And people give me a hard time for not showing up on time." Mako mumbles.

"I did show up on time!" Yukari explains.

Mako smirks. "Barely. But I was here before you."

Yukari grumbles and turns away, while Miho giggles from their little argument.

Saori, however, doesn't look amused. "That's not exactly a good argument, Mako." She says.

"Everyone, quiet!" A stern-looking girl with short black hair and a single eyeglass calls out to the girls lined up in sets of rows. "As you all know, the very first Pacific Sensha-Do Tournament has begun a week ago, and the initiation is still going on."

The class begins murmuring, interested about participating in a regional Sensha-Do Tournament.

Anzu steps forward with a smug smirk on her face. "That little announcement Momo-Chan started us off with should give you all a hint of where this is going!" She lets out a loud single clap. "That's right, ladies! Ooarai Girls Academy will be fighting for the gold!"

Suddenly the chatter becomes rapid and eager.

"Everyone quiet!" Momo shouts before whispering to Anzu. "Stop calling me Momo-Chan!"

Anzu snickers and simply shrugs her shoulders.

Momo's brows furrow before facing the club. "That means we'll be training harder than we ever had before! We'll be going up against other nations! With their own tanks and their own tactics! So I want to make sure that everyone is prepped and ready for our upcoming match! Because this match will either secure our spot in the tournament, or have us excluded!"

The last part in that speech makes Yukari gulp.

Anzu speaks up again. "So work hard, guys! And depending on how well you guys do in training! I'll treat you all to flying you all out to Chi-Ha-Tan's match coming up in four days!"

Everyone gasps and big smiles form across their faces.

"They'll be going up against Jiangdong." Anzu continues, her smile fades somewhat. "For anyone who doesn't know, Jiangdong is the school that won against Kuromorimine last week."

That makes Miho gasp. It's also the same school that was responsible for shutting down Kuromorimine.

Saori and Hana take Miho by the hands, assuring her of their presence.

Finally it's Yuzu's turn to speak. "That's one of the reasons we need to practice. Because if another team can defeat the most prestigious Sensha-Do in all of Japan, then we cannot underestimate whoever we go up against."

Anzu's smile fully returns. "And that makes our victory all the more glorious."

Momo clears her throat before having her turn to talk. "There's one more announcement: For those who heard the rumors, let me put them to rest. Yesterday, Leopon Team and I have acquired a new tank to our column." She turns to the open hanger behind her and nods.

A soft rumbling is heard and a tank steadily rolls out of the shadows. As it stops, the crew that's also the famed Automotive Club hops out of the tank with looks of pride on their faces.

"We made a few practical customizations as well. Hope you guys enjoy the new radio and leather seats!" Nakajima says, the leader of the team says.

Out of all the girls who're delighted by the new tank, Yukari's glistening eyes and gape smile shows she's the most elated.

"We have a 7TP!" She shrieks happily before rushing ahead past the student government and affectionately rubs her head on the lower front plate. "It may not be the twin gun model, but it's just as amazing!"

Anzu chuckles. "We should point out that THAT 7TP is the only surviving tank from the 1930s." She proudly states.

Yukari gasps, hitting a high note. "No way! This is... THIS IS INCREDIBLE! We have an Authentic 7TP in our possession!"

Miho, Saori, Hana, and Mako walk up to Yukari.

"So Bonple's tanks aren't authentic?" Hana asks somewhat surprised.

Yukari leaps onto the tank and twirls around to face the group. "They are, but Bonple's tanks were reconstructed. The original 7TP's were committed to the Defense of Poland during the start of the Second World War. They were formidable and destroyed more German tanks than they did there. But very few of them were made, almost 150 in total."

Miho gently rests it's hand on the lower front plant. "And this is the only one that's still around from when it was made decades ago." She examines the subtle bullet dents, and visible scratches indicating that it has endured and survived actual combat. "This is pretty cool!"

"I think 'lucky' is more like it." Mako murmurs.

"Mako has a good point!" Saori says eagerly. "Maybe we should give it a name that starts with Lucky!"

Hana nods. "Good idea. Maybe something graceful?"

"I was thinking something cuter!" Saori argues.

"No!" Yukari rejects those suggestions. "This tank is bound to have a name of its own! We should use that name out of respect!"

Curious, Miho wonders to the side to see if she can discover if this tank has a name of its own. Her eyes widen when she sees large Chinese characters on the side of the turret.

**我的幸运女友**

"I think I found the name right here." Miho points out. "But... it looks like we may have to translate it."

The five girls and the wrest of the Sensha-Do club huddle around the in awe of the characters, and curious to see what other themes they can discover.

It doesn't take long for Momo to break up the class. "Okay! Everyone get to your tanks! You all can drool over the tank another time!"

The whole club sigh and mumbled in disappointment but complied with Momo's instruction.

"This is why you're not in charge of anything fun, Momo-Chan." Anzu teases before casually strolling towards her team's Hetzer tank with the cute turtle sitting on top of a vortex.

Yuzu pats Momo on the back before catching up with Anzu. "But you did bring back that tank, Momo-Chan!"

Momo drags herself to the tank with slouched shoulders while mumbling. "I don't know how I put up with you guys."

***Panzer Vor***

Another day of school done and Ray decides to treat herself at this local ice cream shop she discovered on her way back to her apartment.

She claims a spot at the table looking out at the sea where the sun is setting while nibbling on the cookie-n-cream ice cream on her plastic green spoon.

_"Mmm. Pretty good." _Ray says amazed by the flavor. _"This might be my new after-school spot." _

**"...verdict says that Itsumi Erikia, former Sub-Commander of the now-defunct Kuromorimine Academy, will serve out her sentence for the next five years."**

That bit of news makes Ray's eyes widen and cocks her head to the TV hooked to an angle on the ceiling. However, she averts her gaze when she sees the weary light blonde hair girl in a prison jumpsuit.

_That's the girl who... I need some fresh air..._

**"In sports news, the Sensha-Do Pacific Tournament is still allowing for initiation rounds, and as a result several schools across many nations have signed up. However, one team has been doing remarkably well so far."** The TV then switches its footage to WWII styled Japanese Tanks rolling across the field. **"Chi-Ha-Tan Academy of Japan has developed a winning streak against Huolao, Wuzhang, and most recently Hefei Academies. Now, the undefeated Sensha-Do is celebrating in the same town that they have triumphed in. And from the footage, their taking in the sites and the town's pleasures."**

Ray sees several girls in light brown uniforms, similar to the old-style Japanese uniforms, celebrating all over the town and many of them have an arm around overjoyed boys.

Her eyes widened recognizing some of the boys. The same boys that are currently in relationships with girls who go to Jiangdong.

"Oh boy..." She sucks air through her teeth. "Mei's is certainly going to take this well."

**"Now Chi-Ha-Tan will be facing Jiangdong in four days, who defeated Kuromorimine last week. That match has resulted in a sudden surge of popularity of Sensha-Do all across the globe and a sold-out of tickets for the upcoming match. Commander Nishi Kinuyo of Chi-Ha-Tan has made time to give us her thoughts on her upcoming match."**

Ray sees a proud-looking girl with long black hair on the TV.

**"We're always looking forward to our upcoming matches. And we wish our opponents good luck and a good match. We were hoping to celebrate with our latest opponent, Jiangdong here in town, but they declined our invitation, however.**

**"Umm... Jiangdong is your next opponent, Ms. Nishi." **The Reporter corrected her. **"Your victory was against Hefei Academy." **

Kinuyo's expression becomes mortified by the mistake. **"Oh right. Yes, yes! Very good!" **She stammers. **"Umm... well we look forward to our match with Jiangdong then. Yes absolutely! Uh... coming, my dear!" **Kinuyo offers a quick bow before rushing ahead to a boy waving at her.

_"Eric?!"_ Ray burst from her seat and her blood boils seeing the nerdy but attractive boy planting a kiss on the giggling Kinuyo. _"Ohhhh Ying is going to murder you, you-"_

A few customers glance over at Ray who's furiously going off at the TV in Mandarin. Ray quickly realizes that she's the center of attention and rolls her eyes as she grabs her ice cream and leaves the shop.

_I definitely need fresh air now. _

***Panzer Vor***

In the local cafe, the girls of Chi-Ha-Tan enjoy themselves with the pleasant company of the local boys. Little did they know while they're singing **Yuki No Shingun, **Nina Tang from Hefei is secretly recording Chi-Ha-Tan from the corner. Her purpose is to not provide Jiangdong information of their battle tactics or key commanders, but hopefully to instill some rage into Jiangdong.

So she keeps her camera on every Chi-Ha-Tan girl, conversing, hugging, and or even kissing a boy in this town. A little motivation for the Jiangdong girls who live here.

Soon, Jiangdong will have another reason to win against Chi-Ha-Tan.

***Panzer Vor***

The view is majestic with jagged rock formations covered in moss towering over the lush landscape. The river divides the land leaving only a few bridges connecting everything together, including a rather large abandoned school.

And Ying has a view of all of it from her position. As she studies the land, she plays scenarios out in her head on where her forces will form up and where the enemy will start off, and how both sides will proceed when the match begins.

_The school is the perfect spot. And the back entrance... perfect. I'll need to choose the right tanks for this job._

_"Hey, Ying!" _

Ying turns to see Mei with a somewhat betrayed look on her face with her phone gripped in her hand.

Ever since that match with Kuromorimine, Mei always sees Ying in that crisp dark olive green uniform with that cap on her tight bunned hair. She also thinks it's adorable that the center of the cap has a blue center with a white tiger's paw embedded in that blue circle.

_"Report."_ Ying demands.

Mei, disregarding the protocols of saluting, just hands Ying the phone. "You need to see this."

Ying swipes the phone from her hand and scans the screen to see that there's footage of...

The commander's brows furrow seeing Eric planting a kiss on a girl in a uniform. She knows who it is: A girl from Chi-Ha-Tan with her boyfriend!

She draws in the air through her nostrils, breathing heavily to keep her composure.

_"Did you seriously bring footage my boyfriend with another girl to screw with me?"_ She hisses. _"Because that's a very thin line you're walking."_

Mei shakes her head. _"That's not the only footage. Check it out!"_

Ying did so and sees that the whole tankery team of Chi-Ha-Tan are with every boy in town. Some of them she knows, and some she knows that are boyfriends, or brothers to the girls at Jiangdong.

As Mei waits there in silence, wondering what Ying will say her hand curls into a fist after seeing her boyfriend with those tramps. Any reluctance to go for another match have perished after seeing that footage. Now, just imagine what will happen if Ying shows that footage to the whole tankery club.

_"I can't show this publicly." _Ying finally says. _"But if the right people are shown this... I'm sure they'll be out for blood." _

Mei grins. Ying is always clever.

_"Especially if Vicky finds out." _

Ying offers Mei her phone. _"I wonder who will be truly committed to fight. I'll be bringing in only the ones who really want to fight."_

Mei can read through what Ying is saying: Show the footage to the girls Mei chooses and let Mei knows who is eager to fight.

_"Got it." _Mei acknowledges. _"And is it true? Did Hefei donate their best tanks to the fight?" _

_"More like adept tanks at best." _Ying clarifies. _"But the crews operating them are exceptional. We're going to need them for the Tournament." _

_"And they'll be here in a few days?" _

Ying nods. _"The exact day we'll be having our match. So, we'll only be committing nine tanks to the fight." _

Mei purses her lips. _"With the tanks we have, I hope you have a plan, boss lady." _

_"You'll know when I debrief every Captain in a few hours." _Ying answers. _"Training is in two hours. Seems you have a lot of work to do, Captain He." _

Mei rolls her eyes and mockingly salutes Ying. _"Yes, ma'am, Commander Sun, ma'am!_

And with that Mei takes her leave to join her crew, leaving Ying alone on the mountaintop to scan more of the land.

She'll need every advantage she can get to win this match.

***Panzer Vor***

Ray has less of a struggle smoking her cigarette this time as she looks out at the evening view.

A relaxing hobby before ending the day, although a very forbidding one. If Ooarai ever finds out about her newly acquired smoking habit, she'll be expelled in a heartbeat.

Thankfully, she always brushes her teeth and rinses her mouth every time she makes it back home.

Besides, right now, it's perfectly safe to enjoy a smoke given that there is no one around. Just her, the lovely Pacific Ocean and her thoughts contemplating how her day went.

_I gotta admit, History Club was pretty gnarly today. Especially since I brought down the whole German War Machine in one swoop. I mean, even though it cost me my whole army. Plus those nicknames are so friggin' cute. Especially Guderian! Honestly though, I think Yukari is too nice and honest to be a Guderian. Oh god, if that club starts calling me 'Patton' or 'Paulus', I'm gonna puke. I do NOT see myself as some GI war horndog or some idiotic bootlicking aristocrat. Hmm... I'll need to think of something badass but not arrogant... But I'll need to earn it I think. Question is... who can I think of? _

Ray shakes her head as nothing comes to mind.

_"Maybe it doesn't have to be a General. Ahh... I'll think of something. Speaking of nicknames and clubs... I guess... maybe... well I don't have to worry about making friends right now. Just focus on school, relaxing afterwards and just starting over. It's gonna take some work though..._

"I thought I recognize the smell of youngsters up to no good!" An elderly feminine voice startles Ray.

She gasps, crushing the cigarette in her hand, accidentally burning herself on her palm.

_"A, tā mā de!" _Ray swears keeping the butt hidden in her curled hand.

Ray's mouth drops seeing that the person who caught her is the same old woman she helped the day before. Only this time she looks more energetic and more irritated.

_Mako's grandmother. She does look better. But I wish I could've enjoyed my privacy. _

Ray is quick to counter the old woman. "I'm afraid I'm at a loss of what you're talking about, ma'am."

The woman shakes her head. "No, of course you don't!" She snaps slowly making her way towards the girl. "I'm just some old bat who's going senile with a nose who can't tell the difference between seawater and smoke!"

Ray rolls her eyes and just looks back out towards the sea.

"Are you listening to me?" The woman persists. "Or are your ears starting to grow old on you already?"

"I'd like to be alone, please." Ray growls softly, struggling to maintain her cool.

"You're lucky that I caught you. If some cop found you, things would not go so well for you! To think that this is how I officially meet my savior! And people make fun of my breath and oh for pity's sake, girl, let me see your hand!"

If the lady would've continued her rant, Ray would've lost it and scream at the old lady possibly sending her into another heart attack. However, Ray is reluctant to do what this old lady wants.

_What's your angle, lady?_

The woman seems quick to notice Ray's suspicion and shakes her head. "I'm not going to sell you out to the police. I'm not one of THOSE old ladies!"

Ray is still reluctant, but slightly relaxed now and slowly reveals her hand.

Mako's grandmother gently takes hold of her wrist, as if she doesn't want to alarm Ray. She hums inquisitively before discarding the crumpled cigarette in the nearest rubbish bin.

"You're lucky you didn't burn a hole in your hand there, young lady." She chastises. "Although I can't say the same for those poor lungs of yours. You keep trying to act like one of those bad girls I read about, and you're gonna be in worse shape than me! Besides, I'm sure your friends won't really appreciate you having horrible breath!"

Ray cocks her head to the side. "Excuse me? Ma'am I'm not really here to meet and greet with people right now."

Mako's grandmother just smirks. "I've been around long enough to know that when the mouth is something, the brain is something else entirely. So no use playing dumb with me."

But before Ray could counter her,

"Grandma!"

Both Ray and the grandmother look to see a worried Mako rushing towards her but stopping just a few inches away from the lady. "What... are you... doing... at this hour?" Mako pants between breaths.

"What are you, my babysitter?" The lady snaps. "I made a quick recovery, and I'm rewarding myself with some fresh air and some company! And don't even think about trying to take me back home! I have my favorite show coming up tonight and I don't need you watching over me like some overprotective... maid!"

The way Mako's grandmother paused there, Ray felt as though she was trying to avoid saying 'mom' or 'mother'.

Ray notices the four girls from yesterday, Miho, Saori, Yukari, and Hana rushing up to catch up with Mako.

"And besides," Mako's grandmother continues her rant. "I wanted to personally meet the girl who threw me in that hospital in the first place!" She glances back at Ray, but it's not a look of hostility, but more like subtle concern. "She's probably some Chinese girl who probably wanted to throw her life away in that stupid Sensha-Do club you guys have!"

Ray opens her mouth to correct the old lady on so many levels, but the subtle pleading look on the lady's face keeps her silent.

_You're weird._

Ray was so focused on the lady's confusing expression and feisty dialogue that she almost misses the gasps and murmurs from the girls.

Ray then turns to Mako who is staring at her with wide shimmering eyes. And before long she just rushes forward and latches on to Ray, snaking her arms around the shocked girls neck.

"Bless you for saving her life, Sun Ray Ling!" Mako sobs. "Bless you! Bless you! Bless you! Bless you!"

Ray slightly relaxes and wraps around a weeping Mako. She then looks to see the girls surprised but very grateful. Miho offers Ray warm smile while Saori walks over to Mako's side and gingerly places a hand on the crying girl's shoulder.

"Oh will you get a hold of yourself!" Mako's grandmother cries out, possibly ruining the moment before walking away. "I swear, everyone I come across is a big baby who can't handle even the slightest..."

As she carries on her loud rant, walking away from the girls, Ray's eyes widen knowing what Mako's Grandmother just did.

_Oh you mother- You left on purpose! _

"Umm..." Miho attempts to say something to break through the awkward silence. "Hi, again."

"Hey, guys."

"We just finished our training today." Hana explains. "It's nice to bump into you, again."

Ray nods. "Same to you."

Saori assists Ray in gently getting Mako off of her before taking her into her arms now.

"Umm..." Miho stammers. "This may somewhat forward but... um..."

Saori joins in assisting Miho, "We're hoping you would hang out with us tonight."

Ray, at a lost, doesn't know what to say. This is very forward, but the offer is tempting.

Yukari speaks up trying to sell their offer. "We're going to make dinner and watch a movie, tonight."

"Mmm!" Miho nods eagerly. "The movie is a good one, too. It has action, romance, and adventure."

"And the main character is TOTALLY handsome." Saori adds excitedly. "I never seen it before, but I've seen the cover and I just fell in love with his face!"

"Don't pressure her like that." Hana gently chastises Saori before offering a warm smile to Ray. "Sorry, we didn't mean to force you. Still, if you wish to join us, you're more than welcome to do so."

Although somewhat cautious, Ray nods her head, interested to see where this would go.

Her small nod brings bright gleeful expressions to every girl's (Except Mako) face.

_Not here to meet and greet. I'm a bad liar, am I?_

***Panzer Vor***

**Miho's Apartment**

Ray helps Saori set the table while the Hana and Miho are finishing up dinner. Yukari, on the other hand, donating her DVD player, is slowly but surely setting everything up for movie night.

"So... You carry that backpack everywhere?" Ray asks, directing her question at Yukari.

Yukari nods. "I do! I get teased sometimes thinking I'm going on some camping trip, but I always like to be prepared for these sort of arrangements."

"Such as hanging out with friends?" Ray guesses.

"Exactly!" Suddenly, Yukari groans in frustration and calls out to Miho. "Uhh... Ms. Nishizumi? Do you know the white cable is? I need it for the audio!"

Miho suddenly rushes out of the kitchen to Yukari's aid as Ray and Saori finish the table.

"I know I said this before, but..." Ray pauses uncomfortably, wanting to not sound rude. "She's very down-to-earth."

Saori nods smiling. She doesn't seem offended at all. "Miporin is one of the greatest friends anyone can ask for. But when we're having a match, she carries a sense of confidence that's just inspiring for everyone."

Ray chuckles. "Well, back at my old school, she's kinda scary. A couple of my old buddies say that Miho is merciless and eats scrap metal for breakfast."

Saori's eyes widen and seems taken aback. "Are people really that scared of her?"

Ray couldn't help but laugh. "How can they not? She took out Kuromorimine AND the All-Stars schools! Heck, when my school started up a Sensha-Do class, our school voted overwhelmingly to go up against Kuromorimine."

Saori's smile vanishes. "She sounds more feared than loved back at your school."

Ray shifts uncomfortably. "She kinda is. That's kinda the reason why I was nervous to meet her. I didn't know what to expect."

Saori places a hand on Ray's arm. "You did worry us yesterday."

Ray seems confused. "Oh?"

"You just seemed..." Saori tries to find the right words. "Like we've offended you somehow."

"Ahh... it wasn't you guys, I just..." Ray doesn't want to lie to Saori, but she still isn't comfortable opening up like this. "I guess I just freaked out that I was able to hang out with you guys on my first day."

"With us specifically, or people in general?" Saori asks.

"Both." Ray clarifies.

Before Saori could dig deeper Hana calls from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

Saori decides to let her curiosity go for now as the smell of a delicious dinner fills her nostrils.

The girls take their spots on the floor around the table as Hana and Miho pass the main dishes to everyone. And Ray is delighted to see what is before her eyes.

"Chicken Katsu!" Ray cheers. "Oh my god! My favorite!"

Hana and Miho smile, looking proud of themselves.

All the girls, save for Ray, clasp their hands together and chorus, "It's time to eat!"

Ray scrambles and follows suit. "Time to eat."

Her late reaction causes giggles from the others.

Dinner is delicious and enjoyable for Ray so far, especially with Saori giving, probably poor, advice on how she can win over hot guys. Hana and Yukari are quick to question her wisdom and Saori becomes very defensive.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get the movie going." Miho says somewhat disappointed. "Turns out my TV couldn't handle a VHS."

"It's a shame that VHS's aren't all that common anymore!" Yukari says, very displeased.

"Don't they have it on DVD now?" Hana asks.

"I think you can also get that movie online." Saori suggests.

Yukari shakes her head. "For some weird reason no."

Their night together didn't go exactly as they hoped, but nonetheless the girls are enjoying it nonetheless.

"So Ray," Miho begins a new conversation. "If you don't mind, what was it like at your old school?"

Everyone's eyes are on Ray now. As usual she hates being the center of attention, but their curious glares did not make her feel uncomfortable. It's probably because she's not counting on them pressuring her.

"Well..." Ray starts trying to find the proper words to begin. "Oorai is a big improvement compared to my old school."

"Was your school really that awful?" Yukari asks slightly concerned.

"I guess... I guess my school is in it's post glorious days." Ray explains. "I read back in the 60's our school was ranked one of the best school ships. But... nowadays, we have more school ships, more recognized schools ect. So... Jiangdong kinda fell off the map. Well... until last week."

"What do you mean 'last week'?" Mako asks.

Yukari's eyes shoot up. "The match with Kuromorimine!"

That caught everyone's attention.

Ray nods. "My sister... Ying, she's the commander of our Sensha-Do club. My role, and no nepotism was involved, was like a Lieutenant roll. After the first match..." Ray starts to feel her heart tightening in her chest and her teeth start clenching inside her closed mouth.

Saori and Yukari reach out to clasp her hand, gently assuring her.

That has a calming affect on Ray and she continues. "There was an accident. Two students got thrown into the lake and one... well... one made it. After that, I decided to transfer here." Ray flashes a grin. "And I gotta say, it's definitely more vibrant and cool here."

Everyone remains silent, unsure of what to say.

"That's harrowing." Hana murmurs.

Yukari's brows furrow. "I've heard about that. And I heard that it was intentional, too!"

Ray shrugs. "That's... what the report said."

Miho finally speaks after staying silent. "Excuse me. I... I need to use the restroom."

Ray can see that something is bothering Miho, but before she can ask what's wrong, Miho just gets up and leaves.

"Miporin?" Saori calls out. She gets up, offers her apologies, and leaves to check up on Miho.

Ray becomes concerned. "Is... everything okay?"

There is an uneasy silence before Yukari breaks it. "Kuromorimine is getting shut down."

"They said it's because of budget cuts." Hana explains in a sour tone.

"They tried pulling that move on us, but our winning streak made them backed off." Mako adds.

"Oh... I see." Ray says. "So Kuromorimine became..." The realization hits her hard. "Oh no..."

_Nobody told us that a school would be shut down over a simple match!_

"Ray," Hana comes to her side. "This isn't your fault."

But is too distressed to hear them out.

"I need to go!" Ray gets to her feet feeling her eyes stinging.

"W-wait! Ms. Sun!" Yukari cries before correcting herself. "Ray!"

But Ray is quick to exit the apartment and down the stairs. She continues her quick pace walk, trying to hold back the tears threatening to burst from her eyes until she comes to the edge of the ship with only a metal barrier between her and the ocean.

She grips the bars with all her might and bows her head down as she holds back from sobbing with all of her strength. Her teeth grind against each other as she violently hiccups.

_"Is this what tankery all about, now?" _Ray whispers harshly. _"Just seeing which schools get shut down and which ones stay open! All because of fucking matches?!"_

After a while, Ray calms down, but the lingering guilt remains. It wasn't Jiangdong that caused Kuromorimine's shutdown. It was her.

She's the one that literally delivered the death blow to Kuromorimine by taking out their flag tank.

_Maybe being blasted into the water... losing Xiao... was it karma?_

Ray can feel more tears streaming down her cheeks, but she's too tired to cry.

Not wanting to go back to her apartment, Ray leans against the railing, slouching her back, and pulls out a cigarette.

No one to stop her from smoking. Not at this hour.

***Panzer Vor***

**Nishizumi Residence, Kumamoto City**

It's been three days since Maho left their home, seeking to transfer to a new school. All her mother has been left alone.

Well, not entirely alone.

"You're welcome to join our academy." Chiyo Shimada, Head of the Shimada style, and the Nishizumi's rivals extend her invitation to Shiho.

The two ladies sit in the steaming thermal bath enjoying the solitude of the night, and Shiho truly welcomes the company of Chiyo. Especially after Maho's departure.

Shiho, however, shakes her head. "I... don't think I'm no longer worthy of carrying on that title."

Chiyo shakes her head. "Given that your outdated and predictable style has been able to hold it's own against my own modern methods, and even winning that match, I obviously beg to differ, Shiho."

Shiho chuckles. "Well if my style was truly outdated, you wouldn't have a worthy opponent in the first place." Her smile fades and looks down at the water. "But... it was my daughters that carried that legacy, those victories." A stray tear runs down her cheek. "And I pushed them both away because of my pride."

"Well..." Chiyo pauses for a moment. "I never endured what you just went through. But that style should not go to waste!"

"It shouldn't." Shiho offers Chiyo a smile. "It would be disruptive to have my style introduced to your school. I supposed I'll offer my style to the Defense Force. I'll carry on our legacy through the new recruits."

Chiyo scoffs. "God help us if the Defense Force starts using your tactics."

Shiho smirks. "Well, I don't see you taking that sort of initiative. Or are you just worried your style will not measure up?"

The two laugh and exchange playful splashes with one another before settling down.

"Are you certain that's what you want?" Chiyo asks.

Shiho nods. "Captain Chono informed her superiors. If they approve her recommendation, I'll secure a position in the Defense Force."

"But no guarantees?"

Shiho shakes her head. "Of course not. But Chono's recommendations are always top-quality, so my chances are good."

Chiyo nods before sighing and laying back. "Then I hope your new path is a successful one, Shiho."

Shiho nods. "Thank you, Chiyo."

"M-Ms. Nishizumi!" Shiho's maid, Kaede, sprints from the house and towards the thermal bath. She gives a deep bow. "So sorry for disturbing you, ma'am!"

"What is it, Kaede?" Shiho asks in a stoic but non-hostile tone.

"You have a visitor, ma'am! Umm... two in fact! I think they're some wealthy Chinese family ma'am!"

"Do you know what our visitors want?" Shiho asks sharply. "I don't do unscheduled meetings, Kaede!"

"H-he wouldn't say, Ms. Nishizumi! B-but he said that he wouldn't have come if it was important!"

Shiho and Chiyo exchange odd looks before the Nishizumi woman rises from the thermal bath. Kaede looks away with rosy red cheeks as she hands her a towel.

"Excuse me." Shiho bows before entering her house.

A few minutes later, properly dressed in her formal black attire, Shiho marches to the door to find two visitors waiting patiently. A tall young man with a sharp suit followed by a boy in the same style of clothes.

"Ms. Nishizumi?" The young man guesses.

Shiho stays on her guard. "Can I help you two?"

The man offers his hand. "Cao Li Jun. And my brother, Jin. We want to talk to you about an urgent matter."

Shiho hesitates before slowly taking his hand. "I don't see how I can help you, gentlemen." She says. "The Nishizumi School is closed, so you'll need to leave." She's about to close the door concluding their meeting.

"This is concerning the school Jiangdong!" Li tells her. "And hopefully the restoration of the Nishizumi style."

The door stops, just mere centimeters from closing completely before Shiho opens the door.

"Why are you here, Mr. Cao?" Shiho demands with a scowl on her face.

"To stop Jiangdong before they take the gold in the tournament." It's the boy, Jin who speaks up.

Shiho looks down at the boy, and flinches slightly from her gaze but quickly regains his composure.

"But it's more than the school itself." Li goes on. "It's their Sensha-Do commander. The one who shamelessly threw Kuromorimine Academy into the state it is."

Shiho's scowl deepens. "What are you getting at?"

"Her name is Sun Ying Shang." Li tells her. "And she's going to be the most ruthless commander in Sensha-Do history. And I need your help to stop her."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Jiangdong vs Chi-Ha-Tan**

**That's right, next chapter is going to be a Sensha-Do match! I gotta admit, I'm pretty excited to work on this bit!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Panzer Vor!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nishizumi Residence, Kumamoto city.**

For Jin, a thirteen-year-old boy who's accompanying his older brother with him to a highly prestigious house, the waiting is insufferable and his curiosity gets the better of him as he sneaks away while Li and Mrs. Nishizumi discuss business.

Luckily for him, he's in awe of the historical wonders of this household. Whether their family heirlooms or authentic artifacts from the early 20th century, this house is rich with history.

Jin wonders through an empty corridor and scans through a series of family photos. Most of them are of Mrs. Nishizumi and her two daughters at a young age, during happier times given the gleeful expressions on their faces.

He strolls further down and comes across photos that have a more traditional style to them. One of the pictures shows a young woman with a tight bun standing akimbo behind an intimidating Tiger Tank. Jin quickly concludes that it's Mrs. Nishizumi when she was still a student. Another displays a black and white photo with a stoic looking man in uniform in front of a tank.

"That's gotta be a Type-89." Jin murmurs, focusing more on the tank than the man. "First diesel engine tank that's been mass-produced. But somehow, some idiots think that honor goes to the 7TP."

"Excuse me." A sheepish feminine voice calls out.

_"Huh?"_ Jin looks up to see the caretaker of the Nishizumi house.

She looks rather shy, but rather professional looking with her short bob cut, smooth grey t-shirt, and grey skinny pants.

"I need to remind you that wondering throughout the house without Mrs. Nishizumi's permission is highly discouraged." She warns him, trying to deliver on that stern tone to get her point across.

Jin rolls his eyes before marching past her and back to his brother's side.

_"So much for peace and quiet."_ He mumbles.

It's easy for Jin to find where Shiho's main office is at with the distant chattering going on. Remembering that the door is one of those slide doors, Jin carefully creates a small opening hoping to be quiet enough to sneak back onto the couch with his brother without causing too much of a commotion.

He grins knowing that Shiho and Li still have their eyes on each other. He notices their expressions and can feel the atmosphere is tense and delicate.

Shiho glares at Li still wary of his reason to be here and why this complete stranger is so keen on trying to help her. Li, on the other hand, keeps calm and calculating on the talks with Shiho.

"So you want to buy my school." Shiho summarizes Li's purpose, her voice dripping with venom.

Li hesitates before nodding. "Yes, ma'am. I do." He says bluntly.

Jin smirks before sliding back down on the couch next to Li. His brother is famous, or sometimes notorious for sugarcoating what he wants.

Shiho shakes her head. "That's out of the question."

Li crosses his legs maintaining his cool. "This isn't a direct takeover of Kuromorimine, Mrs. Nishizumi." He assures her. "Your school will enjoy a great deal of autonomy and the curriculum will still be set to whatever standards you want them to be."

"But under your name." Shiho snarls. "It doesn't matter how much 'autonomy' you grant us. You'll just use the school to your own ends! Don't think I know how these types of shrewd negotiations work."

Li curves a grin, but it's not a smug-looking one that catches Shiho by surprise. Rather it's a smile of admiration.

"You do catch on quick, ma'am." Li congratulates. "Yes, I'll be using Kuromorimine for my interests, and those interests are wiping out Jiangdong before they win the tournament. But to do that, I'll need the best Sensha-Do Academy to go up against them."

Jin quietly observes his brother's negotiating tactics, thinking a confession like that is risky but refreshing.

Shiho scoffs dismissively. "They were lucky. Nothing more."

Li's smile fades, shaking his head. "Not with this team. Not with the commander Jiangdong has."

Jin looks down and his brows furrow thinking about her.

Shiho notices the boy's expression and darts back at Li. "Don't leave me in the dark then. Who is this... commander?"

Li leans back glad that she's now on this topic. "As I said before, her name is Sun Ying Shang. Her style, her persona, and her presence all display her as a full-on military girl. She reminds me a lot of..." He treads his next words carefully. "The former commander of Kuromorimine. Only without the sense of honor, I see the Nishizumi carry."

Shiho decides to let that last part go thinking he means no disrespect. "You said she'll become the most ruthless commander in Sensha-Do history. That's quite a bold prediction."

"But I speak from past experiences." Li defends his argument. "Ying's strategy can best be summarized as 'victory at any cost.' And although she's smart enough not to break the rules, she's more than willing to bend them to their limits. That's the sort of... style is something people are not fond of. To put it mildly."

Shiho lets out a laugh of disbelief. "Are you saying she's more than willing to see Sensha-Do destroyed just to ensure she wins a tournament?"

"Not intentionally," Li answers before specifying further. "But you know that Sensha-Do is viewed globally as something of an... 'honorable' sport. Where courtesy and sportsmanship are held in high regard, and where contenders respect their tanks and play the game with their own styles."

"That's correct." Shiho says.

Li frowns. "It won't be like that with Ying. To her, tanks are simple tools and nothing more. To her, everything and anything will be a weapon, and she won't be busy to come up with a 'Sun-Style', because she'll be using the tactics that will lead her to victory no matter what."

Shiho purses her lips, feeling like this aspiring commander is truly an insult for what Sensha-Do stands for. "So she won against us because she was desperate?"

Li shakes his head. "I looked that way, but it was intentional. Like I said, Ying will win at any cost, but she's rarely desperate."

Shiho's expression turns sour. "Unlikely. My..." She pauses for continuing. "The former commander had superior panzers and firepower against hastily acquired tanks. It was only luck that they won."

"You clearly don't get it do you?"

Both Li and Shiho turn their the boy who's mostly kept quiet during the talks. But seeing Jin's impatient and tired face, Li knows his brother is about to employ some aggressive tactics.

"You guys always relied on organized tactics, and the best panzers to get you through it, and you just ignored all the other factors!" Jin started nowhere near done with his rant. "You didn't take into the account of weather, low visibility, the wet mud. Ying did! She exploited Maho and used those factors to her advantage! Honestly, if you take out the fact the panzers good armor and heavy firepower, they're just poorly made tanks with so many issues! But you're so stubborn, you won't see the problem in front of you! It's either luck, or desperation that the only things you come up with for your losses."

Li can feel an unsettling chill in the air after his brother snapped. He slowly glares back at Shiho who is dangerously fuming.

He knows that any chance of persuading Shiho to buy Kuromorimine before getting shutdown is long gone.

At this, Li rises to his feet, roughly grabbing his little brother by the hair. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Nishizumi." He says before muttering to his brother. "Let's go."

As the two visitors departed from her home, Chiho soon comes into her office with a robe covering her.

"Enlightening conversation?"

***Panzer Vor***

**Chi-Ha-Tan Camp, 30 miles from the upcoming match site.**

Another evening, another fine evening of teatime and socializing.

Although it's not the type of tea she normally drinks, Darjeeling enjoys her drink nonetheless as she sits crisscross on the floor with Nishi Kinuyo and her vice-commander Tamada Haru.

The three commanders sit on top of a Type 97 Chi-Ha tank watching the rest of the team battling each other out in a game of football. The camp sits next to a river adding a serene flow of water to the atmosphere, but it's mostly drowned out by the Chi-Ha-Tan's competitive game.

Darjeeling smiles at Fukuda who raises her arms in the air after kicking the ball between the gap between two tanks.

"Your style has become more well-rounded, Kinuyo." St. Gloriana's posh and chivalrous commander tells her close acquaintance. "I'm impressed your tactics have become very balanced in a short period of time both on and off the battlefield."

Kinuyo smiles warmly. "Well... Commander Nishizumi has given us an invaluable lesson when it comes to Sensha-Do. So, if anything, the praise goes to her."

Darjeeling chuckles and nods. "True." She then raises her cup. "To your success."

"To Commander Nishizumi." Kinuyo adds raising her cup.

"And to another glorious victory!" Haru finishes proudly.

And with that, the three girls clink their cups and chorused, "Kanpai."

Finishing another sip of her tea, Darjeeling's mind turns to the not so distant future. "Speaking of victory, do you know of your opponent for the upcoming match?"

Kinuyo is too late to answer as Haru's scoff cuts her off. "They're just another unworthy opponent that has the misfortune to be defeated against us."

"Haru!" Kinuyo chastises her colleague's poor sportsmanship.

Darjeeling, on the other hand, shakes her head in disappointment. "Haru, there's an old proverb that goes like this: 'Arrogance diminishes wisdom.' Something seeing a great deal in you right now."

Haru looks both offended and amused. "What you see as arrogance, Commander, I see as confidence. Confidence that is well-earned after a series of wins we've enjoyed."

Darjeeling sets her tea down investing all of her time on Haru now. "You are aware that this is Jiangdong Academy, right? They're the same school that prevailed over Kuromorimine."

"And that was their very first match as well." Kinuyo somberly adds.

Haru remains unfazed. "That's just going to make our victory all the more glorious!" She gazes towards Kinuyo. "We have nothing to worry about Commander. Our training and teamwork will still be second-to-none on the battlefield."

Seeing Haru's stubborn behavior riding high, Darjeeling gives up on trying reason with her. It's not surprising giving that Haru is a hardline and hot-headed Chi-Ha-Tan traditionalist, but after fighting side by side with Ooarai Academy, she hoped that her arrogance would diminish.

But if anything, it's only hardened in her more.

Darjeeling then turns back to Kinuyo. "I too thought the same thing when we first went up against Oorai for the first time."

"And so what?" Haru butts in. "You still won that match!"

Darjeeling scowls at her. "Barely. I was arrogant and foolhardy, believing that we would prevail easily over a school with... unusual tanks. And that nearly cost us that match."

Kanuyo looks down with a worried look on her face, letting Darjeeling's words sink in.

Haru still pushes back on Darjeeling's words of caution. "Even if you did lose it would be because of Oorai's commander, our opponent will not have Commander Nishizumi!"

Darjeeling nods. "A complete unknown who triumphed over the most renown academy."

Darjeeling can see that Kinuyo is becoming increasingly anxious by this conversation, like her words of caution are diminishing her confidence as a leader. She reaches out and rests a comforting arm on her shoulder. "It's good to be concerned. It means that you're not underestimating your opponent. But take heed to not let fear get the better of you. Maintain that balance."

Kinuyo smiles and rapidly nods. "Yes! O-of course! Very good!"

Darjeeling grins. "The English even have an old saying that helped them through their darkest hour: 'Keep calm and carry on.'"

"Very true," Kinuyo says before offering Darjeeling a refill. "More tea?"

Darjeeling nods extending her cup out. "Please."

"Commander," Haru says. "May we tell her our invitation?"

"Oh! Of course!" Kinuyo chirps before turning to a curious Darjeeling. "Because of our camaraderie against All-Stars Academy, Chi-Ha-Tan is offering an invitation to all the Sensha-Do Academies to our match! Umm... if you wish."

Darjeeling's brows shoot up. "All of us? Umm... how much did this cost the school?"

"Cost?" The question immediately sinks in. "We... didn't put much thought into the overall expenses."

Darjeeling sighs. Kinuyo always means well, but she struggles to grasp certain situations at times. Regardless, for a dear friend Darjeeling drops it and nods. "Regardless, St. Gloriana accepts your invitation. And we will be there to support you."

Kinuyo and Haru beam, happy to know that every school will be there to cheer on Chi-Ha-Tan.

The three girls look back at the game just in time to watch Fukuda's team score another goal.

***Panzer Vor***

Out of all the assignments Ying could've given her, blending in with the enemy is really exciting for Mei. Something about being right next to girls who are her opponents, at risk of being discovered, and hopefully screwing them over, it's truly giving her adrenaline rush.

Unlike her former friend, Ray, Mei's Japanese is mediocre at best. Thankfully, the soccer match threw away any risk of her being compromised as all eyes are on the players with unblinking eyes and hands glued to the tanks, like being a captive audience watching a heart-racing movie.

She couldn't enjoy the game for long though as she feels a rough jerk on the sleeve of her disguised uniform. Her heart sinks thinking the enemy knows she's a fake, but lets out a sigh of relief knowing that it's her partner Vicky, also in disguise.

_"You trying to give me a heart attack?" _Mei hisses while letting out a shaky chuckle.

Vicky does not look amused. _"I just finished on the tank count. C'mon!" _

_"Aww!" _Mei pouts. _"But I wanna watch the game!" _

Vicky, wasting no time, grabs Mei by her collar and yanks her off of the Type-97 she's been resting atop of.

_"Ow! Okay, okay!" _Mei grunts struggling to break free from her grip. _"You're still pissed. Understandable." _

Ever since Mei showed the leaked footage to a few girls of her choosing, Vicky didn't burst out in rage or show any signs of betrayal or heartbreak. Instead, the docile girl now carries herself with a calm but cold persona, but Mei can sense anger boiling in her blood. Mei does feel for Vicky as her boyfriend and her were close, or thought they were.

_"I wish I can take heartbreak as well as you." _Vicky mutters.

Mei chuckles. _"Eddie was just my boy-toy phase." _She confesses shamelessly. _"I was just hoping to be the scandalous one first." _

Vicky stays silent, deciding to drop the subject to keep her head clear.

_"Bù hǎole..."_ Mei murmurs looks back at the game.

Vicky lets out an impatient sigh. _"I'm sorry if your favorite game is losing, but we haven't come here to wa-" _

But Vicky looks back at the game and her mouth drops to see not the girls playing soccer paralyzing her in place, but the new arrivals joining them.

It's the boys from town coming to join them. Immediately, the girls of Chi-Ha-Tan cease all of their activities and eagerly welcome them, some of them abandoning the game to run up and greet them.

_"Wow, they're popular." _Mei mumbles.

_"Which? The boys or our opponents?" _Vicky bitterly mutters.

Mei shrugs. _"Both I guess?" _

The two girls continue to watch the two groups warmly greet each other from a safe distance, but the air grows cold when one of the boys shoots a glance over at them. It's a boy who recognizes.

_"I suggest we should go now." _Mei whispers.

Vicky nods in agreements and both girls bolt from the camp not caring if their sudden departure would alert the whole camp.

But as they race towards the river, they can hear the boy's voice calling out to them. They both realize that they're not going to lose him anytime soon. The girls reduce their speed and allow him to catch up.

When he approaches them, Mei smirks seeing the guilty look sprayed all over his face.

_"Vicky? Wh-what were you doing at the camp?" _He stammers while shooting an anxious glance at Mei.

_"Shall I give you two some alone time, Vick?" _Mei offers in a feigned sweet voice.

Vicky shakes her head. _"I don't mind sharing." _

Mei flashes a sinister grin and both girls seize him and drag his flailing body to the river, while screaming frantically.

_"Stop! STOP! Lemme go!" _He can't form words properly in his panic. _"Don't talk! I won't talk!" _

But his pleas fall of deaf ears as they dipped half of his head into the ice-cold stream.

Mei lets out a haughty laugh. _"Will now list the charges of the guilty! Nathan Wei, YOU hereby found guilty for fraternization of the enemy, cheating on your girlfriend, and my personal favorite, being a lovable idiot in general!"_

_"You should've looked the other way if you know what's good for you..." _Vicky murmurs menacingly.

Mei couldn't help but chuckle in disbelief of how merciless Vicky is right now. _"Holy crap! Looks like I've unleashed a badass!" _

Nathan desperately holds onto Vicky's arm to keep rest of his face above water. _"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't cheat! S-she kissed me! Swe-AHHH!" _

Vicky pushes him further in the water leaving his nose and mouth up for air. _"We can't let him go back."_

Mei shakes her head in disbelief. _"Uh... as tempting as it sounds, we're DEFINITELY not drowning him."_

Vicky shakes his head. _"Not drowning him, just taking him back to base. Let him enjoy OUR hospitality."_

Mei is baffled. _"You mean kidnap him?" _

_"Only when the match starts. Honestly, I don't want him talking to his new girlfriends right now." _

Mei shrugs. _"Works for me." _

With that, Vicky throws Nathan away from the river and to the ground where Mei and she violently seize him again to incapacitate him. After tieing up his wrists and ankles with their disguised jackets, Mei being the stronger of the two, lifts Nathan on her back and begin their journey back to camp.

_"This is kidnapping!" _Nathan cries. _"This is a crime!" _

_"I haven't done anything wrong!" _Mei chirps shamelessly. _"Did we do anything wrong, Vick?"_

_"It's just a pre-tournament caution." _Is all she says keeping her gaze forward.

_"You're a psychopath..."_ Nathan sneers at Mei.

_"I will drop you into the river." _Mei warns him successfully shutting him up.

The rest of the journey back to camp was fairly silent apart from Mei cracking a few jokes to keep herself from being bored.

After another fifteen minutes of trudging through the murky and rugged land, they can make out small sustained sparks of light in the distance. The light is bright enough to reveal shadowy structures encircling it.

_"Home sweet home!" _Mei cheers, her voice echoes through the land making sure that the camp hears her.

As the three approach the camp, two Vickers Is stand guard outside the battered entrance with no one probably inside them. Other than that, the camp remains unguarded.

The pass through the entrance to enter en environment that's a stark contrast to Chi-Ha-Tan's spirited and gleeful atmosphere. Everyone is tense, antsy, and mostly keeping to themselves. There are a few acts of generosity by sharing some rations and interesting material, but the heavy feeling in the air remains.

No one is going to be sleeping well tonight.

Mei is still getting used to the idea of everyone in itchy sky blue uniforms. At best she feels like she's gone back in time and joined the army. At worst, sometimes she feels like she's at those lame reenactments.

Vicky, on the other hand, has her mind set on revenge and eliminating as many as Chi-Ha-Tanks as she can.

And with the strategy Ying has devised, she may as well have her chance.

After dumping Nathan in the care of Turban Team, Mei and Vicky enter the run-down building where old lanterns provide what dim lighting there can be. They cross a long corridor with faded graffiti and crude drawings plastered on the walls while to their right rests a courtyard overrun with nature. They enter the first door on the left where Ying is conversing with the commanders of Guan Yu and Zhang Fei teams.

_"Commander, please reconsider!" _Zhang Fei's commander pleads. _"Just drop out of this tournament! We'll think of something else, but... we're not equipped for this! Type 95s and 97s are just... that's just suicide!" _

Ying stares at them with her usual stoic expression. _"Is that how honestly feel?"_

_"Our crews feel it more, Commander." _Guan Yu's commander speaks up. _"Everyone feels signing up for this tournament was a huge mistake! A lot of them... didn't anticipate this amount of pressure."_

There is a deafening silence for about a minute. Even Mei and Vicky refuse to say a word. Every girl is staring at Ying wondering what she is thinking, but no one can make out what going on in her mind.

After awhile, Ying rises from her seat. _"Gather everyone behind the complex by the bridge in five minutes." _She orders.

The two commanders respond with a sharp salute. _"Yes ma'am!" _

With that the two commanders of Guan Yu and Zhang Fei teams race out of the room leaving Mei and Vicky alone with Ying.

Vicky approaches Ying with a crisp salute. _"Heres our full report." _

Vicky hands out a crumbled piece of paper that she delicately folded. There are hearts and loveable writing on it, but Ying flips it around to read Vicky's report.

Mei glances over at Vicky and frowns sadly.

_"That's one way to get rid of a love note." _Mei mumbles.

Ying sets the report on the table. _"We now know their tanks and their formation. That'll make the upcoming fight easier." _

Mei chuckles. _"Man, I think that's the first good news we had all week!" _

_"Now listen up, I have new orders for you." _

Vicky grunts and nods awaiting instructions.

Mei groans loudly. _"Please let them be a nice warm bath and sleep!" _

***Panzer Vor***

With the whole Jiangdong team assembled outside behind the complex, Ying stands behind a sturdy bridge while being flanked by Mei and Vicky.

Everyone anxiously awaits what their commander has to say.

_"Are the charges set?"_ Ying's question catches everyone off guard.

_"Charges? What charges?" _

_"Where did this come from?" _

_"Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this?" _

Vicky nods without hesitation while Mei's acknowledgment is more reluctant.

_"Blow the bridge!" Ying orders.  
_

Vicky, the one responsible for the detonator, raises her arm in the sky for all to see. Everyone can see that the detonator is clutched in her hand and hearts skipped their beats when her thumb presses down on her finger and a loud click is heard.

***Panzer Vor***

A soft boom is heard from afar causing Darjeeling to almost spill her tea. She graciously rises to see smoke faintly rising far from the distance.

Everyone stops and all look in the same direction with surprised looks on their faces.

"What was that?!" Haru cries.

"That came in Jiangdong's direction." Darjeeling analyzes. "My assumption is that that explosion was no accident."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kinuyo asks.

Darjeeling furrows her brows. "Sometimes a commander must keep order at all cost." She explains with disgust in her tone. "Even if that's through fear."

***Panzer Vor***

Everyone starts panicking to see that the bridge was destroyed. The only way out, and the road back to Jiangdong is no more.

Some of the girls start breaking down crying wishing they could just go home, one is distressed enough to howl to her mother and father. Others have enraged expressions almost look like their going to mutiny and attack the commander.

And they did.

Mei, Vicky, and a few loyal commanders block their approach trying to push the attackers back leaving Ying to shake their heads at them with shame.

_"I still can't believe I have to deal with this!" _The commander bellows. _"Everyone of you should be ashamed of yourselves!" _

Her sharp voice catches everyone's attention.

_"We went up against the best school in all of Japan, the birthplace of Tankery, and we won! We went up against the ultimate killing machines, with outclassed tanks and we won! And now, that we're going up against a dozen sleezy tanks, all of you want to abandon all hope and forfeit the tournament?! Fucking disgraceful!" _

Ying draws in a deep breath before continuing. _"No one is coming to help us! People have dumped us at Jiangdong because NO ONE WANTS TO EVEN DEAL WITH YOU! WHY DO YOU THINK YOU WERE ALL SENT THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" _

A few of the girls bow their heads down letting tears stream down their faces. They know it's true, but some of them just hoped that their family would want to be part of their lives again.

_"We're all outcasts! Unwanted! Society doesn't care what happens to you from here on out!"_

Everyone calms down as the heartbreaking words set in. It's true. Jiangdong has always been the home of the delinquents and the outcasts of society. And it's only taken them until now to realize that.

_"But they don't know your full story." _Ying continues. _"They don't know what I see: artists, authors, tech experts, storytellers, scientists, and dreamcatchers. And yet... I can't help but feel everyone wants to do more to... ensure our lives improve! That's why we entered this tournament!" _

Everyone looks back up with wide eyes, some of them drying their tears and feeling more determined than hopeless.

_"We didn't join for the fame, but for the money! We didn't join for honor or the Spirit of Tankery bullshit!"_

There are a few chuckles in crowd.

_"All these distinguish schools and their tankery styles, they haven't seen a real match yet. Because we're going to show them how to really fight! We've proven that with Kuromorimine, we'll prove it with Chi-Ha-Tan, and we'll prove it all the way to the finals!" _

Some of the girls start muttering in agreement. Their confidence growing.

_"Our victory wasn't one of desperation, but because of you trusting my command! And through your trust, we achieved victory! And I need your trust from here to the finals, and I promise you, we will be the champions! And we will reap the rewards!__" _She raises her fist in the air. _"Tigers or Jiangdong, do I have your trust?!" _

Many of the girls nod while some verbally acknowledging her command.

_"DO I HAVE YOUR TRUST?!"_ Ying howls.

_"YEAH!" _

Ying nods with pride. _"Then obey my instructions as if they are the Mandate of Heaven, and we will carry our rag-tag team to the top where the spoils of war will be ours for the taking!" _

Everyone roars and cheers as hope has filled their spirits. Something that has been in short supply as of late.

_"All teams rest up. Our match begins in two days. We will conduct combat drills tomorrow at 0800 hours. Team Commanders report for a meeting in five minutes. Everyone is dismissed!" _

With that, the teams of Jiangdong, once unwilling to fight, now race back to camp with hardened determination. No one doubts that they can lose against Chi-Ha-Tan now.

At least for now.

***Panzer Vor***

Ray sits aboard the MRT lazily gazing out the window seeing a remote town before a flat field shrouded in fog and steep lanky rocks that sprout up into the clouds. It soon zips past her peripheral vision as the metro blasts itself onward to its destination.

Wherever that may be.

Ray doesn't remember getting on the MRT, but she can't help but feel that this feels nostalgic.

But Ray doesn't put much thought into it and just presses her head against the glass, feeling a wet chill on her head.

_"You bored as much as I am?"_

Ray gasps recognizing that voice. She turns to see an amazonian looking girl with long light copper hair, hazel eyes and sporting a tank-top and short shorts as her attire.

_"Xiao?"_

The girls smiles. _"This seat taken?" _

She doesn't give Ray time to respond as she hops into the seat next to her, like it's rightfully hers.

Ray, feeling the tears swelling up in her eyes, squeaks and throws herself at Xiao, burying her head into her chest. Xiao gently wraps her arms around the weeping girl, gently rocking her back and forth to soothe her.

_"Damn, girl, where have you been?" _Ray chuckles squeezing her most treasured friend.

Xiao squeezes her harder in return. Her suffocating embraces have always been very comforting for Ray.

_"I see you've moved onto greener pastures. You're no longer a Jiangdong gal, huh?" _

Her words hit Ray hard, but she acknowledges it with a guilty nod.

_"Hey now, don't beat yourself up. It was my idea remember?" _Xiao reminds her.

_"Yeah... I guess I took your advice and I am now a full-fledged student of the famous Ooarai Girls Academy." _

_"With the famous Miho Nishizumi?!" _Xiao is all giddy like a kid going to an amusement park. _"Did you meet her? What's she like? Is she as ruthless and bloodthirsty just like every other tank commander out there?" _

Ray lets out a laugh at the thought of Miho being bloodthirsty. _"Actually she's... very humble and kind-hearted. Not what I expected from her." _Ray gasps remembering something. _"Oh yeah, I just remember, I manage to... to..." _

As she delves into her bag to show her Miho's autograph, she soon realizes that she didn't pack a bag. Then she puts two and two together and turns to Xiao.

_"Xiao... If I'm at Ooarai, why am I on an MRT?" _

She waits for Xiao to answer but she stays silent by giving her a sad smile. Soon, Ray sees a huge gush of blood forming on the side of Xiao's head.

_"What the... your head!" _

Xiao nods like she remembers getting that wound. _"Yeah... I guess I hit it harder than I thought, huh?" _

Ray gets to her feet and tries to help Xiao up. _"C'mon, girl! I'm gonna get you some help!"_

As Ray lifts Xiao off her seat, she doesn't get two steps in before she collapses on the pathway of the MRT.

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" _Ray panics. _"It's okay, I'm here! I'm here!"_

Xiao shakily raises a hand to cup Ray's cheek, making Ray all the more frightened. _"Someone help! Please! Somebody call 11-"_

Ray is cut off when Xiao starts panting labored breaths. Ray can see her trying to mouth something, but through her panic, she hops to her feet and rushes to the front of the car to see if she can get help. But she grows even more scared as there is no one in the seats. She looks back at Xiao who is now having an agonizing seizure.

_"Xiao..? Xiao!" _

But Xiao is unresponsive, and at this point Ray is too shaken to come to her aid. Soon, Ray collapses to the floor and shuts her eyes close as she silently cries in the corner. When she opens them again, its takes a minute for her mind to register that she's no longer on the MRT and no Xiao.

***Panzer Vor***

**Ray's apartment**

Ray lays on her side with her eyes glued to the blank screen of the TV for several minutes. Tears once again burning her eyes as she lays in her bed with little energy to move.

She can feel her heart aching. What was supposed to be something and someone welcoming and comforting sourly twisted into torment. Heartbreak soon turns to bitterness and Ray's hand chokes her blanket.

The gentle ringing of her alarm turns her bitterness into pure rage.

_"IT WASN'T FUNNY!" _She screams in fury as she snatches her phone up and throws it at the wall. _"Fucking motherfucker! I need a fucking shower, and a smoke!" _She growls before marching into the bathroom ripping her pajamas off and stomping into the tub with the curtains close.

***Panzer Vor***

**Ooarai Girls Academy**

"Alright! I'll send the word out to the team!" Anzu chirps while on the phone with Kinuyo. "Yeah, we'll be there to cheer you on! Okay! Yep! You bet! Okay, bye!"

When she gets off the phone with Kinuyo, Yuzu glances up from her desk with a curious look in her eyes. "We're going to be watching a match?"

"Mmm-hmm." Anzu nods. "Chi-Ha-Tan's going to be taking on Jiangdong tomorrow. And we'll be getting a front-row seat for everything."

"Actually, we're just going to be watching from a field, President." Momo corrects her.

Anzu shrugs. "Just a figure of speech, Momo-Chan."

Ignoring that obnoxious pet-name, Momo clears her throat. "Well that all depends on how well the team does with training tonight."

Anzu cackles in response. "Aww Momo-Chan is trying to act all tough and stern! So adorable!"

"I am tough and stern!"

Yuzu snickers in the background but says nothing. It's enough to think of Momo breaking down when they're on the brink of defeat before winning. Then she suddenly recalls what Anzu said.

"Wait... Jiangdong? That's school that..."

Momo's eyes widened and finishes Yuzu's sentence. "That made Kuromorimine go bankrupt."

Anzu scowls. "Yup. Now we're gonna see if that match is a fluke, or they're an underdog kicking butt."

***Panzer Vor***

**Cafeteria, Ooarai Girls Academy**

"Chi-Ha-Tan is having their match tomorrow!" Yukari exclaims with glee revealing her big announcement she's been aching all day to say.

"I yeah, I heard about that." Saori heard about that. "And it's going to be in a totally different country, too! I bet you there's gonna be a bunch of cute guys at the match!"

Mako curves a small smirk. "From what I heard, Chi-Ha-Tan are getting all the local boys."

"W-WHA?!" Saori is flabbergasted before shamelessly showing her jealousy. "How'd they get all the boys so soon?"

"Boys love girls who drive tanks, remember?" Mako reminds her while taking a bite of her pudding.

"Well we've be driving in tanks and I haven't gotten a single fan-letter from a single boy!" Saori huffs.

"Maybe it's because you already proclaimed your love to our Panzer IV?" Hana gently reminds her.

"DAWWW NOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Saori freaks out kicking her feet and pulling her hair. "I SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING THAT MADE ME STILL AVAILABLE TO A MAN!"

Miho giggles at Saori's freakout before comforting her. "Well when we're in the tournament, I'm sure boys all over the region will start falling for you, Saori!"

"Right!" Yukari backs Miho. "Maybe even all over the world!"

Miho and Yukari's words of encouragement cast a bright smile across Saori's face. "You guys!"

"So who is Chi-Ha-Tan facing again?" Hana queries.

Yukari squeaks before darting her head down.

Miho is the first to figure it out. "It's them. Isn't it?"

Yukari huffs and nods.

The girls look at each other before turning to Miho to see if she's okay.

"Miporin?" Saori reaches out to grab Miho's hand.

Miho flashes a sad smile, knowing that it's not Jiangdong's fault. "I'm okay. And from what I heard, my sister is gonna transferred to a new school, and my mother will be getting a new job in the military."

"Wow! That was quick!" Saori is amazed.

"I'm glad they adjusted quick."

Miho nods. "So... Yukari, do you know what sort of tanks Jiangdong will be using?"

"Well..." Yukari starts slowly. "That's the weird part. From what I heard, Jiangdong has only nine tanks against Chi-Ha-Tan's 22 tanks."

Everyone's jaws drop.

"Wait, what?!" Saori is baffled.

"I know." Yukari says. "Nobody knows why, and the commander is answered with 'No comment.' When asked about her choice to have only nine tanks."

"Ray's sister." Hana notes.

Miho contemplates this for a moment. "What can you tell me about the landscape of the match, Yukari?"

Yukari pulls her notebook and wipes a piece of paper clean from her book and places it on the paper. She begins scribbling on the paper, explaining the situation. "Jiangdong will be here." She explains pointing at the southern region with poorly drawn buildings and a few mountains. "And Chi-Ha-Tan will start up here." She points to the mostly flat plains up north.

Miho studies the map. "Soo... Chi-Ha-Tan will be in a disadvantageous position." She rests her finger Yukari's map and traces it to the mountains. "They're likely to use the mountains here. But... what sort of tanks will Jiangdong bring?"

"Three Shermans, 2 M4s, and one M4A1 76, Three Vickers I Medium Tanks and three CV-35 Light Tanks."

"So... I see a pattern of tiny weak tanks to big strong tanks." Saori comments.

"I thought it was just me." Mako mumbles.

"She'll probably put her Shermans on the mountains." Miho begins her hypothesis. "Then the Vickers will provide fire support while the CV-35s will harass Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks with speed and maneuverability. They're probably going to try and disrupt and confuse them."

"You think they might..." Saori starts before thinking it won't work. "No... they won't have enough to slow them down. I mean... even if they do manage to slow them down, I don't think the CV-35's will do much."

"This commander must be really confident to have only nine tanks on the field," Hana says.

"Or maybe arrogant," Yukari growls. "Just because... you won one fight doesn't mean you shouldn't get cocky."

"Umm... speaking of Ray's sister," Saori starts wanting to change the conversation. "Have you guys heard from Ray?"

Miho bows her head. "Ray..."

"It's probably a guess, but I think she blames herself for... well you know?" Mako sadly mutters.

"I wasn't mad at her," Miho says. "I just... didn't expect that."

"She was pretty upset last night," Saori notes. "I hope we can catch up with her. See if she's okay."

"Wait!" Yukari cries. "She's in the History club after school today! I'll catch up with her! Maybe I can invite her and let her take a tour of her tanks."

Saori doesn't look so sure. "I don't think she would be in the mood for tanks, Yukari."

"I'm not going to let her drive our tanks!" Yukari says defensively. "Besides, I think she would love to see the tanks Ooarai uses with her own eyes. She is a fan of us after all!"

"Hmm." Miho nods. "Maybe she'll like that."

Yukari then gives the girls a crisp salute. "I will give you all my report at 1800 hours tonight!"

"Eighteen-hundred what now?!" Saori is at a lost.

Miho giggles. "1800 hours. Its the universal time for 6 PM."

"I'm surprise you didn't know that, Saori." Hana says. "Everyone here uses it."

"Uhh, no they don't." Saori counters her. "I use the original way."

"I use universal time." Maho backs Hana.

"You're just back her to make me lose!" Saori accuses Mako before calming down. "Anyways can't wait for practice tonight at 6 PM."

"Riiiiiggghhht." Mako draws out. "Which is 1800 hours. Ding."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I'M RIGHT!" Saori snaps.

***Panzer Vor***

**En route to History Club, Ooarai Girls Academy**

Yukari hums Funiculi Funicula as she merrily skips down the corridor as she makes her way down to the History Club.

It doesn't take long until she hears some heated arguments in the direction she's heading.

"Why should I apologize?!" A voice rages across the hall.

"Hmm?" Yukari hums recognizing the voice. "Isn't that Ms. Sun?"

"You can't just come in here and just openly mock him!" Another voice screeches.

Yukari picks up her pace. "That's definitely Erwin!"

Racing down the hall, Yukari closes in on the History Club door before bursting through like a battering ram. She sees Erwin and Ray standing on separate ends of the table with hostile glares on their faces.

Caesar, Saemonza, and Oryou are acting as shocked bystanders from another desk away from the storm brewing in the center of class.

"It's not mocking, it's pointing out the obvious!" Ray defends herself. "The man was a total idiot!"

Erwin lets out a laugh of disbelief. "Idiot?! He was one of the best leaders the Americans ever had! He pushed back the Germans and Italians in North Africa! He swept through Sicily, and he delivered mayhem at the Battle of the Bulge! That hardly qualifies as an idiot!"

"The man had an insatiable war fetish!" Ray counters. "All he ever did was make HIS army a more effective fighting force! The Allies would've won with or without him! And don't even get me started on what he was doing AFTER the war!"

Yukari sneaks to the side with the other history girls. "Umm... what's going on?"

"Well... our Panzer Wars game got... a little heated..." Caesar begins to tell her the full story.

***Panzer Vor***

**Flashback, History Club, Few minutes earlier**

"Ah hell!" Ray curses as another tank corps was wiped out at the front line.

"Alright!" Erwin cheers as her Panzer Corps has the upper hand in this random North African Campaign.

For the last fifteen minutes, Ray's Free French Army has battled with Erwin's Afrika Corps. Every time Erwin was about to have the initiative, Ray is there to greet Erwin with fanatic resistance. Ray was not only putting up a strong defense, but she also unleashed several proxy offenses to contain Erwin's advance. Ray would deploy tiny forces to outflank Erwin, and although it wasn't enough push through the Afrika Corps, it was strong enough to force Rommel to worry to contain those small pockets of forces. Things had gotten so chaotic that Erwin was forced to withdraw depleted forces and have her reserves come in to fill the battered ranks, but Ray's French Forces were merciless. While retreating, she brutally wiped out the retreating Germans and her aggressive style has now put her on the offensive.

Erwin's Afrika Corps had suffered 95% in casualties.

But her forces were at half strength, and Erwin still had the Italian Reserves she can call on. Although they were nowhere as deadly as her Afrika Corps pieces, they were nonetheless at full strength, and Erwin was determined to regain the initiative.

Erwin's Italians and Ray's Free French engaged each other, but Ray's savage offensive was grinding up Erwin's reserves.

But then, Erwin unleashed her trap. What remained of her Afrika Corps skillfully flanked and encircled Ray's Army, trapping the remains of her army.

Still, what Erwin thought was going to be a quick and decisive win instead became a decimation for the Afrika Corps.

"This is tense!" Caesar breathed. "I don't even know who's going to win this!"

"I think Erwin has this!" Oryou declared reluctantly. "Ray's trapped."

"But Ray's forces are still cutting down the reserves!" Saemonza argued back.

Oryou shook her head. "She can't keep up the offensive though!"

"Yes, I can," Ray said grimly before muttering quietly. _"I've got no choice." _

With her mind made up, Ray continued to push through the Italian forces while the Afrika Corps remnants were eating away at the French rearguard.

Then it happened.

"She broke through!" Saemonza cheered. "Vive La France!"

"No!" Erwin cried. "My Afrika Corps!"

With her forces freed from encirclement, Ray used the remainder of her forces to counterattack the Italians and Germans. With Erwin's forces weak and cut off, the battle turned into a turkey shoot for the French to enjoy. The Afrika Corps was the first to be annihilated then the Italian reserves were smashed. After nineteen minutes, the Free French Forces, with only 3% of their forces remaining, emerged victorious in North Africa.

The three History Buff girls, spectating from the sidelines, cheered praised the two generals for an amazing battle.

Ray let out a cocky chuckle. "You take my City of Lights, I take the Desert Fox's beloved Corps." Despite her sense of superiority, she offered her hand out. "Good game."

Erwin, though humiliated by the loss, took the hand without hesitation, thinking she met her equal. And she believed she found the perfect soul name for their new member. Her aggressive attacks, occasional cursing, and pushing back the Afrika Corps made Erwin thought this magnificent general was perfect for Ray.

"That's the way to win, Patton!"

Ray's proud smile diminished and she somewhat stammered.

Erwin looked puzzled by Ray's lack of enthusiasm. "Everything okay?"

Ray paused before speaking bluntly. "I don't feel comfortable being compared to that guy."

There was an uneasy silence. Erwin felt a little insulted by Ray's comment, but kept her cool and asked with furrowed brows. "How so?"

***Panzer Vor***

**Present Day**

"So... this is all over General Patton?" Yukari summarizes, a lackluster expression on her face.

Caesar nods. "Erwin is a huge fan of the General, and she gets... pretty defensive of him."

"I see..." Yukari looks over at the two Generals squabbling over a notoriously famous man and has a determined look on her face to break up their fight.

"How dare you?!" Erwin blasts at Ray. "You and I both know he was much more than just another General! People, both friends and foes respected him! If it weren't for him, those battles in Northern Africa, Sicily, or even at the Bulge would've gone much differently!"

"It wouldn't make any difference in the long run!" Ray counters. "The Allies would've won the war with or without Patton! And if that man was the head honcho for the Western Allies, it would bring more harm than good!"

"What makes you-"

An ear-piercing whistle blow forces the two girls to shield their ears. When it stops, Erwin and Ray look over at Yukari who spits an antique WWI whistle out of her mouth and orders them with authority in her voice, "That's enough, you two!"

Ray groans but says nothing feeling bells wringing in her head.

"But..." Erwin starts, but seeing Yukari threatening to use her whistle again silences her.

"Sun Ray Ling," Yukari starts. "I need you to come with me! You're dismissed from the History Class today!"

Ray, shocked by Yukari's assertive behavior and fearing she can use that whistle if she doesn't go with her, shrugs and complies. She's not in the mood for History Club anymore anyway.

"Ladies, practice will start at 1800 hours!" She tells them before giving the History Buff girls a crisp salute. "Dismissed."

And with that, Yukari and Ray depart the classroom.

"Uhh... what does she mean by 1800 hours?" Caesar asks puzzled.

Everyone looks over at their club leader half surprised and half-amused that she's unfamiliar with universal time.

***Panzer Vor***

Miho slips into the hanger to get a glimpse of their new tank.

The 7TP stands proudly being flanked by Hippo Teams StuG III and Rabbit Team's M3 Lee. Although, the Polish tanks differ from the other with the scars it received from real battle from the looks of it.

Miho smiles. "You've had quite the journey did you?" She says talking to the tank as she approaches it.

As she stops in front of it, Miho slowly rests her hand on the front, shuddering as she feels the uneven texture of the armor because of bullets hitting it.

"You're a strong one." Miho praises it. "Honestly, it's really cool that you're apart of our team now! We just need the right crew to..."

She yelps and bounces back after seeing a faded brown stain on the armor over the right tread of the tank. What it was is no mistake: It's old blood.

"Oookkaay..." Miho says fearfully. "Maybe a little more action than I like."

But Miho quickly musters her courage and approaches the tank again to explore more of the seasoned armored beast. She catches another glimpse of the Chinese characters on the side of the turret, wondering what it means. Miho guesses that it has to be the name of the tank, but she can't be sure. After analyzing the characters, She climbs aboard and slips down the hatch to find the inside is roomier than she thought.

It's still cramped, hot, and hard to see through. But then again, that's to be expected from this era of tanks.

Miho easily slides into the driver's seat located on the right side. She can easily make out all the gears to get the 7TP moving, but due to her not being very confident in her driving ability, she leaves the controls be.

As she hears the hanger doors opening, Miho, curious to see who else is here, pushes open the flap door in front of her to see Yukari entering the building with a less thrilled Ray following her.

"Oh, hey Yukari!" Miho pops out of the door, nearly falling over, hug her friend.

Yukari is initially speechless, and she can feel her cheeks flushing as they turn rosy red. "M-Ms. Nishizumi just hugged me."

Miho breaks away, much to Yukari's dismay, and turns to Ray. "Ray. I'm glad you're here!" Miho says genuinely. Despite last night, Miho is thrilled to see Ray.

But Miho is quick to see that Ray is not so thrilled to be here.

"Ray..." Miho slowly approaches her. "Is... everything okay?"

Ray's eyes are fixated on one tank: The 7TP tank. Several expressions are glued on her face: Shock, anger, and heartbreak are the most visible. She slowly steps towards the tank slowly reaching a trembling arm out.

_"What are you doing here?" _She murmurs shakily. _"Can't you just leave me alone for once? Please leave me alone!" _

Yukari and Miho's eyes shoot up to quickly put the pieces together.

"This was your tank?!" Yukari rushes to Ray's side and offers a comforting hand on Ray's back.

But Ray does not acknowledge it as her hand finally rests on the tanks. In an instant, Ray lets out a furious roar and slams the tank repeatedly with her fist.

_"Get the fuck out of my life, you fucking piece of shit!" _She screams. Yukari and Miho startle back as Ray rages against the tank. _"I came here for a fresh start, and everywhere I turn things just try to screw me over!" _She collapses to the floor sobbing silently. _"Just please leave me be. Please."_

Both Miho and Yukari rush to a weeping Ray and both throw their arms around her.

Ray, feeling a lukewarm spark in her heart, slightly settles and relaxes in the girls' embrace. She flutters her eyes close as she leans over to Miho while Yukari still holds onto her.

"No, no!" Yukari gently protests as Ray attempts to stand. "Just relax."

Ray obeys and rests easy, never felt this vulnerable before. However, at the same time, she finds the arms of Miho and Yukari being the safest place in the world right now. For the first time in what feels like an eternity, her mind rests easy and her heart releases the tension that's been trapped for so long.

With Ray in a serene state, she's mostly unaware of the hangar doors screeching open. But Miho and Yukari, wanting to keep Ray in her peaceful state, bring fingers to their lips to sternly silent the newcomers.

Saori and Mako purse their lips to make sure no words escape them. But as they see Ray limp on the floor, only to be held up by their teammates, makes the two girls cautiously approach their three friends.

Saori wants to say something to make Ray feel better, but right now, she feels like words are not needed.

Besides Miho is the one who dares to speak.

"Just let me say this, Ray." She starts gently. "What happened to Kuromormine, it's not your fault. So please don't blame yourself. We're your friends and... we're all worried about you."

Friends.

That word is hammered into Ray's brain like a sharp nail. Soon, the barriers that were tumbling down are rapidly reconstructed, and Ray just rises through her feet with more strength than needed because of the arms surrounding him.

With herself free, Ray looks at the girls surrounding her brings her head down for a moment before looking back up with a stoic grim look on her face.

"Look, guys, I'm going to come clean with you." Ray starts with a low tone. "We're not friends. At best we're just casual acquaintances. I-I mean, we've only known each other for a couple of weeks!" She takes this opportunity to cut through the opening between a hurt Saori and Mako before facing them again. "And honestly, I don't have friends. Wanna know why? I don't need any! I'm Ray! Knowing other people just ruins the experience! I mean yeah, I'll hang with people, but that level of commitment is..." There is a pause. "That's not my cup of tea. I'm sorry, guys." She marches out of the hanger but not before calling out, "Take care of My Lucky Girlfriend!"

Ray marches on not looking back, trying to repress memories and thoughts that haunt her. Ice cream and an evening smoke are seeming like a good idea right now.

***Panzer Vor***

**The Match between Chi-Ha-Tan and Jiangdong**

They're not in Japan anymore. For many of the Ooarai girls, this is their first time being out of the country if their match against Pravda doesn't count.

But Miho, she's no stranger to international travel. Her family always traveled across the globe to attend Sensha-Do matches from other nations, but it's been a long time since she's done something like this. Now that she has this chance again, the nostalgia is very welcoming.

She takes a moment to glance out at the beautiful landscape from the window of the bus their traveling on. The valley is gorgeous with grassy hills, small rivers and lakes and even a few small towns nestled in the mountains.

"This looks so romantic..." Saori says dreamily. "When I get a man, I hope he takes me here for our getaway."

"Saori and her man sitting in a tree," Mako starts singing before finishing loudly. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Wha- Mako!" Saori then tries to silence the girl sitting next to her, but Mako, someone who had a hard time awakening earlier this morning, is quick in nimble with her reflexes allowing her to evade Saori's flailing hands.

Miho giggles when Mako teases Saori further with marriage and the baby in the carriage, making Saori's face go red.

Yukari, sitting behind the girls with Erwin, tries to calm down the two girls but is struggling regardless.

"Mako is pretty playful today." Hana, claiming the seat next to Miho, makes herself known.

"Hmm." Miho nods. "Yeah, maybe a little too playful for Saori's liking."

"She's not wrong though." Hana says. "It it beautiful outside."

"And a little humid, too." Miho adds. "I love driving in tanks, but I'm glad that we won't be driving in them."

"True. I think this is the first time that we'll be the ones watching a match and not partaking in it." Hana notes.

"Yeah. It's crazy." Miho quickly remembers something. "Speaking of which, Hana, how's your flower project coming along?"

Hana lets out hum before speaking. "It's a challenge. I'm trying to arrange a set of flowers with thorns, but... well... let's just say working with thorns is more challenging than I expected."

"Huh? Are you okay?" Miho asks concern for her friend's well-being.

Hana nods with smile. "Nothing major. If anything, the flower arrangement part of it is the more troublesome part."

"Why are you working with thorns in your project to begin with then?" Miho asks. She never expected Hana to work with anything that sounds rough and barbaric looking.

"You'll see when I complete it," Hana promises. "But right now, I'm just glad we got the chance to be here for Chi-Ha-Tan."

"Yeah, they're doing pretty well this early into the Tournament." Miho praises.

"Though I can't help but think of what Jiangdong's commander is thinking of with using nine of her tanks against Chi-Ha-Tan's number of 22." Hana wonders.

"Yeah, it's usually odd." Miho confesses her confusion as well. "It's probably to make her forces more mobile but... no that doesn't make sense."

"Maybe there's something from the tournament rules that Jiangdong's commander sees that we haven't," Hana suggests.

Miho nods. "Probably. Something similar to what Saunders did to us when they listened in on our communications."

"You think she might bend the rules?" Hana asks.

"Maybe. Or maybe she found a loophole." Miho hypothesizes. "If only we know the full set of rules for the Pacific Regional Tournament."

"I think all we can do is wish Chi-Ha-Tan good luck and let them be careful," Hana says.

Miho nods grimly. "I just hope they don't fall back on the 'charge in' technique if things don't go their way."

Unknown to Miho and Hana, Yukari has accidentally listened in on their conversation after just having Saori and Mako stop making such a fuss on the bus. She couldn't help but feel suspicious of Jiangdong's plans. If there is something in the rules that Jiangdong knows and may exploit, then Chi-Ha-Tan may be in trouble. Yukari steels herself for what she must do next: get information by any means necessary, even if it means resorting to her famous infiltration methods.

***Panzer Vor***

**Spectating zone, 45 minutes before the match starts**

After what felt like an eternity on the bus, driving through rugged regions and narrow roads, all the girls of Ooarai's Sensha-Do club eagerly stood on their feet stretched themselves and flushed the boredom from their bodies until finally moving inward to explore what is in store for them.

To Ooarai, who never spectated a match before, is thrilled by all the stalls, activities, games and people that are present. The girls from Rabbit team are the first to charge into the fray despite Mallard Team's strict words to stop them from wandering so far from the group.

Hippo Team catches interest of cool collectibles, antiques, and rare tank models that have been skillfully handcrafted, but the insanely high prices make their spirits sour. Caesar soon becomes gleeful seeing her lifelong friend from Anzio Girls High School, and she eagerly catches up with Carpaccio.

And speaking of Anzio, keeping to their school tradition of delicious food and service, unveiled one of their most ambitious feasts of all time. To accomplish this, basically had to bring their whole school here to set up their stalls, and maintain them with top quality supplies. But their efforts and planning bear fruit the schools from Oorai, Saunders, St. Gloriana, Pravda, and, of course, the contenders Chi-Ha-Tans themselves, sit side by side conversing like lifelong friends instead of regional rivals.

After a while, Anzio's commander, the famous hot-blooded Anchovy, taps a ceremonial glass with a metal spoon to gather everyone's attention.

"Okay, guys! I know we're all having a blast and catching up, but I want to propose a quick toast to Chi-Ha-Tan!" She fills her glass with apple cider and raises. "To Chi-Ha-Tan! May their victory be as glorious and satisfying as seasoned alfredo pasta!"

"Yeah!" Everyone choruses before sipping their drinks.

"Mmm." Miho hums in approval of the dish she's eating. "Speaking of alfredo pasta, this is delicious!"

"Hey, Anchovy! You didn't steal this recipe from some other resturant did you?" Saunder's abrasive commander, Kay accuses.

Anchovy looks genuinely shocked and somewhat offended. "What? That's ridiculous why would think that our school wo-" Seeing Kay's snickering makes Achoovy unamused, realizing the blonde girl has been teasing her. "That's not funny!"

"It's a little funny!" Kay laughs. "But seriously the the pasta and thin-crusted pizza remind me of restaurant I went to all the time when I was a kid."

"Oh? What's it called?" Miho queries.

"Ragazzo Vero," Kay replies. "It's this cute pizza pasta place back in Sasebo. And you had the best view in looking out at the water and islands."

"Hmph! Sounds like they need to be put in their place one day!" Anchovy declares.

"Ragazzo Vero has a lot to live up to if it wants to impress Katyusha!" The small-statured but arrogant Pravda commander, Katyusha says showing her support for Anzio over some restaurant.

Her 2nd-in-command and closest friend, Nonna calmly informs her of alfredo sauce on the side of her face leaving Katyusha to scold her not to say it so publicly.

"Well regardless, this feast is truly delicious." St. Gloriana's gracious and well-traveled commander, Darjeeling comments. "But it would be thrilling to see Anzio go up against this establishment Kay speaks so highly of."

"I bet she would!" Anchovy snaps. "And we would wipe the floor with them! Anzio's cuisine is second-to-none!"

As the commanders continue to feed Anchovy's ego, and Kay mildly teasing her, Miho makes looks over at Kinuyo, who's looking rather unsettled.

"Kinuyo," Miho grabs her attention. "You okay?"

Kinuyo looks up rather taken aback. "Oh yes, Ms. Nishizumi! Just fine! Aside from occasional nerves, we're ready and able for another glorious day!" She gives Miho a curt bow. "We promise we won't let you down, Commander."

Miho nervously chuckles still not used to that level of formality. "It's just Miho, Kinuyo. But I'm happy we can be here to support you!"

Kinuyo grins brightly. "The only reason we came so far is because of you, Miho! You're strategy and tactics have been invaluable to us and for that we thank you!"

Again Miho chuckles, a little flustered by the praise she's receiving. "Well... you're the commander out on the field, so don't let feel pressured to charge in when you think it's a bad idea. Just keep a cool head, and you'll be fine."

Kinuyo acknowledges Miho with a sharp salute. "Understood, ma'am! Uh- Miho! I meant Miho!" Kinuyo hums inquisitively before speaking again. "I wonder why Jiangdong couldn't show up. Even though we'll be facing off against each other it would be nice to know our opponents personally."

Miho's glad that Kinuyo is more relaxed now but she can't help but wonder the same thing. "Hey, Anchovy?" She calls to Anzio's commander. "What do you think of Jiangdong?"

"Hmm?" Anchovy frowns at Miho's question. "Well... we did send an invitation to their school, but after dealing with the language barrier they told us that their team wouldn't be able to come make it. I gotta say it was a little insulting, but maybe theirs always next time."

A few of the girls' mutter to themselves speculating why they haven't even seen Jiangdong's Girls here so far.

"I've heard they only summoned nine tanks to the field." Darjeeling informs those who were unaware of their numbers.

Many of the commanders are baffled by this news.

"Just nine!" Kay nearly chokes on her cider and accidentally sneezes some of it out through nose. She grabs a napkin and brutally rubs her face. "Wonder what their planning."

"Maybe a lot of their tanks are inoperable?" Katyusha suggests.

Darjeeling shakes her head. "No, their armory is fully stocked."

Everyone becomes puzzled and they discuss theories on what Jiangdong's plans are.

But Miho can't help but wonder what Jiangdong is currently doing right now.

***Panzer Vor***

**Jiangdong encampment, 15 minutes before the match**

_"Aww, man." _Mei pouts seeing the celebrations from a distance._ "While everyone is out having fun, we're sitting here like suckers!" _

_"It's like they don't even know we exist out here." _Vicky says bitterly.

The two sub-commanders are glimpsing the view from the building's rooftop, snacking on cheap fast food wrapped in plastic. While it may not be top-quality they certainly didn't mind. In fact, Mei can practically live on this type of food.

She glimpses down below to see that the atmosphere is bleak. Everyone is preparing their tanks and sub-commanders are barking orders to their teams to double-check their ammo and gas, but other than that, there's not a whole lot of excitement.

_"Man... everyone's not doing so hot. Two days ago they were all hype about going up for another match. Now, it looks like they're scared shitless again."_

_"Honestly, I don't even know why." _Vicky says. _"From what I read, accidents rarely happen, and as long you're inside the tank, you're practically the safest person on Earth."_

_"Well, people don't like getting shot at, Vicky." _Mei tells her. _"Besides a lot of these girls are rookies. And thanks to our mandatory policy, they're not here on their own free will." _

_"That's why we're here." _Vicky responds. _"If we lead by example, then they'll have the spirit to fight."_

Mei grins. _"The old breed is leading the way, huh?"_

Vicky, for the first time in a few days, cracks a grin and chuckles. _"Old? we're not even 17 yet!" _

_"Ehh? What was that, little missy?" _Mei imitates an old lady's voice while feigning that she's deaf by bringing a hand to her ear.

Vicky laughs and throws her plastic wrap at her in response.

Just then, Mei stands to her feet and looks out to the courtyard. _"Alright, you little cubs! Listen up!"_ Her voice bellows to let the others hear her. _"According Sub-Commander Vicky and me and her are the old breed!"_

Vicky smacks her face with her hand. _"Oh god..." _

_"Well lemme tell you cubs something," _Mei continues. _"These old bones I have still pack a punch to them! And that's why I'm going to be the one with the highest kill count out there today! Unless you guys think you can do better!" _

Her words begin to subtly change the mood of Jiangdong's students as some of them raise their heads proudly.

Mei gives them a proud smile. _"Uh-huh, so you big babies think you can do better huh?" _

_"Better than you old-timer!" _One of the girls shouts back causing laughter in the ranks.

_"I dare you you little whippersnapper! Because their are only 22 tanks out there we need to take out! So, there's only going to be one winner from this match! And it's going to be the old-breed!" _

_"Yeah, right!"_ Another girl shouts. _"We can wipe out more tanks from out position than you ever will!"_

_"Damn right!" _

_"We have the high-ground, so they won't even see us coming!"_

_"22 tanks? Is that all the can send against us?!" _

Vicky smiles to see what Mei has done: Inspire them all to fight ferociously out there.

_"Mmmhmmm... Looks like you guys are hungry tigers after all, huh? Am I right?!"_

_"YEAH!" _The ranks roar.

_"What are you again?!" _Mei shouts to them.

_"HUNGRY TIGERS!" _

_"And what's our prey?!" _

_"PIECES OF JUNK!" _

_"Hell yeah!" _Mei cries with pride. _"So I'll make you hungry cubs a deal: whoever takes out the most tanks, everyone's going to eat out like queens in honor of that overachiever! So you all know your orders! Follow them! Watch each others back, and blow up any enemy tanks dumb enough to go up against Jiangdong in the first place!" _

The cheering in the courtyard is ferocious and enthusiastic. A welcoming change to the match that will begin in a few minutes.

Then the Commander's voice cracks through the intercom. _"All teams: Form up and prepare to move on my order in 2 minutes!" _

With that order, everyone begins finishing their duties with haste before climbing into their tanks.

Mei turns to Vicky with a cocky grin. _"Race you down there!"_

Vicky scoffs. _"No fair!" _

***Panzer Vor***

The moment has come: Chi-Ha-Tan and Jiangdong stand on opposite sides of the field, wishing each other a good match before they rush back to their tanks and prepare to engage each other on the field of battle.

Everyone in the audience did not seem to have high-hopes for Jiangdong. Their numbers and the majority of their tanks are inferior compared the numerous more advance models Chi-Ha-Tan holds. Even the girls on Jiangdong look somewhat intimidated by the well-disciplined behavior and formation.

Miho spots one girl in the ground, a sub-commander probably, muttering something to her comrades next to her. Her short spikey gold hair, tiny stature, and crumpled blue uniform make her stand out the most. Her friends giggle in response to her whispering and silently respond back making the snickering continue.

It's indeed a start contrast to Chi-Ha-Tan's professionalism.

"Is it just me, or does Jiangdong's commander look kinda scary?" Saori wonders.

Miho looks up as the screen locks in on Sun Ying Shang shaking hands with Nishi Kinuyo. Even Kinuyo looks somewhat intimidated by her stoic grime glare.

As the two commanders break contact, both bow and wish each other a good match. Jiangdong's team is somewhat slow on this formality showing their inexperience.

"I don't think those girls are ready for this." Saori points out.

Miho nods. "I think you're right."

But nothing can be done now, Jiangdong's nine tanks have already been committed against Chi-Ha-Tan's superior numbers.

"Still..." Miho continues. "I can't help but feel that she's up to something."

Saori nods. "I think you're right. I think that makes her all the scarier. What the heck is she planning?"

***Panzer Vor***

Both sides have retreated to a respectable distance as the match is about to officially begin.

***Panzer Vor***

Kinuyo relays her words over their line of communication. "All teams will proceed in a loose formation. Our opponent will likely seize the high ground, so use caution and advance on my order to eliminate them if the situation calls for it. Until then we shall fight them from a distance!" She orders, taking Miho's words to heart. She is right, charging in blindly won't let them win. "The enemy is also likely to make a last stand a point 0876, So the 2nd Column will head advance there to eliminate any resistance!" She mentions the old ruins pointed in the match where Jiangdong is close to. "So remember your duties, and lets win this! For our school and for everyone who came out here to support us! BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" The line roars with every other team.

***Panzer Vor***

_"As soon as the match starts, Han and Turban team will make for points 0678 and 0632." _Ying instructs the teams under her command. _"Teams Guan Yu and Zhang Fei will draw the enemy tanks to us and that's when Han and Turban will provide a smokescreen for Lu Bu And Gan Ning teams to charge into the enemy lines! Now, let them fear the Tigers of Jiangdong!" _

_"YEAH!" The line choruses._

_Ying closes with, "Prepare to fight, Tigers!"_

***Panzor Vor***

The flare bursts in the air and the tanks roll out after the announcer declares the start with just two heart-pumping words.

"Match Start!"

* * *

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I've done so far with this fanfic! I'm sorry I couldn't get into the match in this chapter! That was the plan, but I didn't want to draw this chapter out too long. **

**So I look forward to writing the next chapter!**

**Everyone stay safe, and please wash your hands! And don't go through toilet paper! **

**Panzer Vor! **


	5. Jiangdong vs Chi-Ha-Tan Pt 1

**_Jiangdong vs Chi-Ha-Tan Part 1 _**

_"Hello? Is anyone still out there?!" _Nathan's shouts fill the stale air of the abandoned room Mei and Vicky have locked him up in. _"I really need to use the toilet!" _

The complex that serves as Jiangdong's base has been decimated. Only a crumbling walls and ruined buildings remain to protect the remaining two remaining tanks Jiangdong holds against Chi-Ha-Tan's nine-strong force.

A column that is fast approaching according to a scout from Turban team.

_"They're coming in at five o'clock!"_ She alerts her allies from above the roof.

Turban Team's captain, Lisa Yeong, slams her fist on her tank's turret. _"Load and AP and give me a count on our ammo!"_ She barks at her loader before getting on the radio to contact Ying and her Han team. _"Han team, we need to relocate!" _Lisa notices her gunner panicking and whimpering. _"Ren get off your ass!" _She scolds her crewmate before continuing relaying her message. _"My watchout has reported Chi-Ha-Tan is coming on our five o'clock! When they charge into the compound, we're done for! We have to fall back! Aaiyah, Cindy get her to snap out of it!" _

Ren continues to break down in the driver's seat wishing for the match to be over already. Lisa can't blame her, everyone is at their breaking point. Ying's strategy to dent Chi-Ha-Tan was desperate but brilliant! With unorthodox tactics, probably the first in all Tankery History, Ying was able to obliterate the majority of their tanks.

Nonetheless, Chi-Ha-Tan still has nine tanks to Jiangdong's 2 battered tanks, and their charging in with a fury, now.

**_"That's a negative, Turban Team, we're standing fast!"_**

Lisa let out a frustrated growl. _"Ying, listen to me! We have an 85% casualty rate! The enemy's armor and firepower are too strong and their offensive is crazy! I NEED your permission for all remaining forces to withdraw from the compound so we can some force left! Please act with reason and save what's left of our column!"_

The response is firm and cold. _**"From now on, failure to address your commanding officer properly will result in you being expelled!"** _

That chilling warning sets in an eerie feeling in the Turban Tank.

Ying carries on, less stern this time. **_"We have viciously fought a large tank column with just nine tanks, and we've bled them immensely! We've taken out thirteen of their superior tanks and they only incapacitated just six of our inferior tanks. Only two Shermans remain! We have narrow routes and the ruins to our advantage and we will use them to their full capacity! Reinforcements will arrive in ten minutes, and when they do, I will arrive to assist the first line! When I do, we will wipe them out! This is my order! If you cannot follow it, you will be expelled from Jiangdong!"_**

Ying's words hit Lisa hard, threats of being expelled ring throughout her mind. She would have nowhere to go if she gets kicked out. That's a fate worse than what she's up against. Realizing her situation, and her way out, she steels herself and resolutely responds with, _"Yes ma'am! I'll follow your order!" _Before cheekily finishing with, _"We'll keep fighting until the ENTIRE column is annihilated!"_

With the line cut, Lisa returns to her crew. _"We have our orders, ladies! We've got ten minutes to take out all ten tanks. If we can pull this off, it's a trip to the cinema. Shattered Shards II. My treat."_

Shaken but determined, Turban Team acknowledges with a resounding, _"Ma'am!"_

Even Ren nods, steeling herself.

Lisa then orders her team to get into position. Ying is right, they can still win this. They just have to hold out.

But she's hoping to pull off the impossible here and now.

**Much Earlier...**

Five minutes have passed and there is no sign of Jiangdong's tanks. Kinuyo stands outside of her Type 97 Chi-Ha, surveying the unknown land around her. She can see two small hilltops shrouded in leaves and vines with only a wide entryway between the two hills.

"This is Commander Nishi to all tanks." She begins calmly. "We're coming up on points 0678 and 0632. Reduce speed!"

With perfect unison, all of Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks slow their pace as they approach the hills.

Kinuyo darts her eyes at both hills thinking that the enemy is no doubt taken up position in those hills. But doubt sets in fearing the enemy may set up a trap.

"All tanks halt!" She suddenly orders.

Again, the tanks follow the order in unison.

Letting out an anxious grunt, she brings her binoculars up to scan the hills. She's hoping to see at least what looks like the enemy tanks within the vines, to no avail.

"They must be there!" She mutters to herself. "I should... no... that would be too risky!"

Kinuyo struggles to formulate their next strategy as Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks lay there wide open.

***Panzer Vor***

"What's going on? Why are they stopping?" Saori asks a little concern about Chi-Ha-Tan's position.

Miho frowns and sighs. "C'mon, Kinuyo, don't freeze up." She mumbles before turning to Saori. "I think she knows Jiangdong's tanks are hiding in those hills."

Unlike being a contender in the Sensha-Do matches, the Oorai team, now spectating, has the full scope of the battle because of the goliath size _Leopold _flatscreen TV displayed before the audience.

"She can split her forces into two." Hana points out. "Chi-Ha-Tan has numerical and firepower superiority of Jiangdong."

A puzzled Saori scratches her head. "Yeeaaahhh... I don't know what they're planning here."

"It's possible that they couldn't afford to purchase tanks." Hana hypothesize.

Hana's guess makes Miho and Saori's eyes go wide.

"Man... and I thought our school had it bad when we first started." Saori murmurs.

"Well, we did start off with five tanks." Hana points out.

"Yeah, but not against 22 tanks in total!" Saori exclaims. "And I'm no expert on tactics like Miho, but playing defense like that is not the smartest move on their commander's part." She scratches the back of her head. "Honestly, I don't even know what Jiangdong's commander is thinking right now."

"Speaking of confusion, look at where the CV-35's are at right now." Hana points to the TV.

"Hmm?" Miho glances up at the screen to see that the small and lightly armored tankettes hiding in odd points. Two of them are hiding at opposite sides of the match have a clear path into Chi-Ha-Ta's column. The other, however, far away from the other tanks back at a run-down courtyard. "What the heck are they doing?"

Saori shrugs. "You got me there. This is really weird."

"Hmm?" Miho notices something else off. "Hey, where's Yukari and Mako?"

"Huh? Well... Mako says she went to get snacks for us. But I don't know about Yukari." Saori answers.

"Mmm. I'm gonna try and find Yukari." Miho decides before rising to her feet. "You guys okay saving our seats?"

Saori nods. "I'll keep it safe. If Yukari finds her way back here, I'll send you text."

"Got it!"

With her priorities set, Miho scoots out of the bleachers and frolics her way down the side stairs nearly falling on the second to last step.

If it weren't for a set of arms catching her fall, Miho would have fallen face-first into the dirt.

"Woah, that came outta nowhere!" Her savior sounds like a boy.

When Miho finds her center, she looks to see that the person who caught her is indeed a boy.

Shorter and younger than she thinks.

"Wait..." He scans Miho before his eyes widen with realization. "Are you... Umm... you're Miho Nishizumi, right?"

Miho is caught off guard and is speechless for a few seconds. She still hasn't adjusted to this fame that she's been mostly unaware of. This boy may help her get used to her reputation.

Probably.

"Yes, I am." She lets out an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry about that."

"No! No umm..." It's clear that the kid is shy. "Nicemeetingyou!" He rushes before marching away.

As he navigates through a tight crowd, Jin is still processing what just happened. Did he really meet Miho Nishizumi, or was it all just his imagination?

***Panzer Vor***

"All tanks I want reconnaissance on those two hills before proceeding to the enemy compound!" Kinuyo finally relays orders. "Haru, take three tanks with you and take the right hill! Fukuda, lead three tanks toward te left hill! Everyone else maintains your positions before proceeding!"

A few of the captains seem baffled by this order but obey it nonetheless.

"As instructed, Commander Nishi!" Haru answers loud and proud before ordering three tanks to follow her towards the right hill.

"Making our way to our target, Commander," Fukuda replies leading her squad to the left hill.

With her two trusted lieutenants making their way towards the hills, Kinuyo breaths a sigh of relief knowing that she's not acting rash. "Keep a cool head. Just like Ms. Nishi- Miho told me so."

***Panzer Vor***

_"Looks like the Imps are sending in scouts." _Lisa alerts her allies over the radio. _"Or skirmishers, whatever they are. Three tanks approaching our position, they'll be on top of us in seconds!"_

Positioned on the left hill, Lisa's Sherman, with a lone Vickers I watch as Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks advance at full speed.

**_"Keep it together, Turban Team!" _**Ying says, cooly. **_"They haven't spotted us yet! All tanks, prepare to fire smoke rounds on the enemy's main column on my command!"_**

_"Roger!" _Lisa smartly responds before ordering her loader, _"Cindy, gimme a smoke round in that gun!"_

_"I'm on it!" _

**_"Teams Chengdu, Louyang, and Sushui! You're our first and last line of defense for our Shermans! So give me a good fight with everything you have!" _**

Lisa looks out at the Vickers I Captain, Kelly Yin, as she gives Lisa a nod while tossing a grenade up before it lands back in their hand.

_"Lucky for you, I got a good arm. And good aim." _Kelly says with a cocky smile. _"Pretty sure I'll take out more Imps than you will Yeong!"_

Lisa smirks and scoffs. _"In your dreams!" _

**_"The scouts are closing in! All tanks! Fire at will!"_**

The industrial chung of Jiangdong's tanks echo throughout the air as smoke engulf's Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks stuck in the center.

***Panzer Vor***

Kinuyo coughs violently as the smoke overpowers her and dives into the tank closing the hatch on top of her.

"All tanks," She announces, still coughing harshly. "Maintain your positions! The enemy is just looking to shake our nerves by cutting our field of vision! We will not let panic overwhelm us!"

**"Your words are inspiring, ma'am, but may I suggest charging at the enemy?" **Hosomi suggests, her irritated tone hinting at Kinuyo to give the order.

**"Yeah, I mean we do have them outnumbered!" **Teramoto adds.

"No!" Kinuyo soundly orders. "It's likely a trap, and I do not want to risk the entire column for whatever she's planning!"

_I won't repeat Kuromorimine's mistake! I'm certain that's what Ms. Sun is just counting on us to charge! She must know our school, she knows our tactics! Then she most knows that us just charging will allow her to cut us down! No! I'm refuse to fall for your schemes Ms. Sun!_

**"Commander! The enemy is firing at us and we're exposed from our position!" **Fukuda alerts.

Kinuyo can hear the sounds of explosions over the radio confirming Fukuda's status.

**"Same for my column!" **Haru says hotly. **"Commander Nishi, I need to continue my advance!" **

**"Commander, request permission to renew my offensive?" **

Kinuyo gasps in shock at these reports. "Why have you stopped?! Carry on immediately!"

**"Sorry, ma'am!" **Fukuda shamefully replies. **"But you ordered us to stop, though!"**

"What?! I never gave you orders to halt your advance!" Kinuyo cries.

**"You instructed ALL tanks to maintain their positions!" **Haru growls.

"I meant for the main column to hold position!" Kinuyo clarifies. "Can you still make it to the enemy's position?"

**"We'll perform our duty with haste ma'am, AGH! That was close... Press on! Hurry!" **Fukuda hastily orders.

**"Totsugeki!" **Haru eagerly orders.

Kinuyo slumps to the side, embarrassed that her orders caused such confusion with her teammates.

***Panzer Vor***

With Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks closing in on Jiangdong's positions, they respond with firing, but thankfully missing. But poor aim from the Vickers Is, now in front of Sherman's results in none of Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks being decomissioned.

Ying watches as the smoke slowly fades. She nods to herself knowing it's time

_**"Commander! The Imps are closing in!" **_Lisa cries. **_"They're no way we can last at our current position!" _**

Ying responds calmly. _"They still can't see us, Captain. All Sherman's and Vickers maintain your positions and prepare for close combat." _She begins to relay new orders. _"I want all three of my CV-35's charging right into the enemy's main column now! You cannot leave the commander's tank standing!" _

**_"Roger wilco!" _**Mei's voice comes over the line. _**"Oh, this is going to be fun!"**_

**_"Just so we're clear, Mei, The enemy commander is MINE!" _**Vicky declares.

_"Cut the chatter! You have your orders!"_

As Jiangdong proceeds with their daring plan, Lisa sees Kelly bending her neck side to side, like she's begging for a good fight.

_"You know the drill ladies!" _Kelly shouts to her team, but her voice carrying over to make Lisa hear. _"I want those tanks battered and full of bullets when they're in my sight! Time to show the Imps how Tigers slaughter their prey!"_

Lisa can hear Kelly's tank roar with excitement. She's definitely an inspirational speaker and fearless given their circumstances.

Something she feels she lacks.

But that's not important right now. The fate of this entire match, and Jiangdong's status in the tournament rests on three CV-35 Tankettes.

***Panzer Vor***

Mei, and Vicky rush to the two CV-35's knowing time is of the essence.

As both enter the driver's seat of their selective tankettes, they waste no time charging ahead at full speed.

_**"The enemy commander is likely to be in the middle! That's where I'll strike!" **_Vicky says. **_"Mei, the rear is yours, while Tsui targets the column's vanguard!" _**

_"Roger! I'll ram them in the rear!" _Mei sounds off before snickering, _"That's what she said." _

_**"I'll do my best, but... is this safe?" **_

_"Tsui if tank crews can survive the crazy stuff Ooarai Academy goes through, then we can totally survive this!"_

**_"You think Ooarai is watching us right now?"_** Tsui asks, her tankette being all the way back at the compound.

**_"From what I heard, a lot of Tankery schools from Japan came to watch this fight. So I wouldn't be surprised." _**Vicky responds.

_"Alright! Time to show Ooarai what Jiangdong is all about!" _

**_"You seem pretty happy right now."_** Vicky notes.

_"If we make it to the finals, I know we're gonna go up against Ooarai! Man! The thought of fighting the greatest tankery school ever! Going up against the legendary Miho Nishizumi! Oh, man, now that would be a glorious fight alright!"_

**_"We have to make it to the finals first, Mei." _**Vicky reminds her.

_"Then let's fight our way to the finals! Starting by wiping the floor with some Imps!" _

**_"Both of you, shut up!" _**Ying's stern voice chimes in. **_"The smoke is clearing, you need to strike now!" _**

_"We're almost there, boss!"_

***Panzer Vor***

"Okay, this is getting weird." Arisa takes note of the state of the battle.

The three commanders from Saunders High are leisurely sitting at their makeshift camp with chairs and a table while enjoying fattening burgers and sodas from bottles.

"My guess Jiangdong set up that smokescreen to blind Chi-Ha-Tan from a sneak attack." Naomi guesses.

"With CV-35s? That's suicide! Honestly, Jiangdong's only hope is those Shermans and there's only three of them!" Arisa says.

"What do you think, ma'am?" Naomi turns to Kay who has her eyes fixed on the match.

"Hmm..." She bows her head and sighs. "I'm more worried for Kinuyo. Looks like she's panicking."

For Arisa, seeing Kay with that dead serious expression is unsettling.

"Yeah... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... wouldn't it be better for Chi-Ha-Tan to just charge in?" Arisa points out. "I mean, why not?"

But Kay is silent, not having an answer for her hot-headed Lieutenant.

Her peripheral vision picks up a familiar girl wandering around with her head in all directions before focusing on her.

"Hey, Miho!" The bright and outgoing Saunders commander stretches her arm out waving enthusiastically to get Miho's attention.

Miho, seeing the bombastic girl, sheepishly waves back before approaching the Saunders leadership after a warm gesture for her to come to them.

"What's up? Bleachers not your kind of spot?" Kay asks while offering Miho some ice-cold bottle soda.

Miho accepts her offer, and after struggling to twist the cap off, takes a sip before speaking. "Actually, I can't find Yukari. Have you guys seen her?"

"You mean, Sergeant Oddball?" Arisa dryly asks.

Kay silently giggles, still thinking it to be a very funny moment.

"I think we saw her wandering around the judge and staff section." Naomi offers, shrugging. "Dunno why, though."

"Huh? Isn't that place off limits?" Miho asks, worried for her friend.

"Relax, Miho." Kay assures her. "She must have gotten lost, and if she wasn't, they'll just give a slap on the wrist and escort her out."

"I hope so." Miho mutters.

Kay frowns seeing Miho worried for her friend. An admirable trait especially for a tank commander. She then offers her a seat. "How about you hang out with us until she comes back. We're closest to that boring section, so we'll be able to see her when she comes back."

Miho, knowing she can't enter an area that's off limits but for judges and high officials only, accepts Kay's offer. She has little choice, but it's her best option. Besides it will be nice to catch up with Kay.

Taking a seat on a crate the Kay and Naomi pushed up, Miho graciously accepts some popcorn, a nice and proper snack for a good sport.

"So scuttlebutt says that you guys got a transfer student?" Kay asks, breaking the ice for a good conversation.

"Yeah." Miho says with a smile. "Her name is Ray. But..." Her smile fades.

"What's up?" Kay rests a back on Miho's back.

Miho grins. Kay's always big on physical contact. "Well... I think she's struggling to adjust. At first, she was friendly, a little shy but nice. Now... well..." She pauses and shakes her head. "Never mind. She's just having a hard time settling in."

Miho decides to not delve too much in, not wanting Ray to become the center of gossip between schools.

Kay, understanding on her non-verbal message, nods. "Hope she's okay."

Miho nods. "Me, too."

"What the hell?!" Arissa cries out. "Commander! Look!"

Kay and Miho glance cock their heads back to the TV just in time to see Jiangdong's CV-35's closing in on Chi-Ha-Tan's position. What they see next shocks and terrifies them!

"Kinuyo! NO!" Kay shrieks bouncing out of her seat.

Miho, however, is speechless.

***Panzer Vor***

"Commander Nishi. The Smokescreen is clearing." Her driver alerts her.

"Understood." Kinuyo says before popping up from the tank with her binoculars pressing on her eyes. She can see her two squads climbing up the hill, probably just inches away from Jiangdong's tanks.

"I'm confident in your abilities, ladies." Kinuyo says, thinking of a more proper strategy. "All tanks prepare to advance into two columns towards the hill on my-"

**"Commander! Enemies approaching at nine-o'clock! Two tankettes!"**

"Hmm?" Kinuyo curiously brings her attention to her left to see two CV-35's zooming towards them. One of them breaks off to the rear ranks while the other presses on to her position. Curious, she scans the tank to see what it's planning to do.

"Is this a harassment tactic? No... it's not large enough. What are you..." Then she sees it. As the tarp flies off the tankette, series of high explosives is mounted on the CV-35.

"Huh?!" Kinuyo is petrified as the tankette charges towards her.

***Panzer Vor***

The Type-87 is in her sights with several tanks in close proximity, just inside Vicky's blast radius.

Bracing Chi-Ha-Tan's perimeter, Vicky raises the detonator ready to deliver the killing blow, especially to the commander.

_"Feel my divine wind, bitch!" _

_*Click*_

***Panzer Vor***

"Did they just- WHAT WAS THAT?!" Anchovy shrieks seeing one of the Tankettes self-destructing catching many of Chi-Ha-Tans tanks in the blast.

Caesar and her childhood friend Carpaccio, grip hands, fearing that the crew of the CV-35 is gravely hurt or worse.

"Did anyone ever used that tactic in Sensha-Do?" Caesar murmurs.

Carpaccio shakes her head. "Never."

***Panzer Vor***

"Hold on!" Kinuyo shouts, desperately falling back inside the tank shutting the hatch.

Everyone screams as the tank violently rocks to the side. Smoke soon consumed the interior.

Little did they know that they weren't the only tank hit by the explosion.

**"We're out of commission!"**

**"Tank 4 is inoperable!"**

**"Tank 5 here! The enemy cowardly incapacitated us! A shameful display!"**

**"Damage is irreversible! Tank 8 is out!"**

More uneasy calls rain through Chi-Ha-Tan chatter as more tanks sound off that they no longer can operate.

***Panzer Vor***

Within the rear ranks, Hamada watches as the center has been mauled by a mere CV-35.

"Dammit! Talk about desperate!" She spats. "We won't stand for this! All tanks prepare to- AGH!"

A loud boom sends Hamada flying to her side as her tank rumbles.

"Ugh..." Hamada grunts. "Everyone okay?"

Her crew mumbles that they're not hurt.

"Uhh... what the heck was that?"

**"Tank 17 is no longer capable of fighting!" **

**"Tank 19 here! Apologies, but we cannot carry on!" **

**"Tank 16 is unable to carry on!" **

More reports of Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks being disabled snaps Hamada out of her daze.

"Damage report! NOW!" She barks at her crew fearing their tank may have shared the same fate as the others.

***Panzer Vor***

"What the hell?!" Katyusha cries out after witnessing Jiangdong's devastating move. "They just... they blew up their own tanks to get Chi-Ha-Tans? That's... that's just cold-hearted!"

"I did even the odds a bit for the other team though." Nonna calmly comments while carrying a tiny Katyusha on her shoulders. "Cold-hearted but calculating."

"Yeah? Well, Katyusha would never steep to that level!" Pravda's commander tilts her nose to the sky all proud. "If I ever get into a match with that commander, Katyusha would teach her a lesson!"

***Panzer Vor***

"Jiangdong... deliberately sacrificed their tankettes..." Darjeeling's close companion, Orange Pekoe murmurs in shock.

Darjeeling grimly nods. "It seems Commander Sun knows how to spend her forces."

Orange gives her friend a puzzled look. "'Spend her forces?'"

Darjeeling sips her tea before explaining. "Commander Sun seems to have a war aspect of Sensha-Do. And a good commander of war knows when to spend his or her troops to achieve victory."

"But... she's taken losses, too." Orange challenges that way of thinking. "I don't think those are losses she can't afford."

Darjeeling purses her lips. "In extreme cases, victory is not measured by losses, but by gains." She sips her tea again before continuing. "And right now, it seems Commander Sun has gained a great deal."

Orange opens her mouth but falters and darts her head down. "That was just... so ruthless..."

Darjeeling nods keeping her eyes glued on the TV, watching many of Chi-Ha-Tan's lay waste in smoldering ruins by two tankettes.

***Panzer Vor***

"That has to be against the rules! Right?! I mean, i-it has to be!" Saori cannot believe what she just saw.

"That's harrowing." Hana mutters in shock.

"They really want to win." Mako comments. "But something tells me that they wouldn't be crazy enough to do that all on their own."

Saori looks at Mako. "You're saying their commander ordered them to do that?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Mako murmurs.

"She can't do that!" Saori snaps, furious at the thought. "She's fine putting her own teammates in danger?!"

Hana's brows furrow. "If that's true, then that HAS to be illegal!"

"Yeah!" Saori agrees rising to her feet with an angry huff.

"What the-" Mako looks to see Saori walking down from the bleachers. "Where are you going?"

Saori cocks her head back with an intimidating scowl that makes Mako's spine shiver. "I'm gonna have a word with the judges! This is... this is just not right!"

Hana jumps out of her seat to catch up with Saori. "I'll come, too!"

Mako, despite being the last one, joins the two girls to lay down the law with what just happened. Despite what people think, if anything like that happened to her teammates, people would see a whole new side of Mako.

***Panzer Vor***

_"You did NOT just say that, Vicky!" Mei is cackling while slowly crawling out of her awkward position in her upside down CV. "'Feel my divine wind, bitch?'" _

**_"I felt I needed to say something before I dealt the killing blow. Seemed appropriate given the enemy we're up against." _**

_"Ow! _Mei bumps her head before slowly exiting her ruined vehicle. _"Say something? More like you roasted them! Well... I dunno about you, but I'm gonna kick and relax on the masterpiece I creat-" _

Vicky's alarmed cries and shrills cut off Mei.

_"You okay?" _Mei asks. No response for a couple of second before she presses, _"Vicky, are you okay?!"_

**_"I'm stuck! I've got an oil leak! AGGH!" _**

Mei glances up to see a pile of sustained smoke not far from her position and quickly realizes that Vicky's tankette is aflame.

_"Oh no... I'm on my way! Hold on!" _

Leaping from her tankette, Mei rushes towards Vicky's CV-35, zig-zagging past the smoldering Type-95's and Type-97's along the way.

When she makes it to Vicky's wrecked tankette, Mei sees it erect on it's side with an edge of it severely dented. Her throat locks fearing that Vicky may be stuck on that side.

_"Vicky? You there, girl?" _Mei calls out carefully approaching the ruins.

_"I can't bail! I'm stuck on something! I can't bail out!"_

_"Hold on! I'll- shit! Fire... fire... needs to be put out!" _Mei's brain clicks. _"Extinguisher! Gotta get one!"_

She recalls that each tank carries a fire extinguisher just in case severe accidents break out on them.

And luckily for her, Several Chi-Ha-Tan tanks are surrounding her close by.

At random, Mei dashes to a Chi-Ha-Tan tank nearly slipping on the way up.

***Panzer Vor***

Kinuyo rests her hand on her head, fearing she may have received a minor concussion from the blast.

"Is everyone alright?" Kinuyo calls out.

Aside from the groans and grunts of her crew, each of them gives their commander assurances that they are okay.

"Our driver is unconscious!" One crewmate calls out.

"What the heck hit us?" Another cries assisting Kinuyo on helping the driver out of her seat.

"I don't know yet." Kinuyo honestly answers resting the driver on her lap before getting on the radio. "This is Commander Nishi, give me a report on our operable tanks, please!"

The final tally comes around 12 tanks still active.

Kinuyo's heart sinks. Ten tanks wiped only in seconds, including her.

"Haru, this match falls to you, now!" Kinuyo passes the command to her Sub-Commander. "This... this is your fight now."

**"Copy that, Commander!" **Haru replies before relaying her orders. **"All tanks, we're going on the offensive! I want those inferior pieces of junk reduced to scrap metal!" **

Kinuyo frowns fearing that Haru's hot head will cost them the match and eliminate them from the tournament. But after playing cautious, maybe going aggressive is the right call after all.

The hatch of the tank creeks open and Kinuyo looks up to see a girl in a light blue uniform ripped and ash covered. Kinuyo quickly realizes that this girl is from Jiangdong's team.

"What the- what are you doing here?!" One of Kinuyo's crewmates snap.

"You can't just barge into our tank like that!" Another snarls.

The girl ignores them, most likely because of the language barrier they'd have to get over. She shouts in her native tongue and points over at something that Kinuyo couldn't make out.

The girl loses patience mutters something that's probably unpleasant and dives down to yank the fire extinguisher from the side of the tank.

"Hey! That's ours!" A teammate cries.

The girl ignores her and leaps out of the tank.

Kinuyo, curious, pops her head out to see the girl rushing towards one of the tankettes that's in flames. She gasps and hops out to assist her.

The girl is successful in putting out the flames, but the faint whimpering coming from inside the tankette has them both worried. Kinuyo gets the girl's attention with a tap on the arm and motions for her to assist in lifting the tank up. The girl nods and at the count of three, in different languages, they grunt as their arms struggle to lift the CV-35 right side up.

Kinuyo calls to her crew to help assist them, and a few seconds later, the rest of her team, understanding the situation, rushes to their aid.

With the extra help, the tankette is flipped over allowing the girl from Jiangdong to climb on top and pull a wounded girl out.

Kinuyo watches as the girl helps her friend to her feet, despite the fact that her foot is seriously swollen and red.

It's most likely a severe second-degree burn from hot metal.

The wounded girl begins whimpering in pain as her friend holds her close, shushing and whispering sweet nothings to her.

With her heart dropping, watching, Kinuyo watches with horror and heartbreak. Both girls are battered a bruised from their dangerous tactic with one of them suffering greater wounds than the other one. Kinuyo has seen devious tactics by the enemy before, especially against the All-Stars Academy, but they never did anything this callous!

Did Jiangdong's commander really order this? All because she wants to eliminate many of Chi-Han-Tan's tanks?

"Commander! We need your help!" One of Kinuyo's subordinates calls out, snapping the Commander out of her thoughts.

Kinuyo turns to see her team assisting the girl with the critical leg. With the sobbing girl's friend holding her close, her subordinates are efficiently helping her leg with wrapping it and leveling it to make it less painful.

Kinuyo rushes over to offer their assistance. One thing is certain: Jiangdong's commander needs to be stopped!

***Panzer Vor***

One of the cameras is fixated on one of Jiangdong's position. Commander Sun gazes out with callous dead eyes while the nearby teams are cheering and raising their fists knowing that they dealt a serious blow to their opponent.

Miho, however, watches the footage with one of the Jiangdong girls and Kinuyo and her team treating the girl with the severely injured leg. Still, conscious, but weeping from her wound, the girl is carefully lifted up as their transport arrives to escort them safely off the field.

Miho's eyes squeeze closed as her mind rushes back to that frightening incident with a former teammate and her crew nearly drowning after their tank fell into a river with a violent current.

Not exactly the same situation, but the feeling is just as unsettling.

"Thank god Kinuyo is okay." Arissa breathes.

But Kay's furious expression unsettles the Saunders lieutenant.

"Yeah. Can't say the same about her teammates!" She growls. "What the heck was that?! Is she trying to get her team killed?!"

"She did get the majority of Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks though." Naomi cynically points out.

"Grrr..." Kay suddenly erupts from her chair and walks away. "You guys can enjoy this cluster mess of a match. I'm gonna have a little chat with the big whigs about this."

***Panzer Vor***

_"We... we can win this!" _Lisa mutters, amazed on how much damage they've done.

The middle and rear guards have mostly been decimated but the front remains mostly untouched. Still, it's bound to shake Chi-Ha-Tan's spirits.

She brings the binoculars to her eyes and can see that front ranks starting to move up, but not splitting up. Not yet at least.

_"They're going to charge in and finish us off!" _She mutters before relaying her orders. _"Driver! Shift left! We need the gun aimed at that freaking scout party!" _

_"But the Commander's orders-" _

_"The Commander's orders were to maintain our position. The Sherman is more than a match for those Imp tanks, so get us into the fight!" _

_"Roger! Shifting left!"_

_"AP round, then stand by!" _

_"AP round coming up!" _

Lisa's Sherman breaks out of formation allowing for it to have a clear sight on the three scouting tanks that are currently engaging the Vickers I tank concealed in the forest.

The fighting is ferocious with Chi-Ha-Tan's abandoning all precaution and charging through the vines and leaves to get to their enemy, while Kelly and her crew are putting up a fanatical resistance, firing their guns, MG's and Kelly throwing grenades at them.

Despite the savage engagement, and Chi-Ha-Tan's being bruised and dented, Kelly was at the disadvantage. Those three tanks who outnumber and outgun her will quickly overpower the lone Vickers. Unless the Sherman can take them by surprise.

Thankfully, due to the intensity of the fight, Chi-Ha-Tan is clueless that the Sherman has moved out of formation.

"Advance slowly, and prepare to fire on my order!" Lisa barks.

"Right!" Her crew choruses.

***Panzer Vor***

_"C'mon, ladies! Fire everything! Let 'em have it!" _Kelly howls pulling the pin on another grenade. _"They slapped your mothers, remember? Be daughters of bastards!" _

She reels her arm back before lunging the grenade into the air. By chance, the grenade lands on the treads of a Type-85 before an explosion rattles the tank.

***Panzer Vor***

Fukuda catches herself as her body is rocked to the side. "Quickly! We need the assess the damage!"

"Ma'am! They knocked out our treads!" The driver calls out. "We're dead in the water!"

"All systems are still operational though!"

Alarmed, but keeping her cool, Fukuda quickly calls out new orders to her column. "Keep pressing the attack! We need to take out the enemy ta-"

A more powerful explosion rattles the tank.

A direct hit to the side, disabling Fukuda's tank.

"What the- what hit us?!" The gunner angrily demands.

Fukuda peeps from the safety of the tank and makes the alarming discovery that they're column is being flanked.

***Panzer Vor***

_"Load another AP! Traverse right! 40 yards! Fire!" _

Lisa's quick orders are in sync with the sharp reflexes of the loader and gunner as another earth-shattering gong rings out inside the tank.

Although the shot misses by a few inches, it catches the two remaining Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks off guard. One breaks formation and furiously charges towards the Sherman.

_"Take it out! Take it out!"_ Lisa stresses. _"Fire!"_

It's a textbook shot. Another Type-95 lays in ruins with a white flag popping up.

"Alright! One more!"

Lisa orders the gun to set its eyes on the last enemy tank, but a problem puts them in danger.

_"The gun's jammed! I can't move it!" _The gunner cries.

_"No! Shit!" _

***Panzer Vor***

Kelly watches in horror as her comrades are vulnerable the lone Type-85 that's on the revenge path. It fires a round but misses the Sherman. However, with each second it creeps closer to Lisa's tank.

_"Hurry! Get it's attention!"_ She orders her crew.

"We're_ out of rounds!" _

_"Dammit!"_ Kelly slams her fist that happens to hold the last grenade in her possession. An idea sprouts in her head. _"Get us nice and close! Fast and hard!" _

_"Uhh... Kelly?"_

_"We still have the MG and one grenade!" _Kelly says. _"And you know our orders: Keep our Sherman safe at all costs! So floor it!" _

_"On it!" _

At full speed, it's the Vickers turn to go on the offensive, spraying rounds into the armor plating of the Type-95.

_"Ram into that piece of junk!" _Kelly orders. "_I wanna see a dent in that armor!"_

Caught off guard, the Type-95 violently turns as the Vickers tank slams to its rear side, saving the Sherman from total destruction. But now, the Vickers had to deal with the Type-95 that's aiming right at them!

_"Argh shit!" _

Without hesitation, Kelly rips the pin off with her teeth but stops herself before throwing the grenade. She has to land a critical hit, and soon! But a lone grenade may not do much against that armor.

_"If it won't KO on the tank then maybe... That might work!" _

Readjusting her arm, Kelly lowers her arm and with sufficient force, rolls the grenade under the Type-95 just as it's gun sounds off, incapacitating the Vickers.

Kelly grunts as the blast drop her into the tank, unable to witness the ground under her target erupting from the grenade.

Both tanks are out of commission with Kelly having the last laugh of that standoff.

The Sherman is safe, is now vulnerable with a malfunctioning gun.

_"Kelly!" _Lisa cries over the comms. _"You okay?" _

**_"Yeah..."_** A groan comes from the other line. **_"I think we're hearing bells ringing or something..."_**

Lisa lets out a shaky laugh. _"Girl, you just took that tank with you!"_

**_"Obviously!" _**Kelly chuckles. _**"You guys are on your own! We'll be cheering for you on the sidelines!"**_

_"Roger! We got it from here!" _Lisa assures her before contacting Ying. _"Commander! Kelly's tank is out of the fight, and our turret is on the fritz! We're not exactly in an advantageous spot here!" _

**_"Understood! Fall back to the compound and set a defensive position!"_**Ying orders. _**"That goes for ALL Shermans! Fall back to the compound and set up defensive positions! All Vickers tanks maintain your positions and cover Sherman's escape!"**_

Lisa cocks her head down into the tank and shouts. _"You heard the lady, we're going home!"_

_"H-home? D-did we win?" _Ren's voice is trembling.

_"Just a few more tanks, and we take home the gold," _Cindy says.

As the Sherman breaks from cover, Lisa looks back at the field of the Chi-Ha-Tans main column. She lets out a growl seeing the front ranks untouched.

_"That's still way too many to deal with." _She mutters bringing the binoculars up. _"Where the hell are you Tsui?" _

**_"Sorry for the delay, guys! I... got a little lost." _**

_"Speak of the devil." _Lisa mutters. _"Tsui, if you can do some damage to the front, we'd appreciate it!"_

**_"Working on it! I'm seeing a lot of tanks!" _**

Lisa shakes her head. _"Where the heck are you, anyway?" _

**_"What the- There's a lot of tanks here! Ah!" _**

***Panzer Vor***

"Commander! Another CV-35 approaching from the Jiangdong line!"

The sight of the tankette rolling down the hill makes Haru gasp with fright. "Advance backward! NOW!"

Giving a more honorable replacement for retreating, Haru's column desperately pulls back while the front ranks are rushing ahead. Haru barks at them to hold their position and fire everything they had at the CV-35.

A thunderous volley goes off as Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks aimlessly fire their rounds at the entrenched Jiangdong line.

Only one of them manages to score a decisive hit as a huge explosion wrecks the treeline.

"Ha! Dumb move on their part!" Haru cheers getting a better visual with her binoculars. As the smoke clears she can see the Jiangdong line laying in ruins. Two Vickers I tanks bow their guns down as white flags pop from their turrets.

"All tanks advance to the position on the right! Wipe out any tank that's foolish enough to challenge us!"

After a resounding response to comply, All of Chi-Ha-Tan's aggressively charge into the forest with no resistance.

"Just two Vickers and a Sherman." Haru takes note of Jiangdong's casualties. "But that's not all of them." Her vision can see that two tanks are running away toward a ruined walled courtyard. "Looks like they're going to make a final stand! Dammit!"

Haru can hear whimpering not too far from Jiangdong's tanks.

"Bring us to the right, 10 yards out." Haru instructs her driver.

The tank slowly approaches the inoperable Sherman where the crying is heard much clearer along with soft whispers.

"Halt here. I'm going to check it out." Haru says hopping out of the tank ignoring the protests of her crewmates.

She slowly flanks around the Sherman eyeing the front as it bears the faded symbol of a blue circle with a white tiger's paw plastered in the center.

The symbol of Jiangdong.

Approaching the rear Haru gasps as she sees five girls huddling around in a circle tending to a girl who's been severely injured.

Her arm is bleeding and her left leg looks unresponsive.

Haru has to fight the urge not to hurl, but her trying to repress it catches the attention of the girls. One of them flashes a hostile glare and moves in front of teammates.

_"Back off! You want our commander? Go get her and leave us the fuck alone!"_ The girl violently waves her hand in the direction of where the other tanks are fleeing. _"We're out of the fight, okay? Leave us alone!" _

"Easy." Haru says calmly raising her hands up meaning she means no harm. She has no idea what the girl said, and doubt she knows Japanese, but Haru is willing to try and get through to her. "You're friend looks hurt." She continues pointing at the injured girl. "W-we can help you." Haru pats her chest before repeating, "Help. Understand?"

The girl's angry look softens and just kneels back down waving for Haru to approach them.

"We need medical attention over here!" Haru calls out. "Sana, radio everyone to hold position and treat any wounded you see! We're staying here until our opponents are taken off the field."

"Affirmative, ma'am!" Her crewmate calls back.

Haru cuts in to provide assistance. Thankfully, she know's basic first-aid and takes note the Jiangdong girls have wrapped her arm with one of the arm pieces of a jacket to stop the bleeding.

"Okay, good." She murmurs. "Then we can clean the wound, disinfect, and get her bandaged."

"Ma'am, what's going o- What the..?"

Haru turns to see Sana directly behind her. "Do we know anyone who speaks Mandarin?"

"Uh... Mima does I think." Sana replies.

"Bring her here!" Haru orders. "And radio ALL our tanks, disabled or not, to assist with any wounded if they see any."

Sana smartly salutes. "Yes ma'am!"

With Sana running off to spread the message, Haru brings her focus back to tending the wounded girl, determined to coordinate as best she can despite the language barrier.

***Panzer Vor***

_"Shouldn't Jiangdong be disqualified?!" _Jin sounds shocked and furious. _"They can't do that! Can they?" _

The two Cao brothers have taken their seats high on the bleachers looking at the chaos of the match shown on screen.

Li purses his lips and bows his head down. _"This isn't a Japanese Sensha-Do match. It's a Regional Tankery one. The rules are more loose in these games and Ying knows that." _

Jin's brows furrow. "So..._ Jiangdong is just going to keep throwing grenades, suicide charges, all the way to the finals?" _

_"After today's match, I'd be surprised if people will let this go unanswered." _

_"But if Chi-Ha-Tan can take out those two Shermans then they win!" _Jin reminds his older brother.

_"If." _Li emphasizes. _"And if I know Ying, that is an enormous if." _He turns to his little brother and gives him a confident grin. _"We'll put a stop to Jiangdong. We just need to wait for the right moment." _

Jin sighs and looks back up to the screen. _"I hope you know what you're doing big bro." _

_"I was just thinking the same thing." _Li grimly admits.

Li knows that despite Chi-Ha-Tan maintains the numerical and firepower advantage, the fight is far from over. He knows that Ying doesn't need to win the match now, she just needs to hold them off long enough to let the tide turn in her favor.

Chi-Ha-Tan is now in a race to beat the clock, and their noble deed of tending to many of Jiangdong's wounded will cost them much needed time. Still, it's admirable to see an opponent caring for another.

The screen shows the two Shermans arriving safely in the ruined compound. Jiangdong's forces are safe and entrenching themselves for the oncoming assault.

**Part 1 is complete! Part 2 will be the finale of the match between Chi-Ha-Tan and Jiangdong. So what did you guys think? **

**I'm sorry I couldn't get every part on every tank correct, but I'm no expert on tanks sadly. My main focus was just on the battle and the tactics. Please let me know what you think and what I can do better. **

**Oh for some who may not understand some of the things said in this chapter let me help out:**

**The term Divine Wind is roughly translated from the word Kamikaze, which fits the sort of tactics used there. **

**Imp is short for Imperial, which is a reference from Star Wars The Old Republic. The reason I went with Imp is because, obviously, Chi-Ha-Tan represents Imperial Japan, and Jiangdong wanted to come up with a snappy nickname. **

**And of course quotes from Shogun Total War lol. **

**Panzer Vor!**


	6. Jiangdong vs Chi-Ha-Tan Pt 2

Ying is in the remains of her office with her team, studying the charts of the land. With her forces seriously depleted she needs to rethink her tactics and soon. Even though Shermans are fairly powerful compared to Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks, their still outnumbered, and their shells can still pierce through the armor.

Never mind the fact that Turban Team's gun malfunctioned.

If they stay on the defensive, they'll be surrounded and Jiangdong will be defeated. But if they go on the defensive, it'll be nothing more than a futile suicide charge with the depleted fuel and ammo they have.

So Ying concludes that their strategy will have to include both.

_"What's our ammo count?"_ Ying asks one of her teammates.

Her team, their spirits wavering, give her looks of disdain and fear. She takes note of their thoughts and knows that it's going to be a problem.

_"Our ammo count..."_ One of the teammates repeats with a sour tone. _"Screw you, Ying!" _

She lets out a quick shout and attempts to pummel Ying to the ground, only to have the other girls holding her back, telling her to calm down.

She reluctantly settles down and shoves the girls off of her. _"Come on! How are you guys still defending her?! That 'tactic' she pulled put most of our team in the hospital! I mean, seriously! What's the point on being on this fucking team if she's just going to get us killed?!" _She lets out a bitter laugh. _"Maybe Ray had the right idea. Maybe I should've taken my chances with a transfer!" _

_"Oh you've got some nerve bringing her up, huh?!" _Another girl chimes in. _"That treacherous bitch?! She abandoned us the first chance she got when we needed her the most!" _

_"You think she was the only one?" _The reluctant girl bites back. _"Xiao had the same idea! And as far as I know, she planted it Ray's head!"_

The Gung-Ho girl pushes her. _"Don't you bring Xiao into this!"_

_"Too late! I just did!" _She jabs a finger at Ying. _"And you're the reason she's fucking dead!" _

_"SHUT UP!" _

The two girls quickly engaged in a brawl, bringing each other to the floor while the three other girls are trying to break them up.

Ying whispers quietly that it's barely audible. _"My team still doesn't believe in their commander..." _

With that, Ying walks towards the exit stunning her team.

Before any of them speak up, Ying declares, _"For the rest of the match, all of you are kicked from the team! I'll decide your futures at Jiangdong later." _

Ying exits the room leaving her team speechless.

Walking down the corridor, Ying knows she needs to keep Turban Team, her remaining team in check. But she knows that they're not disciplined enough to obey orders just because their commander tells them to.

No. Ying knows she will need more to keep them motivated.

Entering the courtyard where her tank is waiting, Ying slides inside from the driver's hatch and starts up the tank.

From here on out, Ying will be forced to multitask a five crew tank to keep it fully efficient.

***Panzer Vor***

_"What's the status on that gun, Ren?" _Lisa asks.

_"What am I a bloody mechanic?!" _Ren snaps.

_"Hey! Calm down!" _Lisa sternly orders.

Ren takes a breath and replies in a more even voice, _"Well... I guess I can still fire the gun, but I can't rotate it." _

_"Dammit!" _Lisa curses under her breath before getting on the radio. _"Han Team, this is Turban Team, our gun's jammed and won't rotate. What's your plan, over?" _

Static over the line is her response.

_"Han Team, this is Turban Team. Do you copy? Over." _Lisa tries again.

Again Lisa is met with static.

The Turban commander lets out a frustrated sigh. _"Looks like we're on our own." _

Suddenly the feed picks up a forboding tune and Lisa can recognize the who's singing the old war number sung by soldiers over seven decades ago.

**_"One indomitable pack,_**

**_hungry cubs._**

**_We're the wrath of Jiangdong_**

**_hungry cubs."_**

Lisa joins in feeling her battered soul hardening.

_"And glory!_

_Eternal glory,"_

All of Turban Team add their voices with pride.

_"Forever ours as we hunt our prey!_

_We will feast on our foe_

_hungry cubs!"_

Immediately the atmosphere inside the tank changes drastically. The stale air of despair and hopelessness mutates into grim determination and a desire to wipe out Chi-Ha-Tan's tanks.

_"**Turban Team maintain your position. Han Team is going on the offensive to soften them up. Your orders are to stay active for an estimated 4 minutes! I want to see tanks shredded by Jiangdong claws! Am I understood?"**_

_"Yes ma'am!" _The team choruses.

_**"We're at the climax of the battle Turban Team. Let's close it with a victory! Han Team out!" **_

_"Turban Team out!" _Lisa is off the comms to relay her list of orders. _"I need my birdie back on that roof! And I want a full inventory of everything we have! MG rounds, grenades, APs, HE's everything! Oh yeah, and tickets for the movies tonight!"_

A violent rumble that sounds close erupts, alerting the team Chi-Ha-Tan will arrive soon.

Lisa clenches her teeth, anxiously awaiting the enemy. "Here_ they come..." _

***Panzer Vor***

"The wall is down! All tanks full advance! I want that Commander to know justice!" Haru roars as she epically raises her fingers at the opening her remaining tanks created. "That coward! I can't believe she would stoop that low and use her team as cannon fodder!"

All nine tanks advance at full speed with Haru leading the charge. If anyone is going to deliver the knockout blow to the enemy commander, it's going to be her.

A sharp breath seeps through her clench teeth as her blood boils inside her.

A sharp whistle follow by a loud boom rumbles the column. Haru staggers to the side while trying to register where it came from.

"That was a tank no doubt!"

**"Commander! Enemy armor located at nine o'clock!" **One of the captains cries out.

"Huh?" Haru grabs hold of her binoculars and sees a Sherman resting on top of a hill with a smoked gun. As the smoke settles, she can see a girl popping out of the hatch with a smug smirk on her face.

"Grrrrr..." Haru growls having her target in sight. "Break off! We're going straight for her!"

Without question, the current flagtank shuffles out of formation and straight for the hill.

**"Ma'am!" **One of the Captains call out. **"Do you need backup?" **

"The commander is mine alone!" Haru snaps before barking at her driver. "Get in there and take care them!"

***Panzer Vor***

_"What?" _Ying glimpse through her binoculars in shock as only one tank is pursuing her.

She overestimated Tamada Haru's hubris. Despite her hot-headed nature, she seems rational enough not to split the column. Now Turban Team will have to deal with eight fully functional tanks.

They won't stand a chance.

_"Turban Team! You have eight tanks coming toward your position! Relocate!"_

_**"Negative, Commander! We're too entrenched! We'll just have to rely on the elements to keep us in the fight!" **_

_"Dammit!" _Ying hotly curses feeling the frustration taking a hold on her.

For once throughout this whole match, she's doesn't know how to win this fight.

And if they can't win...

**_"Wait... That's__ it!_****" **Lisa's voice lights up through the radio. _**"Commander, I've got an idea!" **_

***Panzer Vor***

**Superintendent's Office**

"What do you mean 'no rules were broken'?!" Kay seethes, slamming her fist on the desk of the Superintendent of the Pacific Regional Tournament. "People are hurt out there! I'm even getting reports from MY nurses that their treating burns on students! And you have the nerve to say that no rules have been broken?!"

The Superintendent, a nervous-looking middle-aged man with short hair and a sharp suit, tries to maintain a stern expression. "T-the rules have been bent, at best, young lady!" He shakily jabs a finger at her. "A-and let me be clear: The rules that you use in Japan do not apply for this tournament."

"Excuse me?!" Saori cries angrily, flanked by Mako and Hana while Miho is by Kay's side.

Kay growls. "And the same applies for the safety of the contenders? Or the lack thereof? Because that's what I saw!"

"I need you t-to calm down, Ms K- Eeep!"

The Superintendent is cut off when Kay leans in and seizes him by his collar, yanking him close to her face. Kay is breathing out steam.

"Word of advice: Never tell a girl to calm down." She says menacingly. "And I'll tell you something, this Tournament is going to need a complete overhaul before it goes even further!"

The blonde commander lets out a shout of disgust and throws the Superintendent back in his chair.

"T-they agreed to the terms! All teams did!" He whimpers, fearfully leaning back in his chair.

"Ahh I see," Kay feigns a sweet tone dripping with poison. "Don't worry about emphasizing safety, just worry about matches. Thanks for the confirmation." She drops her 'act' and pins her face against the frightened man. "Lemme ask you something, how much do you know about tanks?"

"I-I don't know... I-"

The Superindentent is once again cut off by a quick shush from Kay.

"Then I suggest you get your act together and make sure these matches have a 100% player safety plan or I'm going to give you a legal headache so bad you'll be bankrupt in a week."

Naomi steps forward knowing that her livid commander is not bluffing. "I suggest taking her warning seriously, sir."

The man sinks lower into his chair and whimpers. "I-I'll let my boss know of your... suggestion..."

Saori leans over to whisper towards Arissa. "Can she really sue them?"

Arissa nods. "This isn't the only time, too. One time, we won a match against Pravda and she sued the stadium for not inviting the losers to the party that was meant for winners."

Mako grins. "Talk about good sportsmanship."

Kay finishes the heated conversation with a scoff and marches out of the room.

***Panzer Vor***

**Saunders First Aid Center**

Mei has been Vicky's side the whole time while the nurses, who happen to be high-school students, are tending to her wounds.

The same can be said for a lot of Jiangdong students that have been severely wounded. Mei looks around too see her fellow teammates being treated by these girls she never met before. Most are lucky with just a few scratches and bruises, but some, like Mei and Tsui, may have to rely on casts for awhile.

Thankfully, despite the language barriers, everyone here is warm and generous in helping them out. Frankly, Mei is surprised how involved other schools are in helping Jiangdong's wounded.

_"I'm surprised these guys can afford all this stuff." _

That and it's nice that they can relax for the first time in weeks without Ying constantly on their backs.

Vicky lets out a sharp inhale as the girl treating finishes up on her leg.

"Sorry..." The nurse murmurs softly. She's dressed like some vintage American Medic with the Red Cross embedded on the shoulder.

_"Big baby." _Mei teases her friend.

Vicky chuckles and weakly slaps her arm. _"Shut it. You should try getting burns on your leg." _

_"Wish I did," _Mei says. _"If I did, then I would look like a total badass." _

_"So, getting second-degree burns makes someone the stuff of legends?" _Vicky muses.

_"It means you got the scars to show you're a tank killer." _Mei tells her. _"We're both tank killers. And boys love that." _

Vicky laughs weakly. _"Only I'm the best today. I'm the one that got the commander."_

_"More like you roasted her." _Mei reminds her friend. _"You're scary sometimes. Y'know that right?" _

_"Maybe." _Vicky sheepishly replies. _"But... I was just so angry. With Nathan and them I..."_

_"I would've done worse, trust me." _Mei says. _"Now just lay back and heal up. We're going to be celebrating like crazy when this match is over."_

_"That is if we win..." _Vicky fearfully murmurs.

With a grim frown, Mei looks up at the screen to see the odds not in Jiangdong's favor. Eight tanks are moving into the compound to take out one tank while one is charging up the hill to battle the other.

_"We're not out of the fight yet." _Mei assures her. _"Ying always has a trick up her sleeve."_

A bitter laugh escapes Vicky's lips. _"Yeah... we're really stuck with her, are we?"_

Mei looks down, unsure how to respond to that.

_"But hey... at least she didn't abandon us!" _

_"You're talking about Ray... are you?" _

Vicky sniffles. _"'The Tiger of Jiangdong!' Yeah right! More like a scaredy-cat! But hey! At least she's living the good life now, huh?"_

_"That's not true..." _

_"Bullshit! She abandoned us when things got tough! Ying may be cold, but at least she's here for us!" _

Mei scoffs. _"Y'know, out of all the hate Ray is getting, I'm surprised no one is getting all mad at Xiao." _

Vicky sprouts up from the cot with fire in her eyes. _"Never mention her like that, again!" _

_"Why? She was planning on leaving Jiangdong too!" _

_"That's not true! She wouldn't abandon us! I mean... she's the reason Ray is still alive!" _

_"That didn't make her a fan of tankery! You know she hated it! In fact, the only reason she volunteered was because of Ray!" _

Their heated conversation is attracting attention from nearby students.

Mei sighs and shakes her head. _"I'm gonna go get some munchies. You rest up."_

With that, Mei leaves a drained Vicky alone with the GI styled nurse and walks away from the makeshift hospital.

Feeling the warm temperature becoming more humid, Mei rips the buttons off her standard issued blue coat and wraps the sleeves around her waist. Now her tank top and toned arms are exposed to everyone.

As she approaches one of the food stalls, displaying and smelling like fried and juicy American food, Mei hears an engine rumbling louder with each second but pays no attention to it.

Whatever it is, it's probably one of those WWII American Jeeps.

A close call proves she's right.

***Panzer Vor***

"EEEEEEK!" Arisa squeals in terror as she slams on both the breaks and the horn.

"STOP! STOP!" Kay cries out lunging forward to turn the wheel. "JESUS!"

Arisa stops the jeep, barely touching the alarmed girl in front of them.

Miho feels her heart-stopping for a split second before letting out a deep breath. Saori and Hana have a similar reaction.

The girl simply shakes her head and carries on.

"Take it easy, Arisa, or I'm taking the jeep and you're walking! Got it?!" Kay snaps at her Lieutenant.

"Yes ma'am..." Arisa whimpers.

The jeep proceeds forward at a slower pace this time.

Then Hana murmurs. "I think that girl was from Jiangdong."

"How can you tell?"

"The smell of oil was heavy when she was close."

Saori looks amazed. "You noticed that?"

Hana nods.

"She was." Kay confirms through gritted teeth. "Her jacket wrapped around her gave it away."

"She looked sad." Saori states before looking at the girl and muttering. "Poor thing."

Saori's words make Miho think back to Ray.

***Panzer Vor***

**One day earlier **

Miho, along with Anglerfish Team, enter their favorite ice-cream shop after another intense day of training.

"Phew! Was it me, or was it hotter than usual inside that tank?" Saori points out flapping her hands close to her face. "Lets go shopping for ice packs after this!"

"I didn't mind!" Yukari says. "It's always nice to get a good sweat in."

Saori scoffs before mumbling. "Yeah maybe for you..."

"So what's everyone getting?" Miho asks everyone as they get in line.

It doesn't take long for Anglerfish's Team to get their orders in, but Miho glances over to the tables to see a familiar face sitting alone.

Ray focuses on her ice cream taking one bite every few seconds, possibly not even savoring the flavor.

"Miporin! Your turn!" Saori gets Miho's attention before she notices Ray as well. "Oh, Ray's here, too?"

Yukari and Hana quickly see the lone girl soon after.

"Maybe Ms. Sun would like some company?" Yukari suggests.

"Maybe, I think she wants to be alone right now?" Saori says skeptically before adding. "But how long is she... well... you know?"

"Maybe she's feeling better?" Hana guesses.

"I don't know." Miho admits.

The four girls, with their chosen ice creams, have waltz over towards Ray with uncertainty above their heads. All of them are thinking the same thing: Is Ray allowing company?

At the very least, they can invite her to the Sensha-Do match coming up.

But after seeing Ray venting out against her tank, They doubt that she wants anything to do with tanks right now. Or ever.

When Ray looks up to see them, she sighs and abruptly rises from her seat to leave. She doesn't even look back as she exits the shop.

All of Anglerfish Team is visibly hurt by this.

"I guess she still needs time?" Saori says in a hopeful tone.

Miho frowns bowing her head. As unfortunate as it sounds, what Ray said about not making friends, or needing any, is true.

"Ms. Nishizumi?" Yukari tries to get Miho's attention, but before the team commander can even respond, "Ms. Nishizumi!"

***Panzer Vor***

**Present Day**

"Ms. Nishizumi!"

Yukari's cries cause the jeep to come to screeching halt knocking Miho out of her thoughts. In a rush, Miho cocks her head all over trying to locate Yukari until she finds her bumping against the side of the jeep with a file in her hand.

"Woah! Easy there, Sergeant!" Kay tells her.

"What th-" Miho is as a loss. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah! We were wondering where you went!" Saori adds.

"I apologize, I was investigating."

"Huh? Investigating wh-"

Yukari brings a hand to Miho's mouth silencing her. She anxiously looks around, worried as if someone must be following her.

"What's troubling you, Yukari?" Hana caringly asks.

Yukari reveals the file to the girls. "I know Jiangdong's strategy for this match! It's a tactic that's been used twice throughout Sensha-Do!"

"Meaning that this strategy of theirs is a big deal?" Arisa guesses.

Yukari nods. "Correct! It's unorthodox but legal!"

Everyone in the jeep glances at each other before turning back to Yukari.

"Hop in, Sergeant." Kay orders. "I know the perfect place to check out their secret plan."

With that, Yukari leaps to the side and hides the file on the seat close to Saori before Arisa drives on careful not to cause suspicion.

***Panzer Vor***

_"Everyone ready?"_ Lisa asks her crew.

Turban Team responds with a mixture of verbal responses and thumbs up.

Lisa nods and gets on the radio. _"Hatches are sealed, Commander! Ready when you are!" _

**"_Roger! Loading round!" _**

***Panzer Vor***

Ying quickly loads one of the last round into the gun before getting into the gunner's seat. _"Loading complete!" _

A round deflecting off the Sherman's armor rumbles the interior making Ying anxiously taking a sharp breath through her teeth.

She quickly regains her composure and measures the length of the shot from the tall tower hovering above the complex. All she needs is the right angle and it will fall into the right spot.

Another shell bounces off causing the scope to violently tremble.

_"For the love of-" _Ying growls becoming increasingly agitated from Haru unloading onto her.

Ying quickly reangles the shot and feeling confident that has the perfect angle, she alerts Turban Team with a single word. _"Firing." _

The ear-piercing chung of the gun rings out as the round zooms towards the tower.

***Panzer Vor***

_"She hit it!"_ Lisa hears the cracking sound of bricks through the interior of the tank. _"Hold on!" _

Turban Team's commander piles on top of her team, acting as a barrier as the tank begins to rumble violently.

The girls cry out hearing a loud crash at the top of the turret.

Finally, the shaking stops, signaling that their buried underneath the rubble, perfectly safe from Chi-Ha-Tan's hunting parties.

_"Everyone okay?" _Lisa asks.

Everyone shakily responds with assurances that none of them are hurt.

_"Boss... NEVER come up with an idea like that again!" _Ren chuckles.

Lisa couldn't help but laugh along. She admits that her plan wasn't exactly the safest one. But at least everyone is okay.

_"We're all okay, Commander! You're on your own for the time being." _Lisa alerts Ying.

**_"Copy! Hang in there!" _**Ying orders.

***Panzer Vor***

"Take her down!" Haru roars aiming her finger at the battered Sherman. "Fire the gun! Use the MG! FIRE EVERYTHING!"

The Type-97 unleashes everything in it's arsenal onto the enemy armor as it closes in on it.

"I want that tank lit up like the Roman Candle it is!"

"Sorry, ma'am! Our rounds just keep bouncing off the front!"

"Well hit it on its side or back! Floor it! FLOOR IT!"

The Type-97 advances at full speed at Haru's hot-blooded command.

**"Commander! All tanks are inside the complex, but that shot knock down the tower and our forces have been divided!" **Hamada's voice hails in through the comms.

Haru gasps fearing the worst. "Is everyone alright?"

**"Yes ma'am! But we cannot locate the enemy! **

"Then split up into two parties and find them! Keep in radio contact at all times!"

**"Understood! We'll keep you updated! Over and out!" **

"Finally! The Commander of Jiangdong is finally mine!" Haru proudly smirks as her tanks meets the Sherman's side.

But before she can even give the order to fire, she see's the hatch open and sees the enemy commander nimbly leap from the turret and onto the Type-97.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Haru spits as she begins tackling Ying. "You'll pay for what you've done, you treacherous coward!"

Through her impulsive rage, Haru is soon outmaneuvered and Ying finishes the brawl by kicking Chi-Ha-Tan's current commander down into the tank, slamming the hatch shut.

Then, with a ferocious shout, Ying raises an anti-armor mine into the air before slamming it onto the tank's turret before jumping off before the explosion.

Unfortunately, Ying gets caught in the edges of the blast, sending her flying farther than intended before hitting the ground, and rolling furiously onwards before laying there with the back of her uniform burnt and blackened.

***Panzer Vor***

Jaws drop throughout the audience seeing what they just witnessed: A Type-97 has been disabled and Jiangdong's commander lays motionlessly on the ground.

Even the students of Jiangdong watching from the sidelines couldn't believe what they just saw: Their own commander: Sun Ying Shang put herself in danger to knock out an enemy tank. Something all of them did not too long ago.

An eerie silence lingers.

It's only through a twitch of Ying's shoulder, followed by her slowly rising to her feet is when the silence ceases.

_"She's okay! Our Commander's okay!" _

_"That's how you take out a tank!" _

_"Now I wanna do that!"_

_"That was SO cool!"_

_"Fear the New Tiger of Jiangdong!"_

Some of the students of Jiangdong are the first to break the silence as they cheer for the commander that they all despised. Even though others watch in silence, their grins confirm that they are on the same page as their colleagues.

Mei, still in line getting food at the Saunder's stall, quickly notices everyone becoming speechless and her teammates cheering with glee.

That last part sounds very unusual for her considering the atmosphere among her peers.

As she looks up the screen, she sees an injured Ying limping away from two burning tanks with a stark expression on her face.

Mei can't help but think it looks like it's one of those scenes from a movie where the main character emerges victorious after a brutal and uncertain fight. It's certainly inspiring.

An amazed chuckle escapes Mei's mouth. _"She really is crazy as the rest of us." _

***Panzer Vor***

Although visibility is non-existent inside the tank due to being buried underneath the rubble, Turban Team can still hear the rumbling engines of tanks coming from the enemy.

And they are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Their low on ammo, their gun is jammed, the armor is probably badly dented.

It's a wonder that their still operating at all.

The good news is that they don't have to fight, because their secret weapon is about to be unleashed right about...

**_"This is the Flag Tank from Hefei Academy? Are there any Jiangdong tanks still out there?" _**

Lisa immediately beams with joy. _"Throw your hands up, ladies! The cavalry has arrived!" _

The rest of the team goes ecstatic knowing that the tide of the battle has finally turned.

And not a moment too soon.

***Panzer Vor***

Haru groans feeling like she's hit her head hard. "This is the Flag Tank... Both the enemy and us... are forfeit... win this fight once and for all!"

"What the hell happened up there?!" One of the crew members snaps.

Haru grinds her teeth. "The wretch had an anti-tank mine! I know that sound anywhere!" She opens up the hatch and peeks her head out to view the damage. "Heh, at least her tank was caught in the blast as well!"

Haru catches Ying limping towards an approaching recovery truck that collects disabled tanks and their teammates.

The truck slows down as Ying struggles to climb aboard the platform in the back. One of the drivers hops out attempting to assist Ying, but she jerks him away before forcing herself on and resting on the edge.

Collecting Haru, her team and the two tanks is a quick and efficient process.

The Chi-Ha-Tan girls take their seats at the very back edge of the platform with their tank, not wanting to share the front row with the commander they all despise right now.

Haru chuckles thinking that it's only a matter of time until Chi-Ha-Tan once again wins another glorious match, solidifying their winning streak and their role in the Pacific Tournament.

"This battle was harder than expected. But it's still a victory!" Haru says confidently. "And we've come a long way... when defeat was we mostly knew. I'm proud of you guys! And I know Commander Nishi is proud of us all!"

The team cheers feeling the day is still theirs. Even after being gashed by cunning tactics and tricks, Chi-Ha-Tan will still win. And that leaves them with weary but satisfied grins on their faces.

"Hey... does anyone else hear that?" One girl asks, her head cocking up towards the tree line.

They all hear it too, the soft rumbling of tank engines that are growing louder and louder every second.

Then they see them.

"What the hell?!" Haru gasps in disbelief.

Six T-26 tanks, battered and stained roll out of the forest at full-speed with a handful of students riding on the hull cheering the tanks on.

When the strangers see the recovery tank, all of them abandon the tanks and rush towards the truck, raising their hands and cries in Mandarin possibly telling them to slow down and stop.

The shocked drivers quickly halt allowing the girls to hop aboard as they all huddle around the Commander of Jiangdong, eagerly chattering away.

But Haru could not take her eyes off those tanks.

"But those- t-that's not- I've s-" She finally finds her words. "Those were the tanks from the last match! What the hell is this?!"

Enraged by something that has to be against the rules. Haru sprouts to her feet and marches towards Ying not know what she'll do to her, but certain that it isn't going to be pleasant.

"Woahwoahwoah!"

"Commander!"

"Stop! Stop!"

Her teammates block a frenzied Haru before she could do something she'll mostly likely regret.

"She was planning this!" Haru screams. "This match is a fluke! Nothing about this is legal!"

"That's why judges are going to penalize her for this!" One of the girls said. "She'll get what she deserves. Please don't share her punishment!"

Feeling reason barely prevailing, Haru lets out a quick shout and marches away towards the edge as she eyes the six new tanks storming towards the complex.

***Panzer Vor***

"You can do that?!" Saori gasps not believing what she's hearing.

Yukari nods. "In very specific circumstances, schools can call on other schools for reinforcements to help with their numbers during matches."

Anglerfish Team and the three Saunders girls are meeting within Kay's tent where fried chicken and burgers cover the table the girls are circling around.

Miho speaks up. "I know this rule." She says grimly. "'In the event of a match, schools can lend their assistance to their preferred team provided they can arrive provided they can arrive on the day of the match and they must arrive by driving tanks the whole way through and that their numbers don't go over 22 tanks.'"

"Huh..." Kay hums. "I guess that makes sense."

"And that explains why Jiangdong arrived with very few numbers." Hana points out.

Miho nods. "Yeah... The last time that happened was in 1995. Kuromorimine... my old school was facing Pravda. Due to... complications with repairs, Kuromorimine only had tanks were up against a full column. But just as Pravda was about to win... tanks from Count High School arrived as reinforcements."

Yukari purses her lips. "But it didn't matter. Pravda already had the initiative."

"And they win regardless." Kay concludes grimly. "So... even if Chi-Ha-Tan finishes off Jiangdong, they still have to deal with more tanks then?"

Yukari shakes. "No. Reinforcements are forfeit the second the last tank from the enemy tank is wiped out."

"Nice catch." Mako says.

Arisa looks dumbfounded. "Sooo... as long as Chi-Ha-Tan beats Jiangdong, then they're the winners!"

Saori looks more hopeful. "That means there's still a chance!"

"Maybe..." Kay sounds skeptical. "But after those cheap stunts I've seen..." She slams her fist and growls menacingly making Arisa and Yukari shudder. "That Sun girl is really pissing me off right now!"

"She's likely to have more tricks up her sleeve." Naomi states in a low voice.

"This really is going to be a close match, isn't it?" Hana worryingly querries.

Saori's brows furrow. "And how many more people are going to get hurt because of this?!"

Miho silently ponders about the future. Assuming that Oorai ends up representing Japan in the Pacific Tournament, they face Jiangdong in the finals? And can she expect these sort of tactics in the future?

But what really seems off is why did Kuromorimine ever faced Jiangdong before the Tournament even began? And why was Chi-Ha-Tan allowed to bypass the entry matches to face foreign tankery schools.

Something seems off and Miho gets the feeling that whoever is in charge of the Tournament seems to be pulling the strings.

"Everyone stay where they are!"

A masculine shout freezes petrifies everyone in the tent as two stern men in blue uniform stand at the entrance fold of the tent.

"All of you need to come with us now!" The other man demands.

A chilling fear bites all of the girls knowing in the back of their minds knowing what just happened.

And they all have Yukari to thank for that

"Can we at least stop for a bite to eat first?" Mako shamelessly asks

***Panzer Vor***

_**"This is Turban Team of Jiangdong Academy! Never thought Hefei would actually stand and fight!"**_

_"What did she just say?!" _The driver of the flag tank spits.

The other crew members expected something insulting from Jiangdong students, but it still hit a nerve with them nonetheless.

The Commander of Hefei, Elizabeth Zhang, just lets out a hearty laugh and cheerfully responds, _"Hefei is full of surprises! Glad you guys haven't managed to kill your selves off so soon." _

_**"Well a little help would be nice! We're trapped on the Compound on the west side and we have Chi-Ha-Tan Tanks in our sector! The other three are cut off in the east! "**_

Elizabeth lets out a cocky smirk. _"Is that all? Well... guess that out to do. Standby, Turban Team, we're on our way! Over and out!" _She then changes the radio channel that her column shares. _"Alright, ladies! We've had a rough couple of days getting here! We're tired, hungry, and VERY cranky! And I don't know about you guys, but I feel like taking all of my stress out on Chi-Ha-Tan? Anyone else?"_

_**"Oh you have no idea!"**_

**_"They REALLY shouldn't have pissed us off!"_**

**_"It's payback time after that last match!" _**

**_"Just let us at them already!" _**

**_"I've been waiting a LONG time for this!" _**

Everyone in Hefei, despite being weary from the long journey, is ready, willing, and able to obliterate Chi-Ha-Tan.

To put it mildly.

Elizabeth can't help but chuckle at her comrades excitement. _"Alright, ladies show time! All tanks advance! Left flank follow me to the west entrance! Right flank you trap the Imps from the east!"_

The Hefei column splits as the tanks fluidly roll towards their objectives and their opponents.

_"We know the drill, people: Keep Turban Team in the fight, eliminate all enemy tanks, and most importantly... HAVE FUN!"_

Cheers and whoops fill the radio channel as the tanks pick up speed ready trap Chi-Ha-Tan.

***Panzer Vor***

"Where are they?!" Nagura snaps growing impatient at no sight of the enemy. "This is the most boring game of cat and mouse ever! FACE US YOU COWARDS!"

An explosion coming from the east must be an answer to Nagura's hot-headed demand.

**"Commander Nagura! This is the East Column! We have enemy tanks breaching our perimeter and enga-"**

Static and panic follow.

**"Our captain's down! Where did they come from?!"**

**"They're charging at us! Counter them! COUNTER THEM N-" **

Nagura gasps silently. "East Column, do you read me? East Column please respond! SHIT!" She throws the radio in frustration before screaming at the top of her lungs. "Prepare to charge the enemy from the east flank! I want no-"

The loud boom of a gun silences Nagura as she falls to the side grunting on impact.

The origin of the shot is unmistakable: from the rubble where half the gun is sticking out.

And now the two remaining Chi-Ha-Tan tanks know their location.

**"Enemy spotted! Finish them off!"**

**"For the glory and honor of Chi-Ha-Tan!" **

But before they can get their shots in, explosions erupt dangerous close to the treads.

**"What the hell? Where did that come from?!"**

**"Contact from the west!" **

**"Fire! FIRE!" **

The two tanks defiantly fire their guns at the approaching T-26 tanks knocking one of them out but the other two break through the line trapping them.

**"Two enemy tanks in our sights! Take them out!" **

***Panzer Vor***

_"Don't worry about weakspots! Hit them in the front!" _Elizabeth orders.

_"Eat this, Imp Bitch!" _The gunner roars.

_"Hold your fire!" _Elizabeth snaps.

But her order came too late as the gunner fires away with the round deflecting off the edge of the tank.

_"Dammit! Ram them! Now!" _

_"This is for the last round your light tank piece of junk!"_

At maximum speed, the T-26 charges forward crashing into the Type-97, violently flipping it over and incapacitating it.

The back of the tank erupts in flames shortly after from the remaining Type-97 who finished off the other T-26.

_"Dammit!" _Elizabeth curses before yanking the radio to her mouth. _"All tanks form up on the west side now!" _

**_"Relax, guys. We got this." _**

***Panzer Vor***

With Hosomi's permission, Teramoto pokes her head out of the open hatch to witness the devastation before them. In a few brief seconds, the enemy dealt another blow to her comrades.

Now, her tank is the only one remaining.

She lets out labored pants feeling the adrenaline washing off her body.

"This battle is worthy of a good photo..." She pants with a shaky laugh before bringing out her camera.

Bringing out her favorite vintage camera, Teramoto lines up the shot to include the enemy's disabled tanks.

Truly a hard-fought but glorious victory.

Or so she thinks.

The shot from the rubble ruins the shot and the camera falls to the ground.

***Panzer Vor***

Time freezes on the audience bleachers as the audience watches with shocked eyes as the screen tallies the final count of the number of tanks remaining

**Chi-Ha-Tan: Zero Tanks remaining**

**Jiangdong: One tank remaining **

**"Jiangdong Academy takes the match!" **

***Panzer Vor***

Lisa exhales deeply as she sinks back feeling a huge wave of stress washing off her body.

The bump she receives on the head almost ruins the moments.

The rest of Turban Team follows suit and let their bodies go limp as heads rest on the side or against their chairs.

And the gunner, Ren starts cackling as she rants that she's taken out the last two tanks by herself. A couple of girls started chuckling along with Cindy patting her on the back.

_"You were a crack shot there, Ace." _Cindy praises Ren.

_"Ace. That's it! That's her War Name!" _Lisa declares.

Cindy laughs. _"Wasn't that a thing American soldiers did? Give each other cheesy nicknames?"_

Lisa shrugs. _"I just got the idea from an American tank movie."_

Cindy rolls her eyes. "I_ think we'll just stick with Ren." _

Everyone else in Turban Team, save for Lisa seconds that motion.

_"Guys..."_ Lisa starts letting out another heavy breath. _"Tonight, all of my savings are going towards the most delicious food for us... and a trip to the movies."_

Everyone moans in delight at this with one of them mumbling. _"I could use some delicious food right now..."_

A loud scraping noise coming from the turret alerts the team but relax knowing that they're being dug out of the rubble right now.

When the hatch opens and the light blinds their eyes for a millisecond, Lisa gasps to see a girl offering her hand to them.

But this girl isn't from Hefei.

"It's okay." Hosomi says. "Take my hand."

The Chi-Ha-Tan girl with graceful looking buns resting at the top of her head gently pulls Lisa's hand and gently helps her down the tanks.

Then two girls from Hefei help her down.

_"We got you." _One of the girls says. _"Don't worry about the tank. Lets just get to our ride." _

_"You guys go on ahead. I'll wait for my idiots." _

The two girls nod and sprint out of the compound cheering and pumping their fists in victory.

As she looks back at the tank, Lisa grins as she sees the last of her teammates make out of the tanks safely. Feeling grateful, Lisa walks up to the girl who helped her as the Japanese girl jumps down from the Sherman.

Both their eyes met and Lisa can feel the stinging in her eyes.

Even though it's a small act, she never expected kindness from strangers, let alone her opponents. Throughout the match, the mentality of 'us or them' dominated her mind and knew that the enemy would give her no quarter and that she would ask for no quarter. But with the match over, Lisa feels she forgot that she was just participating in a match.

Hopefully familiar with Japanese customs, Lisa offers the girl a bow and says through what broken Japanese she could, "Gratitude."

The girl lets out a warm smile receiving her message loud and clear. "C'mon... let's get out of here."

A shocked Ren, still recovering from the match, drags her feet across the ground before she feels her leg making an impact with something.

As she looks down she sees an old looking camera in surprisingly good condition and wastes no time picking it up with her trembling hands.

"Give that back!"

A sharp cry in Japanese makes Rin wince and freezes seeing a Chi-Ha-Tan girl standing before her with furrowed brows.

She takes a few steps back thinking this girl is planning to attack her but her sense barely return knowing this girl means no harm and relaxes further when her scowl softens.

Teramoto points at the camera. "That's mine."

Although not understanding what she's saying, Rin puts the pieces together knows that it's her camera.

Ren flashes a shivering smile and shakily offers the camera as a peace offering.

Teramoto's expression quickly warms up and graciously accepts Ren's offer with a bright smile across her face.

"Thank you."

Her soft words are all that's needed to make Rin break down in tears as she's overwhelmed by every emotion humans are capable of feeling.

She's quickly enveloped in Teramoto's arms as she whispers soothing words into her ear.

The language may be different but the warm feeling is mutual.

Teramoto helps Ren to her feet and gently guides her out of the ruined compound being the last ones out of the walls.

Until...

_"Y-You girls are crazy... You're all freaking crazy!" _A forgotten Nathan screams at the girls. _"How the hell is this sport even legal! I'm surprised no one got their heads blown off! And don't even get me started about th-"_

_"JUST SHUT UP!" _Ren screams before whispering in formally in Teramoto."I am sorry."

Teramoto nods, not minding at all.

***Panzer Vor***

**Superintendent's Office**

"Never thought I would see you girls back here so soon!" The Superintendent smirks, his cowardly persona replaced by that condescending look. "And in possession of stolen property no less... How unfortunate."

None of the girls say a word as they all sit directly across from the man, divided by a shining oak desk.

"Actually..." Yukari finally speaks up. "I was just borrowing them without permission. With every intention of returning them. But... my friends had nothing to do with this!"

"Even still," The middle-aged man continues. "Glimpsing through Tournament files is a serious offense. I could have you all evicted from Sensha-Do all together for this!"

Kay lets out a cocky scoff unintimidated by the man's threats. "Assuming we even caught a glimpse of whatever's in the files. That's quite a big claim you have there, pal."

The Superintendent's knuckles grow white. "I've had enough of you and your snippy attitude you litt-"

"That's enough!"

All eyes turn to the entrance of the office as two new visiters appear.

A tall young man followed by a boy of shorter stature approach the desk.

Miho remembers seeing that boy before. And when their eyes meet she can see him immediately averting his gaze.

"Superintendent Okabe, I'd like to have a word with these girls in private." The man says smoothly.

Everyone looks at the man with curiosity while Saori can't help but blush and gaze at him with dreamy eyes.

"Sir-"

The Superintendent is immediately cut off. "Now!"

"Y-yes sir!"

With that, Okabe springs to his feet and rushes out of the room leaving the girls with the newcomers.

"First of all, I want to reassure you all that there will be any repercussions for... what happened earlier. Especially towards you, Ms. Akiyama." The man offers his assurances.

There is a mixture of relief and shock from the Sensha-Do veterans.

"H-How do you know my name?" Yukari asks surprised.

"Sorry for startling you. But your names are well known throughout the Sensha-Do community." The man explains. "And my brother and I happen to be a fan of the sport. And what it represents."

"Annnnd judging by how you just ordered that weirdo out of the office, I take it you're... what? The guy who runs this whole Tournament."

The man slowly nods his head. "That's correct. And I'm aware of your... concerns from earlier, Ms. Kay. And I assure you that conditions will improve as the Tournament goes forward."

"Pfft... I'll believe that when I see it..." Kay mutters.

"Excuse me, but... I'm guessing you're not here for just that are you?" Miho politely assumes.

"No, I'm not, Ms. Nishizumi." With that, the man occupies the seat of the Superintendent with the brother flops down on the sofa closest to the girls. "This Tournament was... one long in the making. India, Thailand, Australia, Singapore, even America are one of the many nations that will be participating in the match. That's... where Jiangdong comes in."

He then reveals photos on the desk and the girls respond by curiously peering over them. They're all photos of a sizable school ship that rivals Saunders in length and width. Only it's a school ship none of them recognize.

"This is the Three Kingdoms School Ship. It was constructed in 1965 by the Americans before being donated and reoutfitted into what it is today. A ship that was supposed to be my family's but..." He shudders for a moment, as if remembering something horrible. "Ying's family, The Sun family, they... outwitted and stole it from us. Since then, the ship, the school, and the city have steadily decline. To make matters worse, Ying happens to be the one in control of the deed to the entire ship and she refuses to give it up."

"Huh?! She owns the whole ship?!" Saori is taken aback.

He nods. "And she refuses to make any agreements to meet with me so that I can improve the ship."

"But... why?" Miho asks. "You think that she would at least want whats best for her school."

"Because our families have feud that's decades old." The boy finally says something.

"Pardon me, my brother Cao Jin. And I'm Cao Li Jun. And he's right; our family the Cao's have had a... bitter rivalry years before the birth of Sensha-Do. And it seems that Ying seems fine carrying on that charming old tradition our families share."

"That's putting it mildly," Kay says.

"I agree." Hana seconds. "Sounds like Ray's sister is willing to let old wounds remain open."

"You think she'd be worried about bigger problems." Mako deadpans.

"Ahh yes... Ray..." Li murmurs.

"Wait... Ray..." Kay glances over to Miho. "Miho... didn't you say that..."

"Yes I did." Miho cuts her off and shifts the conversation back to it's original purpose. "But... I heard Kuromorimine participated against Jiangdong before the Tournament began. Did you do that?"

Li bites his lip and remains silent for awhile before breathing out, "I did. It was a... arrangement I made with MEXT, The Sensha-Do Federation, and Jiangdong." He lets out a humorless chuckle. "That was the only deal we ever agreed to actually."

"What do you mean?" Miho asks.

"Ying was aware of Jiangdong's uncertain future and signed up for this tournament to serve as a distraction for the dire situation her school is in. So I offered her two choices either fight against Kuromorimine and have a chance to join the Pacific Tournament... or fight Oorai Girls Academy have the same chance."

Everyone springs up in their seats.

"Are you saying we could have fought Jiangdong? Why didn't we know about this?" Saori demands.

"Because Ying feared that going up against Oorai Academy would only spell her defeat. So she took a chance with Kuromorimine thinking they'll be... a more predictable opponent." Li grins. "You should've seen her face when I evened mentioned her face, Ms. Nishizumi. She couldn't help but go pale."

Miho keeps silent unsure what to say to that.

Even her friends find it impossible to see Miho so intimidating.

"Still... I hoped..." Li pauses and shakes his head. "But when Jiangdong won against Kuromorimine... I'm so sorry, Miho... I was so sure that things would go different."

It's Miho's turn to bite her lip.

"Wait..." Saori's brows furrow and jabs a finger at Li. "YOU'RE the reason Kuromorimine shut down!"

"That's not true!" Jin definitely stands up. "It was all your MEXT's fault! Besides, if Kuromorimine didn't rely on stupidly overpriced pieces of junk and overused blitzkrieg tactics, they would have won!"

"Overpriced pieces of junk?" Yukari repeats curling her fist into a ball.

"You wanna take that back, kid?" Kay warns.

"Please! Everyone! Just relax!" Li cries. "Unfortunately we played a part in Kuromorimine's shut down. But again I was certain they would win."

"And what about Chi-Ha-Tan? Are they going to be shut down too?" Kay hisses.

"Thankfully no. All Jin had to do was meet with them and they couldn't help but accept the offer of fighting Jiangdong. Provided they win against a series of other schools."

Everyone looks over at Jin.

"So that pipsqueak started this whole thing?" Arisa whispers to Naomi.

"If you're thinking of today's match, then yes." Naomi replies quietly.

"That's... brings us to right now, Ms. Nishizumi," Li tells her. "I have no doubt that you'll be representing Japan in the Tournament given your record. So here's my offer: If you can win this Tournament, the victory funds will be more than enough for you to... hopefully, reopen Kuromorimine Academy."

Miho's expression turns hopeful. "You mean we can save Kuromorimine?"

"They did save our school. I think we would be more than willing to return the favor." Hana offers her support.

"You got that right!" Saori says. "And I know we can do this!"

"Going up against Jiangdong will be a challange, but it's mission possible." Yukari adds taking Miho's hand. "Ms. Nishizumi, we have your back on this."

"Same here." Saori follows suit and rests her hand on Miho's.

At that Miho nods. "Well... our council president already said that we would join the-"

"Heh, as if Angie is going to pass this chance up! Don't get cocky, Miho, you gotta try and beat us first!" Kay teases.

"And how can we forget you intercepting our communications?" Mako muses quietly. "I'm sure they Saunders won't do anything like that in the future."

Li grins. "Then it's settled, Ms. Nishizumi, you and Oorai are the only ones that can stop Ying now. I'll be watching the tournament with great interest. Just remember: Sun Ying Shang will use everything and anything to win. She's ruthless and determined, and will sooner see every one of her tanks destroyed before she loses a match. I must warn you, Miho: She may be the most formidable opponent you'll ever face. So do not take any chances with her. Good luck, and as the old saying goes, Panzer Vor!"

***Panzer Vor***

"Mmm... so confident, calm, and handsome..." Saori dreamily mutters to herself. "Now that's a husband any girl should have."

Mako raises a brow. "Uh... I don't know about that. Something seemed off about that guy. Like he wasn't telling us everything."

"That secret arrangement with Kuromorimine was a bit fishy... imagine if we were the ones..." Yukari stops herself before finishing and shakes her head violently. "No! No way! That wouldn't have happened!"

"I'm actually surprised that this whole tournament started because of a family rivalry. And a schoolship." Hana says.

"Yeah... but you gotta admit that was a big schoolship they're fighting over." Saori says.

Miho nods in agreement. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, lets head back to the bleachers and-"

"Miporin, look!" Saori points to the screen where all the contenders, including new girls that appear to be the reinforcements, are lined up to bow to each other.

Everyone notices the battered appearances over on the Jiangdong team. Their blue uniforms ruined followed by the bruises they received all over them no thanks to Ying's cold tactics.

However, their tired faces express relief and satisfaction which only means one thing to them: Jiangdong has won.

Miho catches a close up on Ying's face: Her cold stoic glare sends shivers down her spine.

"Maybe we should check up on Kinuyo after this." Saori suggests.

Miho nods in agreement. "Good idea."

***Panzer Vor***

_"First Kuromorimine, now Chi-Ha-Tan any other schools Japan wants to throw at us?!" _Kelly raises her fist while hopping around with crutches and a bandage wrap on her head.

_"That's nothing!" _A Hefei girl chimes in. _"I was the first tank into the compound and one the commander's pissed herself! I'm a badass!" _

Laughter erupts among the girls.

_"You guys were late to the party!" _Mei teases the Hefei team.

_"Nah, we were just waiting for the right moment to be the heroes of the day!" _Elizabeth playfully counters and is met with cheers from her side. _"But it wouldn't be right if we didn't save your butts like that!"_

_"Save us?" _Kelly repeats. _"Hardly! We just knew you guys wanted some company!" _

More laughter sounds off from that witty remark.

_"I wonder if history will remember this day?" _A Jiangdong girl wonders.

_"Oh yeah! Every damn minute of it!" _Another cheers.

_"Oh man, tonight we're going to party like heroes!" _

_"Like Tigers!" _

_"HUNGRY TIGERS!" _Everyone choruses.

_"What about Hefei? Are they going to be joining us?"_

_"Well they did a good job being a distraction... sure why not?" _

_"Oh please! You guys wish!" _

Everyone's spirits rise higher with every boast and witty remark to one another.

***Panzer Vor***

Ying watches her team celebrating with Hefei upon a hill.

It was a close match, but they did their part.

_"You going to be joining us tonight, 'Commander'?" _

Ying sees Lisa climbing up the hill to join her.

_"Consider yourselves lucky you're all going to be having three days off." _Ying growls. _"That match was way too close..."_

_"But we won."_ Lisa reminds her.

_"Barely." _Ying truthfully adds. _"They're going to be a lot of changes on how this team operates." _

Lisa frowns. The way Ying said that makes it sound like a punishment.

_"Well you better get started celebrating, Vice-Commander. Your three days off started four minutes ago."_

That catches Lisa off guard. _"Wait, what?" _

_"You heard me." _Ying says.

_"Bu- A-are you serious? Me?"_

_"I am." _Ying looks back to her team. _"Your three days off did start four minutes ago." _

Knowing Ying isn't going to mention Lisa's promotion to Vice-Commander again, Lisa rolls her eyes and races down the hill to join her teammates and celebrate their hard-fought victory.

She winces a little from the numbing pain on her back. She'll have to get that checked out later on.

***Panzer Vor***

**Train en Route back to Chi-Ha-Tan**

With the sun setting over the countryside, everyone on the team is fast asleep except for Commander Kinuyo Nishi who is standing just above a sleeping Haru nestling at her feet.

She lets out an amused chuckle thinking that Haru is adorable when she sleeps.

Despite their defeat, Kinuyo is just happy to finally go back home. Their adventure, while glorious and exciting, kept them in foreign lands for weeks. Enough to make Kinuyo homesick.

Besides, she's always been one for urban lifestyle and the nightlife on the Akagi is bustling and thrilling. Maybe not to the same level as the George Washington, but still exciting.

"Commander Nishi?"

Teramoto's voice meekly calls out from the near empty seats at the front of the train.

"Teramoto." Kinuyo carefully steps over Haru and quietly approaches the lone girl. "Everything alright?"

She nods. "Hosomi was snoring again. I swear I don't know how anyone deals with that."

Kinuyo chuckles. "I guess their used to it."

"Commander... what happened at the match..."

Kinuyo takes her seat next to Teramoto. "What's done is done. You all performed exceptional out there. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you, Commander, but it's not just that."

"Huh? What is it then?" Kinuyo rests a hand on Teramoto's shoulder.

"During the match... our opponents." Teramoto's loudly exhales out her nose. "The looks on their faces and the way they fought... I felt like they were going to... to kill us."

Kinuyo's grip tightens. She remembers seeing the ferocity of Jiangdong through the screens and she couldn't help but think the same thing. She remembered feeling scared something awful would happen to her team and that she was powerless to do anything about it.

"I'm just glad everyone was alright in the end." Is all Kinuyo manages to say.

"But... at the same time..." Teramoto recalls the girl who had the camera and the look in her eyes. "I felt like they thought we were going to kill them, too. I don't know how to explain it."

"I know what you mean." Kinuyo says with a sad smile. "Their commander... Sun Ying Shang, correct? I think she may have trained her team to think Sensha-Do is to kill or be killed."

Teramoto shakes her head. "It isn't though."

"No... it's not." Kinuyo sighs. "We'll just have to wait and see until Ms. Nishizumi can face her in the finals."

Teramoto gives Kinuyo a curious look. "That's quite the gamble, Ma'am."

Kinuyo chuckles. "Is it? Well given her amazing record, I think history speaks for itself. And I'd be honored that she'd be representing Japan."

"I think we all would, Ma'am."

Kinuyo notices a picture resting on Teramoto's lap. "What's that?"

"Oh." She gives the picture to Kinuyo. "It's when we were coming back to the starting position."

Kinuyo's heart warms seeing her teammates smiling and being silly with the students of Jiangdong. Through that black and white photo, Kinuyo can sense a friendship made today.

"Yesterday's enemies are Today's friends."

***Panzer Vor***

**The Next Day, Oorai Academy**

"Hope everyone had a nice day off yesterday." Anzu says cheerfully. "Because now it's back to work ladies!"

"Let us bring you up to speed on the Pacific Tournament:" Yuzu starts more serious than her tiny best friend. "America, India, and Korea already have their champions to participate in the tournament, and we expect more countries to have their entries in the coming days. Which means Japan is still looking for who will represent them in the tournament. Momo-Chan?"

Silently growling over her kawaii nickname, Momo steps forward and speaks. "That brings us to our first opponent: St. Gloriana. I'm sure everyone is familiar of them beating us so far. Even though those were practice rounds, we cannot afford to lose to them this time."

Everyone groans at the news. For the Oorai team, St. Gloriana is a team they yet to beat.

Momo continues. "So work hard in today's training! I want to see that our third match is a charm! You hear me maggots?!"

The girls from Rabbit and Hippo teams are the only ones to cheer in response.

"One more thing: We have three new students joining our team today. Two of them just transferred here yesterday and one some of you are familiar with already."

Anzu smiles. "You know what that means: The 7TP tank has been added to our column!"

Yukari lights up like a Christmas tree. "I can't wait to see the 7TP in action!"

Miho smiles at her friend's excitement.

"You did see them in action, remember?" Saori mutters.

"But this is different, Ms. Takebe!" Yukari exclaims. "Remember: An actual 7TP from the 1930's..." She sighs dreamily. "Oh I want to drive, load and shoot out of that beautiful tank..."

"Uhhh... Yukarin..?"

"Oh! Yes! What?!" Yukari snaps out of her fantasy with rosy red cheeks.

Saori just sighs. "I hope she was thinking of a dreamy man with that tank..."

"Alright, ladies," Anzu cheers. "Say hello to our new teammates!"

As Anzu aims her arms towards the hanger, the rumbling engine of the 7TP is heard as the tank rolls out into the sunlight. It looks just as the same as it did before much to Yukari's relief. As it smoothly turns to the side, Miho can see the faded cute drawing of the tiger pasted on the turret.

The engine turns off and two girls spring out of the tank, and Miho couldn't help but gasp with glee.

"Hey Mako!"

Mako, dressed in the Oorai Sensha-Do uniform, flashes a warm smile to her little sister.

And the girl next the former Kuromorimine Commander is one Anglerfish team knows all too well. Her cocky attitude and mocking remarks are what they expect, but seeing Erika's sad smile is something any of them are expecting.

The last girl finally pops out from the hatch and jumps down with the rest of the crew.

And this girl has everyone on Anglerfish staring at her with open jaws.

"Surprised?" Ray asks. "So am I."

***Panzer Vor***

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Panzer Vor!**


End file.
